Female authority
by booklover173
Summary: Jacob is Jackie. the youngest of the 3 Black children is not as completely accepted, she is bullied a bit chubby and an outsider but when the boys loose their cool in front of her, will Jackie finally find her place. Will she still phase?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Seriously?" Jacqueline mutters to herself while picking her books up for the umpteenth time. "What was that Jack?" a rough voice bellows followed by a few snickers from above her position on her knees. "Nothing." She answers softly. "Yeah… I didn't think so." Mike one of her many tormenters says before kicking one of her books further down the hall. She sighs softly but keeps quite otherwise. Over all the years the one thing she has learnt is that speaking up just doesn't work. It has never worked.

She sighs softly and shuffles on her knees after the now bruised and possibly forever emotionally damage book on the floor. She softly picks up the book with its bit bent spine. "You'll live." She murmurs softly dusting the dirt from her beloved friend. "Pathetic…" Well she cant really deny that one, but its not like friends are lining up to at her front door."… her poor dad, stuck with a freak like her." Well that didn't take long. No matter what the situation, her tormenting sessions always seem to either end with her fathers shame being thrown in her face or … "Bye bye Dumbo." Ah.. or her larger than average size. Double whammy today.

She picks up the last of her books and makes her way down the hall and out of the building. If there is one day she wants the most it's the day she walks out of these stupid red doors for the last time, well that, or maybe another day with her mom. Helping her cook in the kitchen, listening to her dad and two older brothers arguing about the TV remote. But alas, those days are long gone, and she still has 2 years of school left. Time is such a strange thing she has always wanted to go forward or go back but never has she wanted to be just where she is.

She looks a lot like her mom, black curls flowing down her back. It used to be a lot shorter but, her mom always liked it long so she doesn't like cutting it anymore. She also has her mother's deep blue eyes, such an unusual thing for the Quiletten people. Her dad always told her mom how much he loved her eyes, by default Jacqueline's eyes where a family favourite, but it's been a while since her dad has looked into her eyes without a bit of pain in his own eyes.

She misses her mom dearly. In a house filled with testosterone her mother was her confidant, her amigo, her friend. She absentmindedly wipes away the tear that escaped from her left eye, traitor. Her mom is the one that got her into the books, most of her collection still has her mother's name scribbled on the first page.

She also unfortunately inherited her mom's love of cooking. She used to be a very normal little girl but since her mom died she has been prone to eat more than her fill. Its not like she is obese, just chubbier than most. Her mother used to be tall and beautiful and thin, but if her dad avoids her this much just because of her eyes, she tries not to be like her mom too much, although that would be wonderful, being like her, she always seemed happy, something Jackie has seemed to have missed the seminar on. Maybe see could pick up a pamphlet or how too for dummies.

She rolls her eyes at her own silliness and shakes off the sad memories that seem to be plaguing her today and continues on her path through town. She has lived on the reservation her whole life, she knows all the people, all the best and beautiful place to see. Well with the chief as a father there's not much she doesn't know. Still old man Billy Black seems to still treat her as the oblivious little girl that used to sit in his lap.

As soon as she hits 18 she's skipping this messed up little hole of a place to go somewhere bigger and better and brighter. Maybe London or New York or… maybe even California, seeing her brothers would be amazing. But then again, maybe they'll be ashamed of her as well, the always seem loving and all when they visit but maybe just maybe they won't want her in California. Nope, that options out.

A deep chuckle catches her attention and as she looks up she sees Jared and Embry walking out of the woods and towards her house, play punching each other. No! I just wanted a peaceful after noon at home with my books. But nooo… her dad seems to have gotten to taking in strays. Want to raise your own child first maybe? "Fuck." She mutters softly, having a peaceful afternoon with all the assholes around in not going to happen. Jared and Embry both look her simultaneously. Shit, shit, shit … okay calm down just keep your head down, stay quite, maybe they won't see me. _Yeah idiot they won't see the chubby girl walking down the forest line, at the back of the houses, alone. That's a realistic ide…_ She suddenly trips over her own feet and falls forward.

Her hands and knees instantly start to sting. As she looks up at the 2 boys they both burst out laughing. "… did you see how see…" Embry screams between bouts of laughter. "… yeah… so… fucking …sad." Jared laughs. She looks back down and starts standing up trying to avoid looking at the blood dripping down her right knee. "Damn Dumbo, aren't people like you supposed to avoid that, shit you could have hurt someone!" Jared snorts. That causes Embry to fall into another fit of laughter.

"What you idiots laughing about?" a deep voice asks from behind them. No, no, no! Come on! I don't deserve this, I thought he had Mono. Why the hell is he here! He's the worst of them all. He picks on her more than anyone. "Shit" she breaths. A white toothed smile spreads over Pauls face as he looks in her direction. "Ah… I get it now" he says as he and both Jared and Embry starts toward her. "This shits always funny."

"What's up jack? You miss me?" she just keeps her head down and waits, eventually they'll get bored. Short attention spans and all. "You should have seen her take a fall! Was like an earthquake." Jared explains. "Ah! Is that what I felt! I was wondering." Paul laughs. "What Jack, you just going to be all submissive today?" Paul asks. She sighs deeply and looks up at him, few more inches that usual she realizes and fights the urge to take a few steps back. She gathers all her strength and looks deep into his brown eyes. Huh, she's never done this shit before, feels fantastic. "Are you done?" she asks in the most intimidating voice she can muster, even though it comes out sounding kind of pathetic.

Paul sexy grin instantly disappears. His eyes go from taunting to utter and complete shock and his mouth drops open for a second before it snaps shut again. His eyes look softer for a moment then change once again. They look almost fiery. The muscle in his jaw then tenses. _Ah hell, he's going to beat the shit out of me._ With wide frightened eyes Jackie takes a small step backward. Her eyes are still locked with Pauls, almost as if like losing eye contact would give him the opportunity to attack. In her peripheral vision she sees Jared and Embry staring at Paul as well.

He stares a moment longer and then his eyes slowly leave hers, they slowly start raking down her body. Her lips. Her neck. Her shoulders. Her chest, which he seems to do a double take on, which in turn makes her even more uncomfortable. Is he looking for the place that will hurt the most or something? His eyes skim over her hips and run down her legs. His eyes stop and focus on her leg. What the fuck? Going to kick me in the shin?

A deep guttural growl suddenly escapes his throat. His shoulders start to shake and both Embry and Jared take a step towards her, eyes never leaving Paul's shaking form. She looks down at her legs and realize that Paul is staring at her right knee, her bleeding right knee to be specific. "Calm down Paul" Embry says in a low voice. "Just a scratch."

Paul flat out ignores him and just keeps staring and shaking. Shaking and staring. She instinctually takes another step back. As she does that both Jared and Embry turn and reach for her, thus coming between her and Paul. Paul's growl suddenly turns into more of a roar. His back hunches and his skin starts to rip with an awful sounding tear. But instead of blood, shiny silver fur spills out. Jared, being closer then leaps forward and knocks her backwards, causing her to fall flat on her ass.

And there where she stood a second ago, a giant silver wolf now stood. Embry stood in front of Paul and Jared was crouched down in front of Jackie. The wolf was growling at Jared. "Paul… Calm down, you don't want to hurt her." The wolf snapped its jaws towards Jared again. "… Okay. Maybe it's me you want to hurt but might I suggest getting her out of the way first. You're too close." Jared then says. The wolf's head then turns to her and Paul's eyes meet hers once again. A soft whine escapes his muzzle. And he takes a step back.

Jared turns and offers her a hand. Please, you have knocked me over hundreds of times now you want to help! She ignores him and gets up on her own. When standing she once again puts a few steps between herself and the 3…. Men? Monsters more a like it, and that's got nothing to do with the wolfiness of the situation. "Jacqueline, we can explain… " The wolf once again whines.

Embry takes a step towards her this time. "Don't" she says, surprized at how normal her voice sounded. She looks up at the wolf once again. "And you! What the hell is wrong with you! Phasing in the middle of town!" Okay maybe not the middle of town but it was open enough. "Are you trying to become a science experiment?" 3 pairs of shocked eyes look at her. "You idiots really think I'm that dumb? Do you know how many times I've heard the fucking legends! My dad's the chief for goodness sake! Give me some credit. Mono my fucking ass!" still nothing, just shocked staring. She then throws up her hand in expiration and turns to stomp away. "Jacqueline wait." "No! You want to kill me, get it over with already, otherwise get his ass phased back or get him out of sight! Leave me out of this shit."

Wow… that sounded so fucking cool! She has never spoken more than 10 words to one of those guys and here she was giving them orders. Huh, this shit rocks.

She opens the front door steps and walk into the house, her dad is sitting in the living room with Sam Uley. "Hi Honey" he says from his old recliner "Hi dad." She says before going up the stair to her room. She hasn't gotten a how was your day in months. She closes her door behind her and leans back against it with a deep sigh.

She leaves her book bag at the door and walks over to her bead. She simply collapses down onto it and buries her head into her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shut up!" Jackie screamed. The howling immediately cut off. She lets out a small sigh and leans back from her window. She then turns and makes the trek back to her bed. She happily cuddles back into her warm fluffy covers. It seems she fell asleep earlier than usual, as in right after school. But she still didn't appreciate the howling, I mean they ARE still human, howling should not be so hard to control! Before she slipped back into her wonderfully strange dream about evil bookworms munching on her books she faintly registered a door slam downstairs. Nah not big enough to wake up.

"I am so fucking bored! Just let me return to civilization, please Sam please?" Sam looks at Paul, doubt still visible in his eyes. "Fine" he sighs, "But be careful and control yourself! I'm going to Billy's to discuss you going back to school, don't kill anyone, you get me?" "I get you" he replies.

Agh! Being a wolf is fucked up and cool all at the same time but being cut off from people has been hell! And this whole mind connection thing is a big pain in the ass. It take about all the power you've got to just protect a very few things from your back and there are quite a few things Paul doesn't want his pack hounding him about. Speaking of, he picks up the scent of two of his brothers and … what is that, flowers? Nah not sweet enough, sweet yes but spicy too. Whatever it is it smells de-fucking-licious , mouth-watering! He hears the deep laughs before he sees Jared and Embry.

"What you idiots laughing about?" He asks at their backs. "Shit" a small voice says, he leans to the side to see past his two huge pack mates_. No shit, civilization!_ "Ah… I get it now" he says and takes a step closer, mmm mouth-watering "This shits always funny."

"What's up jack? You miss me?" he askes, giving her a sexy smirk. "You should have seen her take a fall! Was like an earthquake." Jared explains. "Ah! Is that what I felt! I was wondering." "What Jack, you just going to be all submissive today?" She sighs and looks up at him, she seems startled at his size which makes his smile grow. "Are you done?" she asks. Just then in that second his mind stops, his world stop everything just… stops. And when it restarts again it's all just about those big blue eyes, that's it, nothing fucking else.

Holy SHIT! It feels like his eyes might bug out, then he regains control as complete and utter love folds around him. Then to his horror he realizes that Jared and Embry are next to him, the complete anger then takes control, Her! It had to be Her!

As she takes a step back he realizes that he was frightening her, he can't look away but decides to just break the eye contact.

He instantly focusses on her lips, her plump pink lips, how soft they must feel. Her long bare neck, running his teeth softly to the base and biting down. Her chest… wow back up! When did her boobs get that big! Fuck! Her hips and then finally her le…. What the fuck is that!

He cannot help the growl escaping his lips and the instant need to phase. She is NOT supposed to bleed, EVER! "Calm down Paul" Embry says in a low voice. "Just a scratch." Scratch! Scratch! Does he see the gash in her leg!

Jared and Embry both step between them as she once again steps back and he completely loses it, and phases on the spot, Jared knocks her down and Paul turns and bares his teeth at him. "Paul… Calm down, you don't want to hurt her." No fucking idiot I want to hurt you. "… Okay. Maybe it's me you want to hurt but might I suggest getting her out of the way first. You're too close." Jared then says. His eyes then search for her again she looks scared and hurt on the ground. _Great job protector_. A soft whine escapes his muzzle. And he takes a step back.

"Jacqueline, we can explain… " Jared says as she gets up.

"Don't" she says, as Embry moves towards her, yay now I don't have to kill him. "And you!" she says turning on him. " What the hell is wrong with you! Phasing in the middle of town! Are you trying to become a science experiment?" …. What the fuck, so not the running and screaming he was expecting, wait did that mean she care, she must care if she didn't want him to be experimented on right? "You idiots really think I'm that dumb? Do you know how many times I've heard the fucking legends! My dad's the chief for goodness sake! Give me some credit. Mono my fucking ass!" … Uh … She then throws up her hand in expiration and turns to stomp away. "Jacqueline wait." Embry tris again. "No! You want to kill me, get it over with already, otherwise get his ass phased back or get him out of sight! Leave me out of this shit."

She then just simply walks away.

Embry and Jared then both turn to him. Shocked.

He then turns and bolts into the forest. He hears them following and then after a few seconds feels the pack mind shiver as they both phase. He is suddenly then bombarded with images of Jackie. And then no matter how hard he tries to hold on, everything suddenly spills out of his mind, every single thing he so desperately wanted to keep his own, all flooded through the pack mind.

_Fucking bastard!_ Leah screams through the pack mind, and being the fast one in the pack it's mere seconds before her wolf slams into his side causing them, both to roll. She bites and claws and rips him as much as she can in the few seconds before his brothers push her away from him. _All this time! All this time you felt that way and you still treated her like shit!_ Leah screamed. Paul simply lied flat on his stomach and whined. _She was the only one that stood by me, the only one that was nice to the town bitch after Sam left me! You know how much I love her! You knew, hell, everyone knew how hurt she was when I stopped hanging out with her, and you still treated her like shit! You fucking bastard!_ Leah lunged toward him again.

_Leah calm down_. Jared screamed stopping her from reaching Paul. _What did you expect Leah? She's the town freak, no guy in their right mind would just simply be with her. I know, we all know how guilty you felt about abandoning her but it wasn't Paul's job to pick up the pieces._

_Although, with everything that he already felt, it wouldn't have been that much of a stretch._ Embry thought looking at Paul. _You a super freak! _ Just as Paul was about to tackle him Leah beat him to the punch, they both rolled, further into the forest. Paul then simply put his head on the ground, and his paws over his nose and whined once again.

Jared huffed and trotted closer, and collapsed down next to Paul resting his muzzle on his hip_. You know, you definitely could have handled things better. Leah's going to kick your ass for making her cry that much, just to cover your own feelings. And the guys are going to ride you about this … a lot._ He thought. And you? You going to make my life hell as well?

_Nah, I never even noticed Kim before I imprinted. Although, you did notice Jacqueline before… you know it's going to be one fucking hard fight to get her? You messed that shit up. She'll think you are just stuck with her now…_ a whine escaped from Paul's throat. _I know _he then lifted his muzzle and let out a deep loud sad howl.

"Shut up!" Paul looks up at her, leaning out of the windows curls flowing in the breeze. Shit, he has been howling out here for hours. When he finally phased back and got to Billy's he had run up to her room and rested his ear against the door. The second he heard her deep slow breaths the pain in his chest had eased. He silently left after a few minutes. He felt a bit bad for waking her but… at least he got to see her that was nice.

A lot of the pack spends nights on Billy's couch when shit hits the fan at their own houses. Like Jared's mom kicking him out when she thought he was cheating on Kim because he was never home and not with Kim when she called her. He now slipped into the living room. "Paul?... Huh, didn't think your old man would kick you out." He spins to face Billy. "I was just on my way to bed, pillows are in the closet in the hall." He then just turns and walks towards his room. "uh, goodnight sir." If he only knew.

He then grabs a pillow out of the closet and flops down onto the couch, he inhales deeply and smell the sweet spicy smell of his imprint before falling into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up on the weekend is the best. Knowing that there is no school and having the whole day to yourself. Jackie rolls out of bed and moves towards her window. Staring out at the forest, the events from the day before flow back into her mind. She sighs and walks towards the bathroom in the hall. She quickly showers and makes her way back to her room. She then puts on her old black jeans and a dark blue sweater. Then her absolute favourite, a pair of black converse sneakers. Damn she loves these, always has always will, converse goes with everything. She has them in so many colours, her brothers helped start her obsession years back, and they always help her get a new pair when they visit.

She leaves her curly hair down and just puts on a bit of eyeliner on her eyes. She then looks at her reflexion and can't help the sigh that escapes her lips. The chubby face staring back seems like the face of a stranger. She wants to be one of the small thin girls so badly but it's just not happening. Being treated like shit for the last few years has been hard but it's made her strong. Made her who she is. She forces a smile onto her face, and then she stands up and makes her way downstairs.

"Morning" she greets the door of the fridge. A dark head of hair peeks out from behind the door with a muffin stuffed into his mouth. "O thought it was my dad." She tells Sam before turning towards the living room. "Jacqueline wait, he went to Sue's but I need to talk to you anyway. About yest…" "Don't even bother Sam" she interrupts him, "I've lived here forever, heard the legends, and you know what … I just don't care. Leave me alone, you guys have never paid me any attention please doesn't start now." "…No but Paul" "Screw Paul, Screw the pack and screw you!" and then she just walks away.

The snoring coming from the couch gave her a bit of a fright, she leans over and sees Pauls sleeping form, one of his arms behind his head the other at his side, his shoulders are almost too wide for the couch, and judging from the dangling feet he is definitely too long for the couch. Now that she was looking at him he took her breath away. He has always been sexy, but now with the peacefully happy sleeping look on his face he was breath-taking. She took a step back and shook her head trying to clear the thoughts… what was the ass doing here anyways, she huffed. She grabbed her guitar case then and walked out the door. She might or might not have taken immense pleasure slamming the front door and hearing something heavy hitting the living room floor followed by a muffled groan.

To Jackie there is nothing better than this. Sitting with her back against an old log strumming her guitar in the warm beach sun. It rains a lot in La Push so the sun is highly appreciated. She has always liked sitting here allowing the words in her head to steam out in lyrics while catching a few rays. Best of both worlds.

"Days like this I want to drive away…

Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade…

'Cause you chewed me up… and spit me out,

Like I was poison in your mouth,

You took my light, you drained me down

That was then and this is now

Now look at me"

Where that came from Jackie had no idea but the words and notes just flowed out of her. But just then the familiar burning at the back of her neck started. For months now she felt this. At the beginning she thought it was like how you feel someone watching you, but after extensive searching of the surrounding forest multiple times, she just let it be. And by now, if a beach session passes without the warm sensation, starting at her neck and making its warm lazy way down her back, it would not be a good jamming session. But strangely today was different; the warmth was strangely hotter than usual, more intense, and stronger. She craned her neck around but as usual she couldn't see anything. She shrugged and continued strumming the cords.

"This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!

Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no"

Well, that was nice… okay nice might not be the word sad is more a like it, but even sadder is that there's no way to finish the song, cause this is it, her life's never changing. This is the crappy extent of it! No happy ending or anything. Well at least she's strong enough to not freak out about it. To accept it and move on, and get the hell out of this town.

She then puts her guitar back in its case, lovingly stoking the engraving of her mothers' name before closing the case. She then pulls out her slightly damaged book and settles down for the afternoon.

When the front door shuts with a bang I startle awake and hit the floor. I sit up as I slowly start to wake up. My mates sent still lingered in the air… whoa… did I say mate fucking weird ass wolf… Jackie… Jackie's sent still lingered.

"Always knew the girl had spunk." Sam says with a chuckle leaning against the kitchen door "Just never seemed like she was going to use it." He chuckled again and then stuffed halve of his sandwich into his mouth. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked as I stood up of the floor and sat on the couch once again. Sam sits down in billy's recliner swallows his bite and shrugs "Pretty much told me to fuck off." I couldn't stop the small grin on my lips, my girls strong. "You can wipe that smirk off your face, told you to fuck off too." my smile instantly fell.

"You are really going to have to win her over, the imprint will help some but she's… stubborn." He says looking at me. "What were you thinking Paul, treating her that way? All the time you really…" "I know I know" I interrupt him, "I'm an idiot." I then get up and walk to the front door. "Where you going?" I exhale and open the door "To protect my mate."

I knew exactly where I would find her. It's the same place I found her six months ago and have been finding her ever since. As I get to the edge of the forest I lay down with my head on my paws and I watch my m… Jackie. She is stunning, her dark hair flowing down her back and falling over her face as she plays her guitar. That was it. Six months ago that was the beginning of everything.

He watched her as she sang this new song; he hadn't heard this one yet. She sounded so sad. And as she sang he became anxious. Away? She wants to leave? _No, mine, no, stay, mate, stay._ She can't, it'll hurt her too, no she won't be able to leave.

_You really don't know her at all stalker._ Leah says in my head. _What do you want Leah? I'm on patrol you are the one invading my brain space._ Paul just sighs and ignores her and she keeps quite. A few minutes later she softly speaks to him again. _She can you know? What are you talking about Leah?_

A twig snaps behind Paul, but his eyes never leave his reading imprints form. Leah's smallish grey form silently lies down next to Paul. **(Leah, as the female wolf in the pack is more respected that in the story. She is the packs Female, and loved for that fact. Females are almost like, sacred? Meh sounds good to me.)** She then just cuddles in next to him and pretty much uses him as a pillow. _You bet your ass I use you! It's my right._ Paul huffs but makes no move to through her off. She was right it was her right, she could pretty much do what she wanted.

_She can leave Paul, she has always wanted to go. _Leah says softly. _This town has been hell since her mother died, and her dad… Billy has trouble expressing himself, as most men. This place is and always has been her own personal prison. Her father, the kids at school . . . . the bullies._ Leah says and then pointedly bites down on his ears. Paul winches but makes no move to retaliate, he deserves it. He knew that.

_You treated her like shit, and trust me I'm still going to kick your ass for that, but we all hurt her, you were an idiotic pissy and me…. I should have fought Sam harder for my best friend, we all have our demons to deal with, but she is your imprint and that has given us all the opportunity to fix things._

_I know Leah, I know I have a lot of work to do._

_She might still leave Paul._ A small whine escapes his muzzle. She then licks his bitten ear in comfort, and then gets up_. We'll just have to make her want to stay_. Leah then looks towards his imprint and smiles in her head at his imprint, who is slowly starting to doze off. _Might want to take her home, I smell the rain coming._ she says and then looks back at him from deeper in the woods. _This doesn't make us even, going to kill you for what you did to her. O and put on some pants, you idiots forget some time and that's one scaring image she doesn't need._ Leah then slowly trots off into the woods to continue on her patrol. "And I'll gladly let you." He says while he pulls his cut offs on.

(Katy Perry: Part of me)


	4. Chapter 4

Noooo! It was so nice and soft and warm. Jackie was having this awesome dream about Mr. Darsey and she was just so happy being nice and warm cuddled up against his chest … when a huge cold something hit her nose. Then one on her cheek, forehead and then …. Well everywhere.

Rain… but she was still warm… and moving? Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at the stong jaw of a man. His strong arms were wrapped around her sheltering her from most of the rain. O and his chest holy shit his huge sexy stunning strong fucking hot che… wait why the fuck. Shirt! Half naked man … carrying her… shit!

She absolutely freaked out! She pushed with all of her might and against his chest. Caught him off guard and he let go of her she didn't stop to take inventory she screamed and just ran. The cold rain instantly hit her and it made her shiver. She ran through the woods, it had suddenly become dark because of the rain clouds, and she couldn't see much she tripped over a tree trunk. She heard the man call her name but she didn't dare stop. She was terrified! She realised she had hurt her leg but she bit down on her lip jumped up and hopped further as fast as she could. She man got closer she could hear him behind her. He's going to get me! Kill me!

A searing hand gripped her right arm just then and then around her waist. He ripped her back against him and off of her feet. A sob escaped her chest then and she realized she was crying.

"Jackie! It's me! Calm down. Paul, its Paul." she struggled a minute more then she calmed down. Her back was pressed hard against his chest. When realization hit her, her tensed and strained muscles relaxed and she sagged back against him. She couldn't help it. She broke down, and just sobbed. Paul's arms tightened around her waist and he held her as she cried.

"It's okay Baby, I've got you. You're okay. I am so sorry, so sorry. It's just me" She barley registered the words but as her senses came back to her she tried to just be witty about it. "Maybe that why I was running!" she tried to scream, but it just came out in a pathetic small voice. Her muscles tensed again but so did his. He held her tighter. He was so warm and strong and standing with her leg would suck… "It's okay, I've got you." He said again, his warm breath washing over the back of her neck. Totally out of character she just… collapsed against him. She didn't want to be strong, it was cold, she was hurt and he was a protector now right?

His muscles seemed to relax after a moment but, he didn't move, he simply held her.

She felt his warm breath on her neck. It was so strangely comforting. He just kept inhaling deeply. Then his hand loosened and came towards her face. He gently wiped the tears still streaming down her face. "Sorry"

He then started to shift his hold on her, his right arm slipped under her knees. He then picked her up bridal style and just like he had before, he leaned forward and protected her from most of the rain. This was like the fucking twilight zone. Was here being carried by Paul Lahote one of her tormenters and of all things … she feels … safe and happy. WTF! "Still hate you."she said softly, almost like fighting the comfort "… don't drop me." He smiled just a bit then.

As Paul ran through the woods with her she shivered again. Paul's arms tightened again and she just gave up and buried her face into his warm chest. His chest vibrated then, as if he was humming or… purring? Freak!

"My guitar!" she suddenly says, shaking me out of my dreamlike state. Having her in my arms and feeling her breath against my chest, it was amazing. She was comfortable and happy, I could feel the emotions streaming through the imprint. She smelt so sweet and my wolf was enjoying the contact with its mate. "huh, what did you say?" "My guitar? I need to go back its important." She said starting to struggle against my hold again. My wolf almost growled "I took care of it. I got Emb to take it home." "What! Embry! He's going to break it" she just about screamed. I looked at her confused, "He wouldn't." "Are you kidding me!" she says looking at me like I'm crazy. "Jackie trust me he would not do anything. I'd kick his ass and he knows that." The crazy look didn't go away. "Just because I know you all go fluffy now suddenly you're going to play nice!"

"It's more than that, listen Jackie I'm sorry okay. I was so stupid.." "Whatever I don't want to hear this! I don't give a shit you guys were assholes and nothing changed for me so just move on and by the way what the hell? Why were you carrying me?" "I uh… was patrolling, and I saw you on the beach, it was so close to raining and I didn't want to leave you there." "And waking me up didn't seem like a smart plan?" She interrupted. "You looked happy" that wasn't a complete lie she did, but he just wanted her close.

She was quite for a few minutes and the rain almost completely stopped. Her sent changed just before she spoke. "Are uh… you okay?" she asked softly, what's that sent … "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I asked watching her cheeks tinge pink "Are you okay with carrying me. I can walk you know, if I'm too heavy." Realization then hit me. Embarrassment! That's the scent. No! I don't want my mate embarrassed "What! Jackie you are not too heavy! What the hell!"

She didn't answer me. The rest of the walk was quite. The lights of Billy's house came into view. I then made my way to the door and Jackie reached and opened the door.

"Jackie, that you? I spoke to Sam earlier, why didn't …" he stopped as we came in to view. "What happened?" indicating towards the couch. I softly put her down on the edge of the couch and then grabbed the blanket over the back of the couch that I left folded up there this morning. I wrapped the blanket around her still slightly shaking shoulders. "I fell down dad." Jackie then says slightly smiling at her dad. "You always seem to be doing that." Falling? When does she fall, she's not clumsy that I can remember, and I've been watching. "I'll get you some tea. Some for you Paul?" "No thank you sir."

"You never fall." I say as soon as he's out of the room. She looks up at me from the couch. "Yeah well, you really want me to explain all the bruises." She says then sighs. "Look my dad is happily oblivious about my non-popular status in this town, and I like keeping it that way okay." Bruises… _yeah idiot getting pushed down and bullied daily might cause some bruising._ I sat down on the other end of the couch but thank goodness for my size because her sitting cross-legged still allowed my right leg to slightly touch her left knee. Mmm touching…. No wait! Focus!

People treat Jackie like shit… Hell I treat her like shit. "I'm so sorry Jackie." I look up towards her. She had her one eyebrow raised. "Yeah I know I was an asshole" her eyebrow raised higher "Am … I am an asshole. I know everyone always says I've changed and that shit but come on Jackie, I sprout fur whenever I get angry. This" he indicated towards himself "This is changed. This is the most changed you will ever see in your life." "The others… phasing never changed the way they treated me." Pauls feels a shiver run down his spine but suppresses the anger towards his pack mates. "just because they didn't, doesn't mean I couldn't." he then looks towards her with pleading eyes "Please…. I know I don't deserve much in my life… I've done nothing to deserve this … but Please, just please."

He could feel it… he could see it in her face … the pain. "… Jackie what's" she holds up her hand, telling him to shut up. "My life is pretty shitty, has been ever since my mom died, if there is one thing Paul that I wish for…. Constantly… It's a chance. Just for everyone to give me a chance to not be the reject, a chance to just be normal…. So … who am I then to deny you a chance that I am so desperate for." She looks up at him then, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Thank you Jackie, thank you so much" He leaned over to her then and pulled her against his chest. For a second she relaxed against him but then she pulled away and slapped his chest. "What the hell! This does not make up BFF's Paul!" she then jumped up and walked to her room taking the tea from Billy who was standing in the kitchen doorway.

Paul stared after her. "So … You not going to tell her about the imprint?" Billy asked sitting down on his recliner. Paul looked at him shocked. "Sam told me everything this morning." "Sir I didn't …" "I'm not mad Paul, this is good, this will be good for her. I know you wouldn't have chosen her for yourself but maybe this will help her change, maybe she'll lose some weight, start smiling more be there for you and…" "Stop Billy." Paul says before he loses his cool. "She shouldn't change, I don't want her too." He then gets up and walks to the front door. "I chose her before fate started getting involved, it just gave me the courage. Goodnight Billy." He then opens the door and walks out.


	5. Chapter 5

The smell of bacon drifting through the house woke Jackie up. Mmm the smell made her stomach growling. She hadn't eaten the night before since Paul was there so she was starving! She didn't eat that much the previous day, right? A bit of bacon can't do that much harm.

Since she picked up weight and started to get bullied more she has been kind of… obsessed is a strong word but … yeah fine she was completely obsessed. I mean having people bring it up so much makes you kind of think about it a lot. She probably thinks about it as much as they say boys think about sex. A lot! But she only had the sandwich yesterday that she took to the beach and she was cold last night and went to bed directly after her hot shower. So bacon sounded really good right now.

She got up then and made her way to the kitchen. It was empty but the bacon was sizzling in the pan and the sill extremely runny eggs in the pan next to it. There was freshly buttered toast on two plates. Huh, dad went all out. But pretty typical of him to walk out with things on the stove, like the kitchen fire of 2000 … and 2003 and 2005. It's been a busy couple of years. She poured the cold cup of tea from the previous night in the sink. She then instinctively reached for the radio on the notes streamed out.

**(I can only imagine, David Guetta Ft Lil Wayne & Chris Brown)**

"O… every time it would bring me to life."

"I could only imagine only imagine what it'd be like."

"O… every time it would bring me to life."

"I could only imagine only imagine what it'd be like."

"What it'd be like, what it'd be like, like, like what it'd be like, like, like, like, like…."

She loved this song; she then started to shake her hips to the rhythm, and hummed along with the words.

She was beautiful, shaking her hips along to the music. She went from humming to singing the words.

"Saw you saw you from afar and I say what's up"

"You can tell me your name, when we waking up"

"they call me toochie, I'm good I'm goochie"

"Now you can kiss your old friend goodbye, smootching."

"You're a beast, you're a beauty "

"man I think someone den give to better oozing… shoot me."

"You're a fire work brighter in the dark"

"so lets turn off the lights and give me that sparkI saw you from afar

"Thought I'd say "wassup""

"You can tell me your name, when we breaking up"

"Call me Tunechi, I'm good, I'm Gucci"

"Now you can kiss your old dude goodbye: smooches"

"You're a beast, yo-your a beauty"

:Man I bet somebody dunn gave Cupid an Uzi: shoot me"

"You're a firework, biter in the dark"

"So lets turn off the lights and give me that spark"

"… every time it would bring me to life."

"I could only imagine only imagine what it'd be like."

"o… every time it would bring me to life."

"I could only imagine only imagine what it'd be like."

"What it'd be like, what it'd be like, like, like what it'd be like, like, like, like, like…."

Still shaking her hips she then jumped around and as soon as she saw me leaning against the doorjamb the giant smile on her face started to fall. Her body stilled and her eyes widened. Fear. She faced giant wolves without breaking a sweat but now, the scent of her fear permeated the air.

My smile faltered. No she was so happy a few seconds ago. I then took an involuntary step towards her reaching towards her. She then looked towards her bare feet. And I involuntarily looked down and then my eyes slowly raked up her body once again. Her long tanned legs bare to mid-thigh, she was still wearing her flannel pyjama shorts. I see that her knee has scabbed over and repress the need to growl. Well at least it's getting better. Her hips that where swinging a second ago looked perfect, i just wanted to grab her hips and pull her towards my gro… whoa slowdown, just enjoy the view. His eyes then focus on her chest, framed perfectly in a tighter that her usual V-neck shirt. Mmm He has always loved cleavage. He spends a few more seconds then looks up at her face. It takes him a second to realize her sent has changed from fear to shame. Her cheeks where tinged pink and her blue eyes where staring at his bare chest. He couldn't help the cocky smile. "Uh… what are you doing here?" she asks then, looking up at him with her blue eyes. "I… uh slept on the couch, and Billy went out earlier. He and Harry went fishing. And I was starving and I thought maybe you were hungry too since you didn't eat last night." I say rambling for the first time in my life. She looks down at her feet again. "I thought that since you decided to maybe not hate me anymore that you would like having some breakfast with me… if you wouldn't mind I mean." She then slowly looked up. I couldn't help the smile. She returned a very small one. "Yeah, am… that sound good Paul, thank you."

Victory! I walked to the table and pulled out a chair for her. She raised an eyebrow at me but sat down in the chair. I filled our plates and put hers down in front of her before falling into my chair with my own. She shyly smiled at me again and I gave her a big grin before pretty much stuffing my face. I keep an eye on her and I see her picking at the food her. "Is it good?" I ask. "Yeah, it's great." Her cheeks reddening once again.

Shit! Having Paul in my kitchen was weird, but having a much buffer shirtless Paul in my kitchen was fucking bad and yet so good… His brown muscled chest. Fuck! She had on shorts and a tight shirt. Why the hell did she have to come down in her pyjamas. Well he cooked her breakfast, great smelling breakfast. Then it all went to shit. The plate in front of her was loaded and she had a mini breakdown. Is he going to laugh at me? What if I eat too much. Shit! Shit! Shit! I have no clue why I care what he thinks… but this was her comfort zone her home, and if he laughed at her here it'd hurt a lot more. "Is it good?" he asked. "Yeah, it's great" he kept looking at her with a worried look. "Are you sure it's okay?" she sighed and looked at him giving him a small smile "Its fine Paul really." To prove her point she took a bite a bacon. He smiled then and went back to inhaling his breakfast.

When he was finished she took his plate. "Thank you for breakfast." He smiled and she turned to the sink, she scraped the remaining halve of her breakfast into the dustbin, having been afraid of looking like a pig. She washed the dishes in the warm soapy water and Paul appeared next to her with a dishtowel, he dried and she washed. Just in peaceful quite. After he put away the last plate he turned towards her. "I've got patrol in 10 minutes, but I'll see you later?" he had a warm smile on his lips. "Sure, see yah." She said smiling back at him.

Weirdest fucking breakfast ever! He was so nice and un-Paul-like that it was starting to freak the shit out of her. He finally left and she felt so relieved. Then after a second she became nervous, why the fuck that happened she had no clue!

She took a deep breath shrugged the feeling off and made her way upstairs. Today she was finally going to be able to go and see her baby.


	6. Chapter 6

_5 minuets! You're on patrol for 5 minutes and you let my fucking imprint go over the treaty line_! Paul screams at Embry before jumping at him again barely missing his neck but sinking his teeth into Embry's left shoulder. The blood of his pack brother staining his muzzle. _WTF! Paul!_ Embry screams when he was finally free of his teeth_. It's Jack! It's not like I ever watched out for her before_. It was Leah who bit into his back next. _Fucking idiot!_ She screams.

"That's enough. Phase back! NOW!" Sam commands finally arriving to the scene. We obey the command. "He let her go over the treaty line! She knows about the wolves now he could have stopped her." I scream pulling up my shorts. Sam raises his eyebrow at Embry. "It's Jack! Am I just suddenly supposed to care about her?" Embry says. But we all know he's lying. The imprint made her pack. We all care for her now in some way or the other, we can't help it. He's just freaked out by it being HER. Leah punches him, straight in the jaw. Damn I like that girl.

"No more Fighting!" Sam says putting some weight behind the command. "She's pack Embry, I will not force you to accept that but you will eventually" Embry scoffs at that. "Paul, there is nothing we can do now, she'll be fine, you need to calm down and start thinking of a way to tell her about the imprinting." I suppress a growl. "Embry finish you patrol and try to actually protect our people." Embry then looks down in shame. "And Paul, Leah leave him alone, no fighting I mean it." He then turns as if dismissing us. I hate that the power has almost gone to his head. Leah she puts her arm around my shoulders, come on big guy lets go.

She could feel his presence behind her, could feel his predatory eyes watching her. She didn't dare move. "Now, what wold such a young girl like you be doing in these woods?" She could feel his cold breath in her neck. "My woods." He whispers, his cold lips touching her ear. She couldn't help it, her reaction was natural.

She laughed! Right out just burst out laughing! She spun around coming nose to nose with him. "Your woods!" she says still laughing, "Please! If these woods belong to anyone, it would be Carlisle. Anyway I don't think you wife would let you have it!" he watched her for a second and then burst out laughing as well.

"Climb on munchkin and lets go for a run." He said, his golden eyes shining. She smiled at Emmet and then climbed onto his back. As soon as her arms closed around his neck he took off at an exhilarating speed through the woods. She strained her eyes not to blink. She didn't want to miss a thing because if you blinked you missed it all. She would hate to miss this.

"Rosie is inside with you baby." He says allowing Jackie to slide down back to earth. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. Emmet just had that effect on people. His smile is infectious. He put his arm around her shoulder and nudged her towards the garage with an eager smile.

The sleek black lines of her Ford mustang immediately drew the eye. She loved this car. When her mom and dad were young they wanted to fix it up but never did, her brothers tried for a while but never really succeeded. She wanted this car so bad, wanted to be the one to finally drive it but, funds were an issue, and fine she had no idea what she was doing.

The long pale legs at the hood of the car drew her attention then. The long blond hair. "Rosalie" she said, wonder evident in her voice. The blond spun around, looking like a super model, perfect in every way. The big smile on her face was rare though. Rosalie was known as a hard ass, everyone steered clear of her but she seemed to have taken a liking to Jackie. She held her one arm out toward Jackie. Jackie quickly closed the distance between then and was hugged to Rosalie's side. "Happy early Birthday Munchkin!" she said cheerily, well as cheerily as Rosalie got. Jackie smiled up at the blonde and couldn't help the small tear. "Thank you so much! I can't believe you inished so early! Thank you thank you." She never got why Rosalie liked her so much. Was it pity? Probably… what else could it be! But she did and it was so nice, she was like a second mom sometimes … but was that pity too?

"It's just love." A honey voice says from the garage door. She looks at Edward then, his stunning bronze hair and soulful eyes. She raises her eyebrow in Question and he smiles. "She loves you. We all do." He says with a small smile. "Yeah" Rosalie says hugging Jackie to her side again. "Why you had to be an idiot and go for the clumsy one I will never know." She spits at him then. "That's just cause she didn't want me." He says winking. Before turning and walking into the house. That never happened, he just liked irritating Rosalie.

Bella and Edward… they were just magic together, there was no denying that. It was insta love. She met the Cullen's the year after her mom died. She was quite alone and secluded that year. It was during this time that she also started figuring out the whole legends being true thing. She was so quite, alone and just plain looked over that she had the opportunity to watch people more closely, like Sam Uley, he was pretty much a dead give away. She spent most of her time in the woods, when a nomad vampire cornered her one day she was very frightened. She had already heard about the Cullen's with their famous golden eyes and assumed they were the vampires of the legend. But this vampire, the nomad, his eyes were red. Ruby Red. Blood red. She was scared shitless! Completely!

Hell no was she going to not fight back. She hit him with all of her might, heard the crack and felt the pain. When he laughed she kicked him and felt and heard the second crack. (This was known as the year Jackie tried "rock climbing." Her Father yelled at her and she was grounded for a month.) When she thought that everything was going to end two blond gods rushed out of the forest and ripped the vampire apart. And that was it, that was how they met.

They spent an hour in the garage, looking at everything. Rosalie and Emmet eventually went hunting but promised to be back before she left. She then walked into the T.V. room. She quite calmly walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jasper. He smiled and she felt her soul being filled with peace and love, she hit him with all the happiness she could muster then in return she smiled at him and he kissed her cheek. He pulled her close to him and she laid her cheek on his shoulder. Blond god number two ladies and gentleman.

They never talked much, he communicated through his emotions more and she liked trying to do the same. They just got each other. They spent most of the afternoon on the couch watching movies. "Want to come with me to get Alice from the cabin?" He asked later. Got to love the accent. "Nah I'm going to hang out with Edward" Jackie says when he walks into the room. "See you in a bit then little bit." He says making his way out of the room. Smiling about the nickname she laid back on the couch allowing all her questions swerve through her head and by default Edwards head. She likes asking this way and he didn't seem to mind to answer.

"I don't, you always had an interesting mind." She turned her head and smiles at him. "So go ahead start answering Eddie" He grumbled at the nickname and then sat back on the other couch as well. "They always did like you more than Bella." "Yeah I know that! But why would those two in particular?"

"That year you were so sad and lost, we all came across you a few times. I pieced together the story from your thoughts." I cringe at the thoughts as they pop into my head, the time my mom died my dad getting further away, the town rejecting me. I see Edward cringing as well. "Carlisle felt it best not to interfere. Jasper I think was the most effected, the blood impulse was still very strong at that stage but the absolute grief and agony that you were feeling, and made him feel, was so much that he just couldn't not see you, he couldn't just think of you as blood when he felt the pain you were in." "So it is pity then?" "No" he sighs "You made him look through the blood lust, you helped him."

I sat just thinking for a while, "And Rosalie?" I asked hesitantly. "Ah.. Jasper couldn't help the emotions leaking through to us and … okay so that might have started off as pity but then she started to truly see you… She was the first one to see that you never cried, we could all feel the paint but you were strong and she loved that about you, well you know her story and she wanted kids so badly." Rosie would be an amazing mom. Edward smiles. "She wanted to be there for you but we couldn't it wasn't safe. But when the nomad found you there was no stopping the two of them, there was no holding them back. Trust me … Carlisle tried. Rose just went for you and when Jasper saw her go he couldn't stop himself. They loved you from the start." I see Rosie's smiling face then the scowl that appears when… "Yeah, she always thinks Bella's too weak." Edward interrupts my thought. "But she does really want me happy."

We sat in silence for a while. Jasper walked into the house later on with a bubbly happy Alice hot on his heels. He sat on the couch kissing my cheek again and Alice ruffled my hair. She sat next to Jasper's other side. They left me to enjoy my thoughts. Rosalie and Emmet walked in later and Rosalie sat on my Right side Emmet sitting in Edward's lap. I couldn't help the giggle and Edward promptly Pushed Emmet to the floor. "So… they found out then?" Edward says. I realize everyone is staring at me and promptly shut up. Only to open my mouth and go "Huh?"

"The Mutts." Rosalie grumbles "They found out about you." O… "Ah… yeah Paul kind of phased in front of me and I wasn't quite in the mood to put on a shocked and awe show." Rosalie smiled at me proudly. "Good girl."

"Well, they are going to smell us on you, but just try to keep as quite as possible." Edward says. "I will." I say. We then spent the rest of the day watching Emmet loose to Jasper in every possible TV game. I enjoyed it thoroughly.

"Be careful okay! And don't you dare not use your seat belt! And don't go too fast!" "Shut it Jasper" Rosalie interrupts him. "Just have fun!" "Yeah have fun Little Bit." They both kiss my cheek through the window. "Love you"


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting on the front steps with his head buried in his hands Paul barely noticed the gravel crunching or the roar of an engine, it was the headlights blinding him that finally got his attention. Blinking in confusion he looked up as the car door shut. There standing was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Jackie with her long hair falling over her shoulders eyes shining brightly and a huge smile on her face. She looked more perfect just then than she had ever looked before. Confident happy and absolutely glowing…. Was that what her face was going to look like when she was carrying his babies? Did she want babies? Well… she is going to have them! Lots! Lots of little smiling blue eyed dark haired little girls…. Fuck! I'm sounding like Jared when he thinks about Kim.

He slowly stood up and took a step closer to her. As soon as he shook the thoughts off the sickly sweet bleach smell filled his nostrils. "Where were you!" he demanded. Her face changed instantly and she took a step back. He quickly closed the distance between then. She had her back against the car and his heaving chest was almost touching hers. "Where. Were. You." He emphasized the words his voice dropping to an almost growl. The smell of her fear almost covered the sickly sweet, Almost. "I…. what are you doing Paul… its I was out, what are you talking about?" she asked in a small voice. "Don't you dare bullshit me! The car reeks of the blond bitch! And you! You reek of that cowboy! You know all about us so don't you dare tell me you don't know what the fuck I'm talking about"

"It's not my place to talk and it" "Bull!" he interrupts again. "You reek of them and you drive their car." Smelling them on her, it made him see red. Was this what Sam felt when he… an image of Emily's face popped into Paul's mind, the kind smile and dark eyes overshadowed by the dark red scars. The image cleared a bit of the red haze and he was able to see Jackie again. The bright smile was gone, the glowing face was replaced with fear flushed cheeks and red eyes threatening to spill over. She was still beautiful though. Big blue eyes that he could get lost in, her mouth open as if to something.

"Leave Leah!" he screams, frightening the shit out of Jackie, when he feels her presence at his back. "Paul…" "No! You have no say." He says. "It's not may place to talk and it's not your place to ask." Jackie repeats and completes her previously interrupted sentence, but her voice was much weaker. "It is my place! More my place that anyone else's" he says darkly. She seemed to be slowly recovering as she looked at him. "Bullshit." She threw the word back at him her eyes getting hard. "They are my friends, my family!" "No! they are not! And they will never ever be! Do you understand me! Never. You think its love when bloodsuckers let you borrow their car!" "It's an early birthday present you idiot!" that one got him for a second but he quickly recovered. "Bloodsuckers will never be your family!" "What makes you think you have a fucking say!"

"Because you are mine! Mine and I will not share you with the dead! You are mine." Her face was one of utter confusion, like she was wondering if he was really this crazy. He stepped closer to her. He never wanted to tell her this way, it was supposed to be beautiful. He closed her off from the she wolf at his back and focused on her eyes. "Mine… my mate… my imprint." He whispered to her.

Her face went from confusion to understanding to all out balling in a matter of seconds. This was not the intended effect. She was supposed to be happy about being with him not sad. Maybe she doesn't want me, the thought made him take a step back. He should have known better because the she wolf saw her chance and knocked him out of the way. And his crying imprint easily fell into her arms. They she wolf quickly picked his imprint up and carried her inside.

How could this be… he thought she was supposed to love him just like he loves her… he had made his share of mistakes but, was the stupid choices of a boy enough to destroy the life of a man… it seems so. The rejection he felt right then ripped through his body and he easily phased and ran. The thoughts of two of his pack members entering his head.

_What's up Paul…. O _Seth's thought died down seeing the scene flash through his thoughts. _Thank fuck for that now the normal sane Paul can return to us_. He thought about fearing off course and kicking the shit out of Embry but then he wouldn't be fast enough to get away… get away…get away…

_Shit! Embry get Sam!_ Seth screams and a few seconds later Embry's mind disappears from the pack mind. _You can't Paul. You can't just run_. Seth says as he changes course towards Paul. _She'll come around. She loves you. She does. Just calm down don't…_

Paul ran harder that night that he ever had, he had never been the fastest in the pack, he was strong not fast. Leah could maybe have caught him but she was with Jackie, the Alpha could have stopped him but he was probably home in bed with his imprint. So Paul ran…


	8. Chapter 8

It had been days, Jackie wasn't sure how many. They seemed to have started to melt into each other. Leah… wow it was nice to have her back, Jackie had always assumed that Leah couldn't see her but deep down it still hurt that she didn't fight. Well she was here now so that was what was important. She just wanted him here, her? Them?

Agh. Jackie sighed and just looked down at her book. The letters swirled in front of her eyes and made her head hurt. She squeezed her eyes shut and closed the book. It had been getting worse with the passing of the days. She missed reading. She hadn't been able to after a few days of sleeplessness. Leah has spent most of her time with Jackie and when she was busy her brother tended to drop by. They talk a lot but Jackie had been talking less and less. She just couldn't find the energy.

Paul wasn't back. Seth said that he would be but Jackie couldn't be sure. She still couldn't comprehend the whole imprint thing and with every passing day her ability to comprehend seemed to lessen. Sam and Jared had both been away from their imprints but the bond didn't seem to affect the imprints as much. Seth's theory was that it was affecting Jackie either because the bond was under stress or maybe because it was a very strong bond. It didn't feel strong… nothing felt strong anymore. Just weak. Her body, her mind, her will, her everything seemed to be weakening.

She appreciated Leah and Seth. They had been so kind, they had even managed to keep the bullies at bay, but sometimes she needed space. She had been sneaking off at school more often, sitting in die lab. It was quite and the wolves seemed to respect her alone time. Leah even helped her to the lab this morning. It wasn't that she couldn't do it herself; it was just a lot of work carrying her books and all that. Her mind always drifted to Paul. She didn't mind it as much, she had always thought of him, always thought of his eyes, but now things were different.

The imprint took away her little make believe world, made things far too real. It wasn't just a little fantasy about the hot as hell bully. It was thinking about a forced soul mate that she could feel, tugging at a string connected to her heart. It was painful at times, less at others, but always present. It was the worst at night. It was cold, like an icy hand gripping at her heart, squeezing.

The string was pulled extremely tight at this time, and it was scorching hot. She simply sighed and rested her head on her arms, staring blankly at Maggie, the science class bunny, running on a wheel in her cage.

"I always wanted to set her free, you know? Poor little thing stuck in that cage. Mike and them are trying to talk Mr Redbuck into dissecting her. Would be so sad." She says in a soft voice not turning her head away from the squeaking wheel with a big ass rabbit on it. The packs thoughts weren't exaggerated, she was sick. Even without seeing her face he knew. Her normally tan skin seemed paler and she seemed to have lost a bit of weight. Her shoulders weren't at their normal stubborn but cute height, they hung. And even though she was sitting she seemed to be out of breath just uttering the sentences.

He stared the back of her head, willing her to turn but too stubborn to ask her to. His chest burned but he didn't dare approach her. It was like the chains connecting them was pulling at his chest but he stood still. "It's just a rabbit." He said. She shrugged "Cute one though."

"You look like shit." he says trying to keep his voice steady. "You smell like shit." He smiled faintly. "No showers out in the wild." "No sleep back here." She says and then yawns as if on cue. He didn't really know what to say. She then turned to look at him and he was shocked. He had missed her so much and she was still stunning but she was tired. Her blue eyes had very dark circles under them. Her cheeks had lost their normal cheerful blush. She was deathly pale. Her head was still resting on her arms, and it looked almost as if she was too weak to hold her head up. The pack was right; him running was a bad idea.

"I'm so sorry…" he said, guilt evident in his voice. "Don't, please don't start with a guilt ridden thing, I don't want it." That hurt… she didn't want it, she wanted nothing to do with him probably. Pain overtook him then but he quickly covered it with anger. His face hardened and his body went ridged. He couldn't take the rejection. He set his jaw in a tight line and spun towards the door. He grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open.

"No!" her weak breathy scream instantly stopped his actions. Anchored his feet to the ground. A chair cluttered to the floor and he spun just in time to see her as her legs gave out from under her and she fell to the ground her outstretched hand still clutching at his shirt. He quickly grabbed her around her waist and pulled her up and hugged her to his chest. Tears streamed down her face and her blue eyes looked huge. "Please… I can't just…" she shook her head as if to clear it, "don't leave." She says with tears streaming down her pleading face and her body slumping against his.

He held her with his one arm and whipped the tears off her face with his thumb. She closed her eyes and pressed her face into his palm. She hummed lowly and then her body went slack. "What the…" He had to catch her quickly. He picked her up bridal style and held her close to him. "Seth" he said half freaking out. He knew the young wolf was close by. He appeared in the doorway within seconds. He took one look at the passed out girl in his arms and sighed. "I was wondering when that would happen." He reached out of swiped a strand of hair, that had fallen into her face, behind her ear. A growl unconsciously came from Paul's chest. Seth didn't react at all. "She has been exhausted, hadn't been able to sleep at all since you left. I didn't want her to come to school but… she's stubborn." A faint smile playing at his lips. He looked up at Paul then.

"Why don't I take you two home."

This was amazing. He had been in bed with a lot of girls but never had he just… slept with them. He wasn't proud of his past but yes, he usually just had sex and then they were on their way. There were a few clingy ones sure, girls like Jessica and Lauren that wanted more and never got the message but he knew how to handle them. This was different, it was new. He savoured the moment. He loved the feeling of her head resting on his chest, her hot breath in his neck, her hair tickling him. But most of all he absolutely loved her sent that filled his nose and head. He loved being this close to her, being close enough to smell her. He so wished her sent would rub off on his bed. Agh. No! This imprint would not make him weak. But it was nice, having her beg for him, miss him, he absolutely loved that!

She slept peacefully mostly. She sighed peacefully a few times or cuddled in closer to his chest. As it started to get dark he reached over and covered them both with his blankets. "Paul…" she sighs. Shock quickly followed by joy swept over him then and he fell asleep with a huge smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

The smell of his imprint, his mate, his love surrounded him. It smelt of fresh flowers, roses' maybe, and honey? What was that? It smelt delicious. Absolutely fucking mouth-watering. He groaned and rolled over only to be met with a cold pillow. "Fuck!" he huffs as he jumps up. He doesn't hear her anywhere in the house. Shit! She left! Sure he had snuck out of a few girls rooms but … she actually left… he couldn't believe it. He fucking loves her and she sneaks out! He was pissed!

He made his way to the Black house cussing and scowling at everything on the way. Billy saw his face and quickly informed him that Jackie had left early with her guitar and that he had no idea where she was. He knew, he always knew.

No matter how many times he sees her sitting there, on the beach with her long dark curls blowing softly in the breeze while she strums her guitar, it just never gets old. He usually makes him stop and take a second watching but today the pain and the anger clouded his vision of her and he just stormed towards her.

She was sitting against the log with her eyes closed and her face turned up towards the sun. there was a small smile playing at her lips. So she was completely scared shitless when paul just about screamed at her. "What the fuck!" Her eyes flash open and she stares at him with shocked eyes, clutching her chest. She opened her mouth, probably to cuss but he didn't give her a chance. "You left! You know that I'm imprinted! You know I love you so you knew it would hurt me if you left! And still! Still you fucking left me there to wake up alone! What is wrong with you?" by this time she had gotten to her feet. Her eyes had gone from frightened to blazing with anger. Her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"How dare you!" she seethed. "Me? Are you insane! I'm the one that came back. I saw you! You were sick and I came back for you!" her mouth fell open in amazement. "You're actually serious! My fucking soul you stupid fucking boy!" she screamed. "You are mad at me because I'm not kissing your feet for coming back to me when it's your imprint that made me sick." He wanted to speak but she just kept going. "Years! Fucking Years you have all treated me like shit! You trip me you kick my books you call me fat and a bitch and a dork. You made my fucking life hell." "I know! I was a fucking idiot but you forgave me! You gave me a second chance!" He said gruffly. "That was before I knew about the imprint." That hurt him. "but… I...I love"

"No!" she screamed "Don't you fucking dare! You don't deserve to say that. You treated me like shit for ever and still I have been in love with you since we were young! I am a stupid idiot just like you! Cause no matter what you did I still couldn't help it. I have always felt this way, and always wished for you to see me as more than the fat little girl." He reached out to her but she shook her head and took a step back. Her eyes were huge and bright with tears. When she spoke again her voice was soft and tears started to stream down her face. "I always dreamed of you wanting me too. But this…this is just so awful. Feeling this way… and in return you… in return I get a forced love. The guy that's always hated me… is forced to love me. It's sick and its wrong… and it hurts."

Paul was stuck in his own mind for a second. He thought she hated him but all this time … "No… no its not forced, I love you so much, I have loved you for a long time!" he tried desperately but to no avail. She smiled sadly at him and said "You have never noticed me, as in me, not just the dork you pick on, before the imprint." "I did!" she didn't even answer, she shook her head sadly and just turned, walking away from him.

This was it, this was what Leah had warned him about, that she wouldn't ever believe him about his feelings and this was why the pack was mad at him, for hiding the truth. This was why Leah kicked his ass the first day. He had no way to prove to her that he loved her before. He was so scared that she didn't love him that he didn't even think about what she must feel about the whole imprint thing. He had no way to show her he noticed her before….

"Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,

You sure are looking good.

You're everything a big bad wolf could want.

Listen to me." He spoke the words.

She stopped walking. Her back going ridged.

She turned around, her tear stained cheeks reddening, she was blushing…

She took a step towards him with huge eyes he took a step towards her then, his eyes begging her to see the truth.

"My song… " she shook her head, trying to make sense of it all.

That song…. I wrote it months ago. I had no idea why I didn't write it out of Red's view but out of the wolfs, but now, hearing Paul rough deep voice. Speaking the words… it sent shivers down my body. This is how it was meant to be, meant to sound. She stared at him for a second…

"how…You… it was you… I knew someone was watching me, I could feel it… I…" confusion the only emotion on her face... "Why?" she asks.

"I told you…" he takes another step towards her "The imprints not forcing me to love you … because I loved you before the imprint. A few months back I was on my way through the woods towards the beach and I heard you singing… It was just the most stunning thing I have ever heard. And then I found you. Sitting there and you looked so beautiful, I…I couldn't help it. I didn't plan on it happening, it just did. I came back as time went on, when you smiled it made me happy and when I saw you crying some days I wanted nothing more than to make you feel better but I… "

"You kept picking on me..." she says looking down at her feet. He reached out then and cupped her chin in his hand, lifting her head to look at him. "I was scared and really fucking stupid. I was so scared that you wouldn't accept me and… yes I was a stupid child…" "You where ashamed?" tears running down her cheeks. "I can't go back in time, and trust me I would if I could. I would give anything to be able to go back and not be a fucking pussy… but I can't … I just have now, I can only show it to you now… Please, I am begging you to give me the chance to love you now." He pleaded with his whole being. Reaching out with his heart and soul and eyes and his hole being, tugging then on the chain that connected their hearts. Her breath hitched "I already forgave you…. Remember?" she asks then, a small smile playing at her lips.

You could physically see the joy as it swept through his body. She felt the joy as it swept through the imprint as well and then… then they both just grinned at each other. He took a step closer to her then, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her head in his other hand. It felt amazing being this close to him, the guy she has loved forever. She closed the space between them and then slowly he bent his head towards hers, giving her time to object probably… was he fucking stupid? She had been waiting forever for this. His lips then finally touch hers. A spark shoots through her body causing them both to moan. He recovers quickly and slowly his tongue licks her bottom lip. She moans again and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue then touches his and they instantly start battling for control.

After a few seconds he pulls away. "What the fuck is that?" hurt flashes through her and he quickly smiles at her. "What the hell is in your mouth?" recognition flashes on her face and she starts laughing. Not just giggling but all out laughing. He had never heard a sound more beautiful. As she laugh he takes the opportunity to look at her tongue and spots it. "Holy shit!" he screams "You actually have a tongue ring!" she snaps her mouth shut and looks at him. Shit doesn't he like it? "I can take it …out if.. if you" "Hell no!" he presses his mouth to hers again and quickly slips his tongue into her mouth. "Hot!" he growls into her mouth.

They eventually break away to catch their breath, both staring at each other with hooded eyes. "If I just knew… that it could be like this." He says later as he sits, leaning against the log and she sits between his legs on the sand with his fingers slowly playing through her hair. "Yeah" she sighs and leans back against his chest. "I am starving" he says kissing the top of her head. "Let's go home." He helps her up and they make their way towards town. She just completely get lost in the feeling of his big warm hand covering hers. What if people see, most kids are still in school but what if someone skips out and sees us… shit does he even want people to see, shit! He squeezes he hand and she looks up at him, he smiles brightly and she starts to calm down. Wait… home who's home? Why did he just say home and not her house or his, this shits sucks. "Stop thinking, your freaking yourself out." He says smiling and it was true, so she just calmed the fuck down and allowed him to lead her.

She was in the house this morning but she ran so fast she didn't look around now as she walks into the house she allows her eyes to wander. The house is about the same size as her house but just slightly more devoid of the small female touches. She knew that his mother had left a year or so ago and she could see it as she looked at the house. He put her guitar down at the door and turned to her and smiled.

They sat on the dark brown living room couch with their sandwiches. The silence that they shared was amazing. Not uncomfortable at all. He sat and watched some strange TV show and she sat sideways with her legs crossed and watched him. Every now and then he would look at her from the corner of his eye and then he would smile. "See something you like?" he asked after a few seconds

She smiled and blushed looking down at her hands. He chuckled and switched off the TV. He turned towards her, his arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her into his lap. He buried his face into her hear and took a deep breath. "What would you like to talk about. Anything." How did he… "I could almost feel the boredom coming off of you." She smiled "Could you maybe tell me about the wolves… more about the pack…"

He pulled her so that she was lying across his lap, he smiled down at her, playing with her hair. "Did you know, there are more packs out there?" her face brightened instantly. "Really? I never read about that. Have you talked to them, are they nice?"

He grimaced, "La push is in the middle of a few packs, we've only spoken to one pack, they warned us that some packs might be keen on having the area, but… we are strong, so we aren't too warried." She smiles, "Did you know that females have a big influence on pack strength?" she asks, by the look of confusion she brightens up at the opportunity.

"I read a lot of my dad's books. Some I'm sure even he hasn't read… and from what I could see females provide strength for the pack also by being main reproduction options so imprints are like very important, female shape shifters being so rare, and having the biggest pure bloodline reproduction options are like….like… super powers." She says giggling. "So Leah would be like super important…" his face looked pained. "yeah babe… Leah… well since she phased… she hasn't you know… babe, she can't have kids " she was having a mini Yay moment because he called her babe so it took a few seconds for the words to sink in. then she laughed. He looked at her shocked. It took her a minute to collect herself. "Of course she can!" "No babe, she cant." "Yes Paul she can. She's super young, well in wolf years at least. You guys live like forever if you so choose. The imprints can have children because they don't live forever. Leah lives longer so she is still too young to be able to have …" "Pups?" he asks smiling. "Bad mental image." She laughs.

"So wait… are you serious? She can have kids?" "Yeah! I'm sure of it." He grabs her and hugs her to his chest. "You have no idea how happy this is going to make her. She was pretty much destroyed when she thought she couldn't." he looks down at her face again. "My smart girlfriend." His face quickly pales. "You… that's okay right… I mean… " he takes a deep breath "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" she looks up at him, a bright smile on her face, "Yes" she breaths. He crashes his lips to hers and then… then they have the most intense make out session of her whole life.

Wow, she had never done this with a guy, been in a guy's lap their tongues fighting for dominance. Sure she had kissed a guy before, but it never went this far. But it had never gone this far, she could feel all the heat in her body pooling at her centre and then when he grabbed her hips and grounded her down onto his hips, she just about lost it. A deep moan escaped both of their mouths. Their eyes locked and she was kind of shocked at the intensity of the emotions in his eyes. He slowly smiled at her then and then started kissing her neck. It made her whole body feel like Jell-O as his hot wet moth trailed down from behind her ear down her neck until he was nipping at her collarbone. It was heaven. They spent the whole day there on the couch talking, watching some TV. Making out… a lot!

"Thanks for today. It was amazing." She was leaning against the door on her front porch and he was hovering over her. "Yeah.. it was" she says blushing once again. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" "Yeah tomorrow." Fuck! She was such a dork. He smiles and he leans down and kisses her softly.

"Hay Jackie. Wow. You look so much better. I'm glad you took a day off, you even got the color back in you cheeks." Her days says as she closes the door. "Yeah dad, day off was what I needed. Well I'm off to bed." she made her way upstairs and took a warm shower, letting the warm water wash over her body. Wow, what a day. Finally she had the man she had been pining over for the last couple of years. And bless the gods he loved her right back, it seemed like a fairy tale, a perfect little story.

She made her way to her bed and saw the light on her blackberry blinking. Wow she had forgotten it here. First few were from Leah,

_Where are you today?_

_Girl! You got some explaining to do._

_Gosh, I didn't realize how nice it was having you back, until you weren't here._

Gosh she couldn't wait to tell Leah the news. She was going to freak, gosh she loved that girl. She let her know that she would talk tomorrow and that she would give her the details on her whereabouts then. Next was Jasper.

_Hay little bit, we were thinking about having a movie night Saturday, Alice says she misses seeing you now that the pups create blind spots, let us know. _

That sounded nice, she had missed them these last couple days, she was too tired to visit, so that was a good plan. She replied a defionate yes and that they should just send her the details then. The last was a new number.

_Hay... I hope you don't mind I got your number from Seth (why does he have it by the way?) just wanted to say thanks again and that I can't wait to c U again 2mrow. Sweet dreamz babe._

She got butterflies just reading the message.

_Can't wait to c you either. Gud night._


	10. Chapter 10

They was drove so fast this morning that she… well almost hit a tree next to road. But it was so worth it seeing Leah's face. The second she told her she pretty much howled, was so funny with her being in her human form. She then proceeded to literally tackle Jackie to the ground almost suffocating her in a hug. When she started going blue Seth luckily pulled them both up and made Leah sit in the back seat, strapped in and not allowed to hug any humans. She was in a good mood. They were both hopping in the car as they drove to school.

"Well you look way better." Seth says from next to her smiling at her. She will always love this boy, he was about the only one that was ever nice to her, even when he was part of the pack. "Yeah I feel a millions times better. Taking yesterday off was like a proper battery charge." He lifted his eyebrow at her but didn't say anything more. She didn't want to say too much about Paul, maybe it was the fear that he changed his mind, maybe it was wanting to keep it their little thing for just a bit longer. She parked the car in a space near the entrance, it was the first day that she felt up to driving so most eyes were on the new car. She got out and most people … sneered? Whatever. Leah hugged her, softly, and then skipped towards her class, Seth stayed by her side and gave her a hug as he left her at her class.

Her day continued normally, she didn't see much of the pack only Seth in the class right before lunch. "How you feeling?" he asks as he sits down next to her. She smiles up at him "I'm good, not too tired. You know you don't have to worry about me so much." "I always do." He says. It was true, he always did. They sat through the most boring Politics class before they made their way to the cafeteria. She was stressing, was Paul going to be there, how she was supposed to act. Agh she was going to have an aneurism.

Seth got a huge tray full of food and she got a bottle of water, too scared of her nerves making her barf if she got food. They turned towards the tables and her eyes searched for Paul. When she saw him she just about barfed anyways. He was sitting next to their normal group of friends. And as she watched Lauren the school slut plunks down onto his lap giggling. He looks up surprised at her. Seth's arm quickly reaches around her shoulders and squeezes. Paul's eyes then looks up towards her and they go from surprize of Lauren to all out glaring. He heart gives a heavy thump before she turns away and makes her way to the parking lot, only hearing a high pitched yelp from behind her.

I missed Jackie so much, I wanted to go to school with her but I had the early morning patrol so would only be able to see her later in the day. As I sat in lunch I smelt her, the delicious spicy sweet smell. I looked up and saw her in line with Seth; I suppressed a growl and waited for her. A warm body dropped into my lap and I looked up surprized, Slut. I slept with her a couple of times but clingy never got a hint. I was so in tune with my mate that I heard her small intake of breath she was staring at me with huge eyes but the biggest thing I saw was HIS arm around her I glared, wishing for heat-ray-vision. Her eyes grew impossibly larger and she turned and ran from the cafeteria. I followed, dropping what's her face, on her ass.

I reached her just before she got into her car. I slammed the door shut before she could escape; I stood against her chest with her back against the car. "Why are you running?" I ask eerily calm. "I got the tip, glaring is a pretty obvious way of getting your point across. And Lauren seemed to have your attention." She says. "I was glaring at Him. And the slut sat down, it's not like she was invited. I have a past, it's not like I can erase it. " I say even if it was harsh. "Him?" she asks, but scowls at the past comment. "Seth! He has your number his arm was around you and I saw you two kissing last night in his thoughts." She looks momentarily puzzled but her expression hardens quickly. "I have a past, it's not like I can erase it." She says, but her voice shook, she just said it to hurt me. I growl softly and her eyes widen. "Tell me … please." She gulps but explains. "He was my first." I growl even harder. "Kiss! First kiss I meant! My only other kiss." Even though I don't like it my growling calms. I crash my lips to hers; she is shocked for a few seconds but quickly gives in and gives me access to her mouth.

I love the taste of her on my tongue, the heat of her mouth and feeling the completely out of character tongue-ring against my tongue. I push my body flush against hers. Letting her feel my hardness. "So you have never" "No" she interrupts blushing. I smile and lick slowly up her neck making her moan. "Good" I push against her again "Mine!" I growl, she whimpers, "Say it." I say but only get a moan in return. "Say it."... "Yours" she pants making me smirk. "Good girl." I say before crushing my mouth to hers again. I know I probably over reacted but… I'm a possessive son of a bitch. "Sorry" I mutter when we break apart and I lean my forehead against hers. "s'okay" she says looking completely flustered. I take joy in knowing I made her mind go mush.

We both sigh when the bell rings eventually. We spent the whole break outside. I smile at her again and then grab her hand and drag her to the main school building where we have maths together. Just before we enter she drops my hand. I look down at her, she looks beyond nervous. Shit, I need to fix that. "Don't" I whisper grabbing her hand back, squeezing gently. She just blushes and looks straight forward as we walk in.

People instantly stare. I'm use to people looking at me but Jackie seems to be about to piss her pants. Her face is beautifully flushed and her eyes stay on the floor. I intertwine our fingers and pull her hand up to my mouth kissing her knuckles. She looks up seeming to blush even more and smiles a small smile. People stare and whisper and I am so glad she can't hear a thing "what the fuck is he doing" "holy shit, is she paying him, fuck he must be drunk." "Slut must be willing to do anything. Hell still not worth it." I supress a growl but calm down when I feel her squeezing my hand gently. Looking at her blue eyes, shining up at me, I just don't give a fuck about them. We make our way into the math class and she drops my hand and quickly hurries to her normal seat. I walk to my normal seat next to Jared, he smiles and then nods. I smile back as he does not seem to mind at all. She has her head down her hair covering her face, and doesn't notice me so I pretty much scare the shit out of her when I sit down and pull her seat closer to mine. The whole class swivels around and looks at us.

She keeps her head down and I calmly sit back on my 7th vertebra and smirk at her. She scowls at me from under her hair. A reach over and run my hand up her jean clad leg. She tries, I can see it, but she can't help the small smile playing at her lips. Our eyes lock and her blush recedes as she forgets a bit about the staring class. They whisper and stare but we escape to our own little world, well that is until our bitch of a lecturer walks in and starts a very long class.

I hate maths, but I enjoyed pissing Jackie off. Running my hand dangerously high up her thigh. Every single time I feel her body shiver and then she huffs and looks at me like she could make my head pop off, I smile then which makes her blush and then shake hear head and go on with her work, and then the whole proses repeats itself. Best math's class ever. As the bell rings to signal the end of class she reaches over and smacks the back of my head, I know that it must have hurt but she bites her lip and packs her bag. I grab her hand and kiss it. We make our way to the door." I'll see you later okay?" "Okay" she replies softly. I lean down and softly kiss her lips. She walks left down the hall and I walk the other way to a waiting Jared. Everybody still stares but they don't dare say a word.

I was feeling so weird as I made my way out of the school. My emotions had been all over the place for the last class, going from happy, to nervous to pissed to sad to wondering if I was turning into a woman, it was hell! I was balls tired and just wanted to get home and pass out. As I made my way out of the school and towards the packed parking lot I saw Jackie's fast retreating form with her hair flying around her as she made her way towards her fucking awesome but fucking tainted car, I couldn't help wondering if I could get her to go home with me to pass out. I ran after her but as she turned to climb into the driver's seat I saw her face. She had a dark red and quickly bruising mark on her left cheek and she looked fucking pissed. The look on her face made me miss a step but the mark made me keep walking. When I was at her side her movements stopped and her dark stormy eyes turned towards me. "Who?" I asked trying to control myself. It was her emotions affecting me the last hour.

"No one you can do anything to." She said moving to get into her car again. I took her hand, being as gentle as possible "Who?" I asked again, softening my voice as much as I could. Her eyes left my face and I followed her stare across the parking lot to a group of girls, a group of girls I knew well. Lauren Jessica being the top of the hoary pyramid. They were both giggling with their loyal followers. My anger spiked, she was right I wasn't allowed to beat them up, but as my eyes searched the lot and found my intended target a smile spread across my face. "No!" Jackie screeched next to me, obviously seeing my plan, "don't you dare! I can take care of myself. I do not need you or Leah to protect me." I looked down at her, her left cheek starting to puff a bit but her eyes seeming very stubborn. I reached out and very softly tuck an escaped strand behind her ear, she looked completely shocked and out of her element but she smiled softly and winked. It was fucking hot, was like… behind her bullied pathetic quiet persona, this funky spunky girl with a strong will was always willing to play. "So sexy" I mumbled and she laughed an embarrassed nervous little giggle. So cute going directly to my groin, knowing that this was because she was totally inexperienced. Pure. Mine.

"So, you want to go home?" she looked at me questioningly, and it clicked. "My house, I meant my house." I say realizing that referring to my house as home is pretty weird this early in our relationship. I kissed her hand gently and she smiles before getting into her car. I quickly ran to my dads' well … now my Ford F250, it was huge, black, loud and covered in witty bumper stickers. I loved it. I drove behind Jackie as we made our way out of the Parking lot, as soon as we hit the road she took off. Blond bitch might be a leach but she knew about cars. That thing fucking moved! I just saw her taillights disappearing as she drifted around a corner in the road.

It was a shitty day. Being so completely used to people ignoring me to having just about the whole school stare at me was a fucked up change. Having Paul look so completely calm was nice but I just couldn't do the same. I was freaking out, but I did appreciate the fact that he tried to distract me in maths. It was bliss having his warm hand on my leg. Pure bliss. Then it all went to shit in gym. We finished volley ball early and as I get into the locker room to change Lauren and her band of misfits were waiting. "What the hell do you think you are doing with my man?" I looked at her shocked. "Don't look so shocked. Everyone knows he is mine, so what? Are you paying him or some shit, because he can't be that desperate." "Paul's his own person, Lauren." I reply weakly. Big mistake, like in the wild, teenage girls pray on the weak. A sinister sneer crosses her face. "It must be a prank; there is no way he would ever be with a fat ass like you." I give no reply, I never do. I try to walk away but she stops me. "You're a fucking freak… just like your reject mom!" no one ever brings up my mother, ever. "Fuck you slut!" I screech. Shock crosses her face but she quickly recovers and hits me in my face. Wow, bitch packs a punch. As I stumble back she makes her escape, leaving me hurt and fucking pissed.

Paul notices my fast bruising cheek instantly but even though he means it in the best way it infuriates me that he wants to get Leah to beat Lauren up for me. I wanted to be strong to, to be able to beat her up myself, but I knew I couldn't, it's never been in my nature to be that aggressive, and I never got that mad. Driving was like… therapy. I love driving, the speed the wind the bass of the music flowing through my body. But it was better than ever now because it was my car. I was used to borrowing Roses car but this was different, this was mine. I wonder what Paul's ford dove like…. Wonder if he would let me drive. I was at his house before I knew it, driving on auto pilot. I was there a few minutes later. I was sitting on the front porch steps, and he walked up to me, his form towering over me. I looked up at him and couldn't help returning the grin he gave me. "My girlfriend can drive!" he says. "It's the car, that baby can go." Taking my left hand and holding it in his huge warm one "Yeah, well maybe one day when the smell lessens you would let me take a spin?" he asks with pleading eyes. "We'll see." I say winking he fakes hurt before grinning like an idiot and pulling me up hugging me to his chest. "So what do you want to do today." He asks as we walk to the door. "How about a nice hot shower." He drops his keys making me laugh. Who would have thought I would be able to make Paul Lahote nervous!

"I uh ... I kinda need a shower; I didn't get a chance to after gym at school." I say feeling my cheeks flush. He bends and picks up his keys, and I swear, he blushed just a little bit. "Yeah, yeah of course." He says unlocking the quite cold house. It wasn't winter yet but it was definitely starting to get colder. "Yes of course, shower. Come on" he said smiling once again and taking my hand, leading me towards the stairs. He led me upstairs and to a big room with a very nice looking huge bed. I eyed it jealously.

"You can use anything you like, there are towels in the closet." He looks around nervously once more before smiling and kissing my cheek softly then making his way out of the bathroom. I stood there for a second. I, Jackie Black, was in Paul's bathroom, I made him blush! I was about to be naked where he has been naked several times. I was making history! I was paving a way… I was being fucking melodramatic! I shook my head. I opened the taps before stripping down and getting into the shower. It was amazing. They heat of the water streaming down my body and relaxing my muscles. I made sure to keep my hair dry, not having my shampoo and all but I definitely enjoyed washing my body with his soap. As I dried off I loved having his smell all around me. I pulled on my panties and jeans then put on my bra then I pulled on a dark grey tank top, wishing I hadn't left my jacket in the car. I stuffed my dirty gym clothes into my bag and then opened the door.

He was sprawled on the bed the bed that looked absolutely too huge for any normal person now looking perfect maybe even a few inches too small for him. Then again, she never thought of him as normal. He was lying on his stomach shirtless his head resting on his arms. When she opened the door he opened his eyes lazily and then a cheeky smile spread across his face. He lifted his face and then he inhaled deeply before giving a deep guttural moan that sent an electric shock through her body. "I love you smelling like me." He says in a deep voice. It absolutely soaked my panties. Did I mention shirtless? Him sitting up a bit made the glorious muscles in his back flex. Did I mention shirtless? Did I mention soaked panties? Jah well Shirtless! Soaked!

His face changed in a moment and he took another deep breath. No…. fuck… he can probably smell… fuck, but he didn't look disgusted, his eyes darkened and I blushed. He coughed and then he shifted on the bed. I looked up and he held his hand out towards me. Smiling happily "How about a nap, baby." I smile at the nickname. Yeah a nap sounds delicious but... I can't. not on… no, no, no. "I…"

Agh knowing that's she's in there, naked, and all was driving me nuts, but as soon as she opened the door and the steam, intensifying her sent mixed with my soap I was hard. I couldn't help inhaling her sent but then of course, because fate hates me, the sent of her arousal hit me like a wrecking ball. I just about creamed my pants. I was ready to grab her and take her right then and there but when she blushed it reminded me of her innocence, which helped me control the horny teenager in me. When I asked her to join me everything changed, her sent, her mood her facial expression. "Baby… tell me. I won't pressure you or anything I love you I would never I just thought a nap would be nice." I say sitting up, putting my hands in my lap, trying to hide my arousal. "No it's nothing I just." "It's not nothing, please talk to me." She takes the few steps towards me, standing in front of me. Fuck it, I think before grabbing her hands. "It's stupid, but… like you said you have a past… and it just…" was she having doubts? Did she not want me anymore? Shit. fuck. I squeezed her hands in mine. She looked down at me "It just… you know … the bed, it's kinda, I don't know it just freaks me out a bit, I can't help thinking about… you know." "Fuck!" I mutter jumping up, startling her a bit. "I'm sorry! I didn't even think that far! I'm sorry!" I say and before she could protest I grab her up in my arms, making her giggle, and run down stairs. "Clean, I promise." I say dropping her on the couch. She looks up at me still smiling and I couldn't stop myself from attacking her mouth. We made out for a while before I fell asleep on her lap while she read a book.

I could get used to this, waking up in my lovely imprints lap, feeling her calm and happiness flowing through our bond. I smile up and her and she returns the smile then I cuddle up to her more, pretty much forcing her to leave the book. She smiles puts down the book and then wraps her arms around my neck. Yeah could definitely get used to this. "It's getting late." She states. I sigh and sit up then I move a bit closer to her, which was nearly impossible, but I did. The bruise on her face wasn't bad, but… my wolf just didn't like a bruised imprint. I very softly trailed my wingers down her cheek and then leaned closer. She closed her eyes as I let my lips ghost over the mark. I was scared of hurting her but she trusted me completely which in turn helped me trust myself. "Is it bad that I want to bite you." I mumble while nuzzling her neck. I feel the tremors of her humming through my lips. "I think you might be spending too much time with your wolf." She states lazily. "Maybe, but I want it too. I want to mark you. Right here" I kiss her neck softly "for everyone to see." She hums again. Then turns her head before softly kissing my lips. "Maybe some other time fluff ball, I got to get home." She ruffles my hair, leaving me stunned, and gets up. She puts her book in her bag and makes her way to the door. I jump up and follow her. I spin her around and press her to the door. My lips collide with hers and the electricity instantly starts to flow. She moans deeply. If there is one thing I'm thankful for it's this imprint and just knowing what my mate wants, and likes. She likes being dominated a bit, being a bit out of control, which is good cause I don't think I would be able to not be in control. "Parting is such sweet sorrow." She mumbles against my lips earning her a very confused look. "O my soul, you seriously need to start reading the book we're doing in class, there's a test in a week." "Yeah, yeah" I kiss her lips again and then open the door. "I love you." I say causing her to smile at me brightly, "Love you too" she says making her way down the stairs, causing me to smile at her like a dork.


	11. Chapter 11

Friday was pretty much a repeat of the previous day, lots of staring, whispers. She spent lunch outside sitting on a table with their feet resting on the bench with Leah just enjoying the bit of sun. Paul sniffed them out soon enough and kissed her cheek before sitting down on the bench between her and Leah, leaning against her legs. She just loved feeling the heat of his body against her skin. "So Leah how many pups can we expect from you?" he asks interrupting their conversation. It was a shock that she didn't attack him or something, she simply brightened up and smiled happily, "as many as I can! Like 10! Or more, oi, I don't know a lot!" she looked so absolutely happy. "I know we said we would never have kinds Jackie, but I'm breaking that pact! Now that I know I could there is no way I'm not having kids." Jackie smiled She seemed so absolutely happy, like a weight was lifted. She noticed Paul's stiffening form and strange expression. He looked troubled. She touched his shoulder softly, frowning at him. He met her eyes but then gave her a small smile, but she could see that it was fake. She had no idea what it was, but she was going to find out. Choosing to let him be for now she turned to Leah. "Whatever makes you happy Le-le."

"So what do you have planned for the weekend? Want to watch a movie or something?" "Well, actually, I was invited to a movie night at the Cullen's Saturday." Both of the wolves next to her stiffened. "No fucking way!" Paul burst out jumping up and standing a foot away. Leah quickly stood between the two of them her arms were shaking slightly, showing she wasn't happy either but she wasn't shaking nearly as badly as Paul was. He was all out vibrating. "Paul, they're my family" she says softly staying glued to her seat on the table. Both wolves growled softly making her heartbeat sky rocket. "No, you are not going." Paul sneers. "I am… you are welcome to join me, Jasper said I could bring one of you." "You will not go!" And that was it! She jumped off of the table and faced both wolves "We may be imprinted Paul but I am not you possession!" she with a voice as strong as she could muster. With that she spun around and speed walked to the school doors. She heard a cracking tearing sound and turned just in time to see Pauls grey form disappearing into the woods close to the school. Leah looked at her, gave her a small sad smile and then burst into fur herself, following Paul into the woods.

She couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. It hurt her so much that to have to talk to him that way but, after everything, she was not going to be weak again. In the last couple of days she learnt that she would rather get hit in the face than be weak again. Being weak sucked ass. Just as she was about to enter the doors Jared and Embry came running out. Jared looked at her tear stained face with pity and Embry… well Embry kind off seemed to enjoy it. Fuck him. She straightened up hardened her facial expression and calmly gave them the finger. She didn't need the assholes giving her pity or enjoying her pain. She brushed past them and made her way to class, being thankful for the few extra minutes to collect herself.

He never came back, none of them did.

"Hay dad, I'm home." She says dropping her bag at the door and flopping down onto the couch. "Welcome home. You look beat, how about some tea?" "Sure-sure" he came back a few minutes later with a steaming cup of tea. "Thank you." She says. They sit in silence for a few minutes, "I'm just going to go take a shower then I'll come dinner." He smiles and she takes her cup of tea upstairs. The shower was what she needed it made the day just a little bit better and by the time she was in the kitchen she was humming along to the radio. They ate dinner in silence and watched some TV. Yeah, the Black house sucked most of the time. It was way too quite with just the two of them.

Before she went to bed she spent a few minutes sitting on her window sill, watching the world outside. Thinking, dreaming about the world. The huge world that she was still to experience, there was so much out there, there had to be more than… this, more than this little town, this little house. She smiled, whipping the traitor tear from her eye. "There is more."

When she woke up she easily fell into her normal routine. The house was always empty on Saturdays so she took a nice long showing washing her hair with her favourite shampoo loving the wild flowers smell. It went perfectly with her favourite vanilla scented body cream. She left her hair wet and down and then she made her way towards the kitchen then, quickly dumping the cold cup of tea down the drain. "Why do you do that?" his dark voice asks from behind her. She spins around just barely catching the cup before it hit the ground. "What the fuck! Stop scaring the shit out of me! You'll kill me!" He looked remorseful for a second… "Sorry, but why do you do that? Why do you always dump your tea?" She scowled at him, putting the cup down. "I don't like tea, never have." "But why does your dad" "My mom loved tea" she interrupts "He just assumed I would too, I never had the heart to tell him I don't like it. It's something he did for my mom, we don't really have much since my mom died, so … I guess I like it when he thinks he's doing… something special for me?" it ended as a question "I don't know to be honest, I just like it."

They stared at each other for a while. She would not budge. She was confused and very nuskierig but she was stubborn as hell. She folded her arms in front of her chest. He sighed. "I'm sorry." She raises one eyebrow. "I shouldn't have run off." She says nothing. "I am an idiot." Still nothing. "Fuck, what else do you want to hear?" she lowers her arms. "I'm just watching to see what else I can get out of you." "Full of shit today are we?" she huffs and walks towards him. "I am not your possession Paul, be good and remember that. I love you sure, but I am still my own person and I will not let you make my choices for me." "I just want to protect you!" "I know… I know but the Cullen's have taken care of me for a year now, they saved my life, they love me! Don't even try and deny that!" they stare at each other angrily for a while and then he sighs "I guess I can understand that I guess I can understand that you … like them, it's just … I can't protect you there." He looked so sad and frustrated saying that. She took a step towards him, putting her hand on his arm. "I know you want to protect me, but you don't have to there. Just… trust me. You have to trust me." "I know." He replies taking her hand in his large warm one. "And you have to calm your shit down. You can't just go all furry fury whenever you don't agree with me. We have to TALK about things, like normal people, like a normal… couple." That makes him smile. "I'll try, I promise. I'll try, I promise. I'll try anything." They smile at each other and he leans over to softly kiss her lips. "Let's go to the beach, the sun is shining and I like letting my hair dry in the Sun." she says. She grabs a couple of big red apples on their way out, getting Paul to teach her how to juggle on their way down to the beach. She failed miserably.

"I have two eyes! How the hell do you want me to watch them all at once. She says as he catches the apples for the 10th time." He laughs' and kisses her cheek. When they get to their regular spot Paul sits with his back against the log and Jackie sits between his legs. She leans forwards allowing her hair to fall forwards and dry in the warm sun.

Searing little kisses trail from behind her left down her exposed neck and she hums softly, her fingers trailing over his calve lying next to her thigh. After a while without kisses she hears a crunch and turns to see a chewing Paul, pocket knife in one hand and one of her juggling balls in the other. She turns and faces him, letting her hair fall down her back again. He cuts a slice of apple and holds it to her mouth, watching her mouth intently as she bites the slice, him eating the other halve of the slice. She uncrosses her legs, draping them over his thighs, just to get a bit closer to him. He doesn't say anything just has a small smile playing at his lips as he cuts another slice. Her core is so excruciatingly close to him, it was all she could concentrate on as he puts the slice to her lips, she absently takes a bite without realizing that this slice is bigger and a bit of apple juice escapes from the corner of her mouth.

Paul intensely watches as she her tongue flicks out to catch a drop of juice. Who the fuck knew eating apples could be ridiculously sexy. Well the movement of her lips as she bites a piece of apple, her tongue and holy fucking shit! The scent. He could smell the fresh wildflowers in her hair the dark sent of the vanilla on her skin and then… the fucking sweet smell of her arousal. Having her so fucking close smelling her like this it was making the wolf and man both went fucking ape shit. He kept giving her bigger slices hoping for more juice to escape the corner of her mouth and when the opportunity presented itself he instinctively leaned over and licked the corner of her mouth. It was apple and her and just about the only sustenance he would ever need. Out of pure instinct he firmly grabbed her thighs and pulled her against him, and hell did it feel good. She gasped when her heat came into contact with his hard on, her jeans and his cut-offs being the only barrier between them. Before his common sense could come back to him he enjoyed the feeling of it. She started to move away, and he knew he screwed up by pulling his virginal innocent mate to him like that. To his surprize and complete joy she only moved away to come closer to him, in the end straddling his thighs.

He looked up at her. Amazing. She was blushing but her eyes were smouldering she was biting her lip. Her slightly still damp wavy hair falling over her shoulders. The scent of her arousal now surrounding him. "We sound eat more apples." He says cause her to laugh. He shifted his hips up and with his hands on her hips he pulled her hips down into his, causing a messed up sexy grinding motion. Her laugh abruptly cut off into a deep moan. He smiled at her cockily, that would teach her to laugh at him.

His face was level with her chest he realized very soon. While keeping their eyes locked he leaned closer to her and softly kissed her collarbone then a little bit lower and lower and… until he kissed the bit of exposed skin of her cleavage. He was keeping an eye on her but the way she was gnawing her lip, he was pretty sure she was fine with the situation. Plus the pure lust flowing through the bond was a good indicator. No fucking wonder the imprints were like bunnies, with this shit it would be like cumming twice!

He finally just took the chance and bent his head softly biting her nipple through her shirt and bra. She moaned and her back arched inadvertently grinding against him causing him to moan with her. She crashed her mouth to his, her tongue plunging into his mouth, no tongue ring today it seemed, but no matter, she was a quick learner and had already perfected her skills. She was able to just about drive him to insanity, her tongue massaging his, her heat hovering just a few inches above his straining hard on. He loosened his grip on her hips and slowly made his way up her torso, stopping at her rib cage. His left thumb grazed her plump breast and when she didn't protest he boldly cupped her breast with his hand. One day… one day he would be able to this when she was naked, sprawled out in front of him. She moaned into his mouth when he cupped her breast and when he ran his thumb over her nipple her back arched once again, pressing her into his hand. Taking that as his queue he started to slowly massage her breast. She grounded down on him, and pretty soon they were both moaning. He had slept with girls sure, but this even through their jeans, feeling her pleasure through the bond; it had him on the edge in record time. He just needed that little push… His hands slipped back down to her hips and he grounded her down on him harder and finally got flung over the edge. It was like electricity flowing through him leaving him reeling. Cumming in your pants sucked, but if it left you feeling like this he would cum in his pant every fucking day.

Jackie was still straddling him but she had stopped kissing him, she was intently looking down at him. A huge smile on her smile. He raised an eyebrow, feeling unable to speak. "I …" she blushed. "I did that!" she giggled touching his face. He smiled at her shaking his head before he hid his face in her neck. Once he recuperated he nudged her hips and she stood up, he followed. "Well, I've got to go home now to clean up your mess." He says smiling making her giggle again. He picked the knife back up and threw the rest of the apple into the forest. He then took her hand in his kissing her forehead before they walked down the beach towards town.

He unlocked the house and held the door open for her. "I'm going to take a quick shower, ahm you can watch TV or explore or… well pretty much anything." He says before sprinting upstairs and stripping. Quickest shower ever! He was eager to get back to his amazing mate. She wasn't in the room when he finished and he didn't hear the TV either. He followed her scent down the hall. He found her sitting on the sheet less, unused bed in an empty room. She looked up at him. Her facial expression was hard to read, what the hell he was gone for like 5 minutes. "Paul… where's your dad?" she asked unsure. "I… well I explored, and all the rooms are empty just like this one, the only room with anything in it is yours." He sighed and went to sit next to her in on the bare mattress. "You are one smart cookie." He says but it doesn't break the ice. "You said you would talk to me Paul, so talk."

"You know my mom left." He said after a few seconds. "Fuck! This whole town knows how she just left, but well, what no one knows is that about a month ago he went to. I just woke up to a not on the counter with his keys next to it. It said; "I love her too much" … fucker went after her, just left me here." She looks pretty fucking shocked. "I'm so sorry…" she says squeezing his hand softly. "Fuck him if he wanted to go!" "How have you been surviving?" "Sam's been helping me keep my thoughts from the pack. And Emily has been helping keep me fed, dad left me cash, bank account and everything." It was silent for a while. "But you would rather have them." it wasn't a question, a simple statement. She knew the truth. He shrugged his shoulders looking at their clasped hands. He would rather have parents but fuck them if they didn't want him. That was the day he phased, the day he found that ridiculous little note. She slowly lifted their hands and softly kissed his knuckles, her eyes locked with his. Almost like saying that he had her… yeah, he was unbelievably thankful for her. He was blessed. He smiled genuinely at her, which made her smile back. He leaned closer to her, his lips an inch from hers when there was a loud sound from down stairs.

He jumped up, ready to defend his mate to the dea… "Stop making out and get your asses down here!" he growled, today was the day he was going to kill that damn she wolf, pack superpower or not. Jackie touched his arm softly making him calm down, he then followed her down stairs.

"Whatcha want Le-le?" Jackie asks happily from the stairs when they spot the she wolf sprawled out on his couch. Jackie very cheerily walks to the she wolf and sits on her stomach. The she wolf doesn't bat an eye. Jackie huffs and hops around a bit. Causing the she wolf to simply raise an eyebrow.

He can't help smiling at her childishness when she's with her best friend. "It's no use baby." he says very easily picking his imprint up earning a yelp and then sitting on a different couch with his imprint on his lap. She happily settled in leaning back against him. "Well I was thinking about your birthday coming up. What do you want to do?" "I don't know… I usually spend the day with the Cullen's or my dad or something."

She didn't sound very enthusiastic… didn't she like want a huge party? I mean that was the obvious choice. "Well I have some idea's" Leah says. I feel happiness trickle through the bond. "I love surprizes." "I know" Leah replies. I was confused. Party.. I mouthed to Leah. She shook her head quickly while Jackie was playing with my hand, obviously saying it was not an option. Weird.

Storing the information away for later he wraps his arms tighter around her waist and buries his face into the crook of her neck loving how she turns her head to give him better access while the two females watch TV. His tongue flicks out as he tastes her skin. She sighs contently, and he feels her peace. Who would have guessed that he would be blessed enough, to be with the girl that he loved. Someone was looking out for him. They spent most of the afternoon just like that. He pretty much made out with her neck and she giggling with Leah at some stupid fucking story on TV.

But it couldn't last forever, he knew that he felt that when she started shifting more on his lap. He knew, but chose to just hold her tighter and wish it away. It didn't work. "I have to go." She sighed when he once again tightened his grip. "And if you don't stop doing that I'll have to pee too." He sighed and loosened his arms. When he released her she stood up and stretched. She turned to him and leaned over, softly taking his face in her hands. She looked into his eyes, looking sad, and then her lips softly… almost barely touched his lips. When he opened his eyes she was walking away already, her hand softly, lovingly patting her best friends head. And then she silently walked out of the house. She knew what she was doing, not saying anything, thus not giving an opportunity for a fight. She was smart. "Idiot." Leah muttered. She was smart too it seemed.

I high tailed it out of his house. I didn't want another fight. But as soon as I was on the porch I stopped, taking a deep breath. This sucked but he was not going to make me leave my family, it wasn't an option. When the door opened behind me I spun around to see his broad chest. I looked up into his eyes. He looked pained and sad and just not happy, but he sighed. "How about I take that turn to drive your car." I looked at him uncertainly. "Are you sure?" He smiled softly and took the keys from my hand before draping his warm arm over my shoulders. "I'd rather go with you than worry the whole night."

Stopping in front of the house his reaction was pretty much as impressed as hers was the first time. But as they got out of the car Edward, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie appeared in front of the house. I turned to make my way towards them but Paul grabbed my hand, walking with me but making sure he was at least an inch in front of me.

Edward's mouth barely moved and it was way too soft for me to hear but I had known them too long to be fooled. "Heey…" I half whined, breaking the silence as Paul stops with me a few steps away. "What have I said about whispering?" Rosalie and Carlisle simply smiled endearingly at me but Jasper, Edward and Emmet replied in unison "Don't exclude the humans." I heard a small giggle and looked towards the window where I saw Bella. She waved and then raised her fist in front of her into the air. 'Viva la révolution.' I smiled happily at her and raised my fist to.

"I simply informed them of the new developments." Edward said to me. I raised an eyebrow. "About your … imprint, little bit." Jasper informed. Paul growled softly. I pulled on his hand. I didn't want him to over react or wolf out. I didn't want a fight damn it. "He does love her, we all do." Obviously replying to Pauls thoughts. I was glad Paul didn't snap at Edward about the mind reading, he was trying. "The treaty?" Paul asked gruffly. "We have no problem with the imprint of one of our family members being on our land. We accept you here." Carlisle speaks up as the Coven leader. "We appreciate the allowance." Paul says stiffly, I had inkling that thanking them was an Alpha order. Edward caught my eye and nodded with a small smile. "We understand your apprehension about allowing us the same allowance, but we would appreciate it if you spoke to your Alpha about making the allowance for dangerous situations." I was confused at the statement. "Are you implying that we would not be able to protect our own in these situations?" Paul asks, his hand slightly trembling. What fucking dangerous situations? "We are not saying that. But she is not just yours. We will just simply appreciate it if you talked to your alpha about this for extreme situations." Paul nodded stiffly.

I frowned at that statement. I was mine. I was not anyone's. I know they all loved me and I loved them to, I was no one's possession. "It's not like that Jackie." Edward says turning everyone's attention on me. Paul looked at me worriedly as did the Cullen's. I shook my head at Edward not to speak and he complied. I sighed and looked at them all in turn. "So we're good?" I ask. "We can watch movies now?" Carlisle nodded and looked at Paul who nodded in turn. I smiled and letting go of Pauls hand I walked to Rosalie who hugged me to her. "He smells horrid…. But definitely not bad on the eyes." She whispers in my ear. Humouring me because we both knew everyone could hear. I blushed a deep red and moved on to Jasper. He kissed my cheek and then gave me a small hug too "I will kick is ass if that's a hickey on your neck." He whispers. I pulled away with wide eyes my hand touching my neck. I looked at Paul who had moved a bit closer. He shrugged his shoulders with a cocky smile on his face. Emmet guffawed. "I like him! Marking your territory." He said holding his fist out towards Paul. Rosalie and Jasper scowled at Emmet but Carlisle and Edward rolled their eyes with small smiles. It took Paul a second but he raised his fist and bumped Emmets. Emmet grinned and then they all turned and made their way into the house. Paul slipped his arm around my waist with a smile. I looked at him incredulously. Cocky bastard. I raised my palm and smacked the back of his head causing me to winch. "Idiot." I muttered as we to walked into the house.

I was instantaneously tacked by Bella, only being saved from the floor, by Paul keeping me upright. "I missed you!" she squealed still hugging me, "it's been so boring!" "Heey!" Alice says faking hurt. "Shopping doesn't count." Bella and I reply at the same time smiling at each other. Alice huffs and walks to sit on jaspers lap on the couch. "Bella Paul, Paul Bella." I say turning to Paul. He holds out his hand and she shakes it smiling at me, wiggling her eyebrows. I roll my eyes at her and she makes her way towards the TV room. I that they placed a huge mattress, with hundreds of pillows, in front of the TV surrounded by the couches. I go to walk but I'm stopped by Pauls strong are around my waist. I turn and look at him, but his eye are closed and he just leans over to bury his nose in my neck. He takes a deep breath and then I feel the smallest trickle of fear washing through the bond. He was scared for me. I smiled softly and ran my hands through his hair as he collected himself. After a minute or so he softly kissed my neck and lifted his head. He took my hand in his and we walked into the living room. Esme' came over and softly kissed my cheek and gave Paul a warm smile, which he returned. Everyone was seated and one couch was left open, giving Paul some space. I really wanted to be on the comfy mattress with Bella but I wanted Paul to feel comfortable, plus with the grip he had on my hand it wasn't really an option. We sat down and he pulled me closer to him. I leaned against him and he seemed to relax a bit. Bella smiled happily and pressed play, starting the movie. As soon as the name appeared Paul groaned along with the other men in the room earning a scowl from Bella and Alice. The notebook.

By the end of the movie I had been pulled into Pauls lap, enjoying the attention he was giving my neck. Esme and Carlisle had left early on. Rose was busy with her nails but would occasionally look my and Pauls way with a weary eye. Jasper was making out with Alice. And Edward was cracking up at the all-out balling Bella and Emmet. The next movie started with a huge explosion causing Bella to grown and Edward and Jasper to perk up. Emmet looked fine with either option and even Paul perked up leaving the confines of my neck. Rosalie went upstairs with Alice to find something else to do and Bella snuggled into the pillows next to her. the boys were loving the movie and Paul was even talking along with the guys about the guns and cars and who the hell knows. He barely even noticed when I got off his lap and went to lie down next to Bella. I was so thankful when she moved back to her dads and accepted me still. We were best friends when we were kids. I loved having her back. She smiled happily at me. "Not bad." She says softly, but the guys were so distracted with the movie it didn't even matter.

"I know." I said smiling. "So he's the one right? Since like forever right?" she asked. I nodded. "Wow" she said. "I'm so happy for you Jackie. Finally got your prince charming." I smiled. "I'm no princess… but then again, he's no prince." I say. It was true. I loved him with all my heart but neither of us were perfect. I was happy and so was he.


	12. Chapter 12

She was so fucking cute! Cuddled up into a little ball next to her childhood friend. They were like two little kids. Having fell asleep with their faces so close to each other, like they were sharing a secret as they fell asleep. It was beautiful. I was shocked at how much I enjoyed the movies. It sucked at the start; I was so stressed out and uncomfortable. It got better though. By the time the action movie started me and they Cullen men were talking away. When the movie ended we all took a second to smile at the two humans asleep on the mattress. Edward then stood and picked Bella up. "I'm taking her to the guest room. It was a pleasure meeting you Paul." I nodded back at him. "Well I and Rosie are going hunting, See yah Paul." Emmet said clapping my back before running upstairs.

"You got her?" Jasper asked he had a serious look in his eyes. I knew he meant more than just now. He loved Jackie. He and the bitc… Rosalie seemed very close to Jackie. They loved her a lot. "Always" I answered him, looking him in his eyes, hoping he felt my honesty with his super vamp shit. I loved her. I would always 'have her' he seemed happy and stood up. I stood to and bent to pick Jackie up. She moaned but didn't wake, just cuddled into my chest. He opened the car door for me and I put her in. I shook his cold hand before getting in and driving away. I stopped at her house within no time. I jumped out and picked her up walking to her front door … "Shit" I muttered wondering how to get into the house. I stood for a second wondering when the door was opened. Billy looked at me, his eyes hard. "Why it is every time I see you my daughter is being carried by you?" he asked in a hard whisper. "I'm sorry Billy. She fell asleep during the movies." He frowns. "I thought she was watching movies with Bella. I didn't know you were there to." "Uh…can I just put her down first?" I ask. He steps aside and I walk in and up the stairs. I walk into her room loving the smell of her enveloping me. I lower her to the bed before pulling of her shoes and covering her up, tucking her in. I would have loved to take her jeans off, I'm a guy, what can I say? But her dad was waiting. "Love you baby, I whisper kissing her forehead." She looks happy as I close the door and trekking down stairs. He was sitting on his recliner, not happy.

"What is going on?" he asks as I sit on the couch. "Sir?" he sighs. "Why are you here so much suddenly? Why were you with her tonight? Is there something going on between you." I look at him, shocked. "I … I though Sam told you.. Or maybe Jackie herself… I … Jackie is my imprint." His eyes about pop out of his head. "What!" he bellows. "My little girl! She is too young for that!" "Billy, she's turning 17 next week…" he looks at me. "She is still my little girl!" This was so strange, it was the most emotion Billy has ever shown in front of well… anyone. "No one told me… " he looked so confused… but he then looked into my eyes "You… you better not mess up! I can't keep you from your imprint but you hurt her and I will kill you, you got me?" he looked like the strong man that all the Black men were. "Yes sir, I love her. I will always take care of her." I say honestly. He sits back in his chair. "Good." I relax a bit then as well. "You are not getting married soon, you got me? You take things slow." I nod at him. "And you knock my baby up and I cut off all baby making utensils. Got it? I'm too young for grandbabies." He says calmly. "I understand sir."

Most uncomfortable night ever! He kept warning me about grandbabies. Not the best situation, but I was happy I made it through the Billy talk. Sam laughed in my head just then. Asshole, could have fucking warned me about Billy not knowing!_**It wasn't my place to tell**__. __**Anyway how was it at the Cullen's?**_ I showed him the night in my mind. _**Not bad. They seem calm and in control. And no red eyes, all seems good**__._ What do you think about their questions about the treaty_**? I don't know… I will have to speak to the Billy and the council**_. But what do YOU think? _**Well, it is always good to have allies in an emergency; they made the acceptation for you, so maybe we should give them the same grace.**_

I ran the rest of my Patrol with my Alpha. It was better running with him. He had his thoughts in control and gave the wolves their own privacy. Perk of being Alpha. When I was done I dragged my tired ass home and collapsed onto the huge couch. Falling asleep quickly.

We were dreaming about our mate, my wolf and I. She was just standing at the beach laughing happily at me, I don't know what she was laughing at but it didn't matter because her hair was flowing over her shoulders and her eyes were shining brightly as she smiled at me. It was so real, I could almost smell her. I woke with a start when cold feet were pushed against my legs and cold little fingers nervously crawled under my shirt. My eyes flashed open finding big, shining blue eyes shining back at me. It sucked being woken up by cold feet and hands but my wolf rejoiced at having our imprint this close. She had an evil little smile on her face as her fingers pushed a bit closer to my skin making me shiver and her moan at the warmth enveloping her fingers. "I love you." She whispered making me forgive her for the rude awakening. "Aww baby I love you too" I replied groggily. "I love you being here, but… why are you here?" "Well, I woke up and … well I thought you would be sleeping because of the patrol, and I just… well at home I don't really sleep in. I love sleep so I thought… that I could come sleep in… here" she seemed so nervous, it was cute. "I walked over and well, you didn't lock the door and it was freezing outside so I… I kind of just came in." o… that's why her hands and feet were so cold. I took her hands in my big warm ones and kissed them softly while wrapping my legs around hers trying to warm her more. This would be amazing in my bed but… she didn't like my bed… to be honest I didn't even like my bed anymore…

Once she was warmer, she calmly laid her head on my chest cuddling up next to me. I stoked her hair and enjoyed the feeling of her next to me. Slowly but surely she started to nod off, it was heaven feeling her breathing slow and feel the calmness envelope me. I would love to wake up to her next to me every day, cold feet and all. I was completely, ridiculously in love with the girl sleeping next to me. I was at peace, my wolf was at peace and my mate was at peace, we very quickly fell asleep.

I soft moan escaped my lips as I started to wake for the second time this Sunday. Warm feather light little kisses were being placed down my neck. I reached out with my eyes still closed and wrapped my fingers into his thick, black, short cropped hair. I pulled lightly making him moan as well. It caused a delicious tingling sensation where his lips touched my neck. I pulled again earing another moan before he flips over. I open my eyes, staring up into his darker than normal brown eyes. He looked so sexy, his slightly heavy breathing and the dark sexy eyes staring down at me, with a dark look in his eyes. He leaned down, his warm lips touching mine. After a few light kisses, he kissed me a bit harder. When he licked my bottom lip I easily granted him entrance. His tongue slipped into my mouth causing me to moan. Our tongues sensually massaging each other's. Then he shifted his weight off of his elbows and very slowly then grinding his hips to mine. I felt his hard morning wood grinding against my warm and ever warming core. As I felt the hardness against me, all the heat in my body rushed to the spot between my legs. His kissing stopped and he inhaled deeply. It made me blush, knowing he could smell… me… He looked down at me and he groaned and growled simultaneously. It was fucking hot. He leaned down, his lips brushing my ear. His breath was hot against my skin.

"Baby…" he breathed, making me moan, "baby, I know you have never done any of this, but baby you made me feel so good the other day, please baby please let me make you feel good too." I was shocked, yeah no shit I hadn't done any of this, I had grinded with him, that was about the extent of my experience, but I knew that I wanted to, and who better than my love to experience it with. He grinded against me then and I breathed out against his neck "yes"

As his lips collided with mine once again, his hands went to work on my shirt. He pulled his lips away from mine, only to relieve me of my shirt but in those seconds I started to freak. Fuck… he has seen like the hottest girls in town … when he sees me… tears instantly sprung to my eyes as he unclasped my bra. He looked down at me, and I looked away, not being able to look at his face as my bra left my body. His warm hand cups my cheek turning my face towards him. "Baby" he says… his eyes are still dark and he involuntarily licks his lips, "You are beautiful." His dark eyes stay on me "So fucking beautiful." He says and I see the truth of the words in his eyes. His warm fingers then trail from my shoulder down past the side of my breast causing me to shiver, over my tummy to my hip; he grips my hip before lowering his mouth to my shoulder. "The most amazing shoulders," he nips at my collar bone, then trails the kisses down, skipping my now aching breasts to my tummy kissing down my side, "These hips that I just want to grab onto" he mumbles. He kisses up again then stopping just under my breast. He licks his lips again "and, I can honestly say the most fan-fucking-tastic breasts I have ever seen in my life." He says before leaning down and kissing under my breast again then closer and closer and closer until finally his warm tongue flicks out and licks my nipple, we both moan then. He licks again before his mouth closes on my nipple sucking it into his mouth. I look at his face and his hooded brown eyes look up at me as he sucks and licks my breast. He then stops and moves to my other breast, lavishing it with attention. After a few minutes of squirming he removes his mouth and looks into my eyes. "And you do this to me every fucking time I see you." He says before he grinds himself against me making my back arch a bit and making us both moan. He kissed me again then as his hand slipped down under the covers to my jeans.

He quickly and expertly removes my jeans. Leaving me only in my panties which I love him for leaving on, giving me just a bit of a safety blanket. His hand agonizingly slowly reaches down. He stops kissing me and looks into my eyes as his warm hand cups my sex. I whimper as he rubs for a few seconds before his fingers reach down and moves my panties out of the way. One of his fingers the slowly dips between my folds making him moan. "Okay?" he asks making sure I was fine. I nodded as speech avoided me, my brain focused on his finger. He slowly rubbed my little nub making my back arch. Who fucking knew? His eyes shined as he continued to rub. After torturing me for a while, I felt his fingers move again. I then felt as he slid one finger into me, boy had long searing fucking fingers. "So fucking tight." He moaned. The finger slid out of me and then in again, it was strange at first but as I relaxed the pleasure started to seep through and before I knew it he slid another finger in, every now and then he would kiss me or something but he was mostly content watching me as I moaned and squirmed "Fuck baby you are so hot." I would have blushed if I had coherent thought but I was way too preoccupied as his fingers stared to pump in and out of me. "And so fucking wet." The combination of his husky voice and his fingers were driving me to a breaking point. Now I've never had an orgasm but fuck I just knew I was close after he spent a few minutes driving me nuts. I was so close to breaking point. He leaned closer again, his lips kissing behind my ear and then in a deep voice he said. "open your eyes baby..." I hadn't even realized I had closed them. I opened my eyes to see my childhood crush hovering over me his eyes were dark and he was breathing heavily. I had dreamed about this so many times. "I want to see your eyes when you come for ME…" as he said this, his fingers pumped and then his thumb pressed into my bundle of nerves. My back arched and my breathing stopped as my body was through over some dark cliff. It was a feeling of complete freedom and bliss as I lost myself in my orgasm. When I was done it took me a while to return to sanity but when I did I saw an extremely happy Paul staring at my face. His lips slowly touched mine again. "Amazing" he whispered. "Amazing" I whispered back.

When I woke and felt my imprint, now nice and toasty next to me I couldn't help myself. I never woke up with a girl. It being this girl made my day even more. I kissed her awake. Loving the way her nose scrunches up when you wake her. She was adorable. Yes I said it! I was sporting a mighty morning wood and it grew impossibly harder when she agreed to let me make her feel good to her scent burnt into my skull. It hurt me when I saw the fear and sadness in her eyes. I loved the way she looked. Her plum red lips that would one day wrap around my cock, her pink cheeks, her neck that would one day carry my mark, her skin that I was going to make fucking sure smelt like me, her shoulders, her hands, her hips that I will one day grab onto as I fuck her from behind, her breasts, fuck her breasts, She had she fucking plumpest perkiest full breasts, they were perfect overflowing just a bit in my palm, best breasts I had seen … EVER And then her tummy, I didn't tell her this, but I loved this the most, because one day this tummy would carry my babies. I loved watching her face as I cupped her and rubbed her bundle of nerves. She was so fucking wet and my finger easily slipped into her hot wet core. I almost lost it. She was so fucking tight, no one had ventured in her before, probably not even her. I told her to open her eyes so I could watch her come and she did soon after. I was infatuated with her. Watching her come was the most amazing thing I had ever seen, it was her first and I was fucking proud of doing that! I lean towards her face and then I softly kiss her nose, she scrunches it up but smiles none the less. As I go to move away, my boner was killing me, I had to take care of that shit, she stops me. I raise an eyebrow. She blushes and I feel her fingers tugging on my sweat pants. "Teach me." She whispers nervously and I moan out. I loved the innocence. I would be the only man to experience her, I was ecstatic about that. I shifted so I was more comfortable. She shifted so that she at on her knees on the couch next to me. "You don't have to" I say, she seemed nervous but smiled at me, "Please; I want to make you feel good." I smiled at her innocent little face. I lift my hips so she can remove my sweats which she does. Her face is one of shock.

"It'll never fit" she whispers nervously. I can't help the laugh which was quickly cut off after a stern look from my imprint. "Baby it will, I promise." I say taking her hand softly. She bites her lip as I slowly place her hand on my dick. Her hand is warm and electricity makes my skin tingle, making me groan. Her face lights up at the prospect of making me groan and she takes my cock in her hand. And then she slowly pumps her fist up and down. Mmm… Taking that as her queue she pumps slowly at first but surly picks up speed. I reach down and I take her hand and my cock in my hand as I tighten the grip a bit, as I take my hand away she continues pumping with the tightened grip. It was better than I thought imaginable, just because it felt right, because the right girl was doing it. My wolf hummed contently as our mate jacked us off. I kept my eyes on her. she was biting her bottom lip, her hair has falling over her breasts. Damn… her boobs were amazing. I was glad she didn't have her shirt on. I reached over and cupped her left breast in my hand, her pumping only faltered slightly. I loved the feel of her breast in my hand. The weight of it. I hate fake boobs, I hate girls too anorexic to have boobs. This was natural and perky and just fucking perfect. I loved the feeling of her breast in my hand and my cock in her hand. "Baby that feels so fucking good." I groan as she pumps and rubs her thumb over my head, collecting some precum. Gosh she was good, why the hell was she this good… the thought drifted away as I neared my limit. "Gaaaaaawsh baby I'm going to… yes faster please!" she complies happily. "Fuckkkkk…" I moan as I grab my sweats off of the couch and come into them.

It took me a minute to regain control. I opened my eyes and found Jackie in the same spot now inspecting her cum covered hand. "Sorry" I mutter. She smiles at me then, eyes shining before she leans down and touched her lips to mine. "I love the way you look when you… " I raised my eyebrow. "When I?" She blushes a bit … "Cum" she whispers. The sound going to my cock again. I chuckle but sit up, wrapping my arm around her and then kissing her.

I leave her upstairs to shower and then make my way to the other shower. She seems so fucking happy as we spend the rest of the day just at home. I loved calling it home, imagining her maybe calling this home made me smile. Fucking whipped!


	13. Chapter 13

"So why no party Leah?" I ask the girl sitting on the steps next to me on my front porch. "The last party she had, was with her mom… and I'm not even sure she even liked it then." "Well, maybe she would like it now." She flicked my forehead "Think idiot! Who the fuck would we invite! She doesn't even like people at school and what? You want to invite the Cullen's over?" I cringed at the thought. I didn't have a totally shit time there but inviting them over? Seriously? "No fucking way… so what's your plan?" a smile creeped onto her face. "Maybe it's time for our little girl to grow up… " My eyes narrowed. "Come on Paul! She's turning 17! That girl's way too fucking clean. She needs to live a little! You know she has never been drunk? I mean I know we can't get drunk but you remember how much fun that was? Why would you not want to give her the same experiences?" she says getting all hyped up. "Maybe … I like her all sweet and ignorant." I say. "Dork" she mutters bumping my shoulder with hers. "She deserves this… she gave me my life back, helped me be a bit less of a bitch… I want to give her every opportunity to experience life." "You know I want that too."

"Plan made!" she claps jumping to her feet. "Come on! We need to go pick her up! Can't be late for school." She smiles before skipping to my ford. "Never thought I'd see the day Leah skipped" I muttered. "Going to tell her you called her ignorant…" she turns with a vicious smile. "…Leah nooo…. Please no, she will kick my fucking ass…"

She smiled brightly as she whipped the door open. Looking so fucking cute and happy, my wolf instantly brightened up at the prospect of having our imprint close. I take her hand and bowed deeply kissing her hand. "Miss" my wolf rolled its eyes at my idiocy but I liked making fun of her a little with the book she read yesterday at my place. "Sir" she greeted cheekily with a spark in her eye… I had thought she would blush or ... something but she was actually playing me right back…. Maybe Leah was right… I liked the little spark that lights up in her sometimes, it might even be better than her blushing…"Dorks!" Leah screams from the car making us both burst out laughing.

Leah quickly jumps out of the cab when we get to school…and I grab Jackie's hand stopping her. As soon as the door shut she looks at me expectantly "Baby… today… please just tell me if something happens. Tell me or Leah or" "Scream and run away?" she asks sarcastically with a smile on her lips. "Could work." I chuckle. She leans over and puts her hands on either side of my face. "I am fine! Trust me…" she smiles, kisses my lips softly and as I revel in the feel and smell of my mate she jumps out of the cab smiling as she walks to Leah. I catch up with them quickly and take her hand in mine as we make our way into the school.

The day went by without a hitch. People still whispered but we put up a united front of ignoring it. I spent every second I could with Jackie. She even got me to take in a bit more in classes. It sucked but it was so fucking nice seeing her be proud when I tried. Every second I wasn't with her I spent my time glaring at Lauren or whoever of her blond squad was close by. Most of the week actually passed this way. We went to school together, taking turns with the cars and fuck did I love her car. We spent as much time together as possible with my patrols. I checked her for any marks or bruises every day after school… that was probably the best part of everyday. I did an intensive search. Joys of having an imprint. But then one morning it happened.

As she opened the door it hit me… surrounded me completely. I felt my wolf not only wake but right out fight against his restraints, rattle his cage. A growl escaped my throat and I had to take a few steps back from her. Her smile fell and she stood at the top of the steps her hand reaching for me. I held my hand up to stop her movements. I took a few deep breaths when I was father from her as I fought my wolf for control.

JPV

I had no fucking clue what was happening… he just stood away from me, not letting me close. When he finally seemed calmer he looked up towards me and gave me a nervous smile, "Sorry, hay baby… " "What the fuck Paul?" I ask as he walks closer, takes my hand and kisses my cheek. "I don't ask for much but please baby, just let it go for now… I will explain but just… not now." Is he…. Blushing? "Men" I say as I walk towards my car. "Woman." I hear him mutter behind me. The week was so strange… he just… kept keeping his distance. When I wanted to visit him in the afternoons he always had patrol. I was going nuts; later on I just stopped trying to get close to him… maybe the imprint was wearing off… I didn't know but… I just didn't want to keep making a fool of myself. "Morning Leah". I say as I get into Pauls cab. I avoid looking at him too much and climb in without using the hand he offered, I had to wonder if I would still have Leah when Paul grew the balls to dump me… he closed my door and walked to the other side, getting in… Leah sat in the middle… gosh, he was that scared of touching me? He opened his window as soon as he got in and I shivered, they were hot next to me but the wind still blew into my face and it was so fucking cold. I couched after a minute and I just knew I was getting sick. He looked towards me but I didn't dare look at him or ask him to close the window. He took a deep breath and then rolled his window up. We didn't get much further… he slammed on the brakes." I can't fucking do this Leah! … Fuck!" he threw open his door and jumped out sputtering for air and taking deep breaths from the fresh outside air. "Go Leah." He said before looking sadly at me and then turning towards the forest ripping his shirt off as he ran.

Was I that repulsive… Did I stink. I bent my head and sniffed at my clothes. It smelt fine to me… I felt my eyes stinging when I heard Leah chuckle… Betrayed I looked at her as she shifted into the driving seat. She looked at me and took in my expression. "O! Hunny no!" she took my hand in hers "No, no, no! Everything is fine…" "It's not Leah! He fucking ran! Do I repulse him! Tell me! Please…" I begged.

Her features softened … "O hunny, it's not that… I promise." "Please…" She sighed… "Hun … you know… imprints are like the wolves mates… and well… the wolves are kind of obsessed with mates… and mating…" I raised an eyebrow… I was still confused… "This week … you had your period Hun and well… His wolf… well Paul just has trouble reigning his wolf in…" huh?

"You having your period is like giving his wolf the all go signal… it was kind of driving Paul insane… your sent, it gets his wolf all hot and bothered." I was so fucking confused… "He could… smell… O shit Leah…. " I blush and bury my face in my hands. "But it's over… " "Doesn't make you any less fertile, right now your sent is strong enough to make him jump you in public, he is just having trouble controlling it… " I didn't say a word, I just kept my face in my hands. I was quite the whole day… Nothing was fucking private anymore… nothing!

"Jackie." I turn around in my seat and look at Seth behind me, leaning aver me "Paul asked me to ask you to please come to his place after school. Leah will leave the keys in the ignition … he was begging." He whispers trying to avoid getting caught by the teacher. He was so close to me… leaning over me… I saw his nostrils flare and then his eyes darken… I couldn't believe it. He could smell me…. They fucking all could… I wanted to fucking disappear but when the bell rang he backed away and I just about ran to the ford… Fucked up week…

As I got out I saw the smoke barrelling up from the back yard… I quickly made my way around the house. There was Paul. He was shirtless and had dark smudges on his face, standing next to a huge fire… "What the…" He looked towards me but I couldn't take my eyes off of the burning bed in the middle of his back yard. His bed. He walked towards me and when he was at my side I looked up at him expectantly. "You deserve better" "Huh?" "You deserve better than me… you deserve a perfect wolf with as clean a past as you have… " "That's not important Paul, I accepted you for who…" "No" he interrupts "You deserve more, but seeing that I'm selfish and there's no chance I'm letting you go, I can try to erase my past by creating a better future." He says smiling at me and taking my hand in his "and if that starts by getting a new bed so I can sleep in bed with my girlfriend then that's what I'll do…" I smile at him then … he actually burnt his bed… for me… "I want you to be comfortable around me… and to always know that I want you, that I want to be with you." He says as he takes my face between his two warm hands. "Leah told you…" I blush, "Yeah and Leah told you… girl needs to shut up sometimes… but I never ever want you to doubt my feelings! I. Fucking. Love. You." he says before crashing his lips to mine.

After a minute he takes a step back, "Just a second…" my face flushes again at the thought… I calmly wait for him to collect himself. He then takes my hand once again and smiles. "I love you… with all that I am." "Love you too."

"Are you sure about this…." I ask sitting next to Leah on Paul's front steps. "Trust me Hun, you want to be able to keep your face straight by the time Pauls patrol is over, trust me a scrunched up drinking face is not sexy!" she laughs passing me a bottle of clear liquid.

I put the odourless bottle to my lips and with an encouraging smile from Leah I tipped the bottle back. I felt the liquid trickle down my throat. It fucking burnt! I coughed and sputtered and Leah simply laughed! "Fuuuuck, this sucks! It tastes like shit Leah…" "See this is why I'm making you start before Paul comes." She was right… my face probably doesn't look sexy at this stage. I hold the bottle to my lips again. "It gets better. Promise! I miss drinking" she says while putting her finger under the bottle and tipping it back again causing the burning liquid to run down my throat again.

"Still tastes shitty…" I complain 10 minutes later. "Yeah. But your face doesn't look like you're going to puke anymore." She takes a swig keeping a straight face, "Why do you miss it?" I ask taking the bottle and drinking, cringing only slightly. "Yeah, it was fun, this is why I was so adamant about you having some fun, you are a bit behind but 17's a good age to start." She laughs bumping her shoulder against mine.

I felt the last few drops of the clear liquid run down my throat. It didn't burn anymore; it was just warm, almost pleasant. As I lower the bottle I see two very big very shirtless men coming out of the forest it was dark but the tug in my chest told me that Paul was one of the men... I get up and thanks to Leah's steadying hand I stay up. I very unsurely start to walk towards the two men; the one then picks up speed and jogs closer to me. When Paul's big warm hands encircle my waist and he picks me up crushing me against his chest I start giggling uncontrollably. He looked at my face with a stupid grin on his before spinning me around. "Woooooaaaaaahhhhhhhh…." I laugh "This is so fucking awesome." He laughs before placing my feet back on the earth; I stumble a few steps but quickly find my balance by leaning against Paul's side.

"How was it?" I ask Seth and Paul, "A lot more boring than your afternoon" Seth laughs. I can't help smiling back at him, "True." "Thought you were going to wait for me Leah." "Meh she just started slurring about a minute ago." "I am not slurring!" Am I? Paul chuckles next to me and kisses my head, holding me tight. "whatever, so now that you got me all alcoholed up, what are we going to do?" "We're going to school of course!" Leah says I tilt my head to the side. "I think I misunderstood this whole drinking thing…" I complain as we start walking towards school.

It took a bit longer that it should have taken us because I had to take a shot every now and then. I had to admit, I was having a lot more fun than I was expecting. I laughed every time I stumbled and Paul chuckled when he caught me. Leah clapped every time I kept a straight face while taking a drink and Seth complained about not being able to have a buzz and made me promise to enjoy it! I did!

"So how many are there again?" I ask. "17! Just find each of them, down them and don't kick me in the balls when I scare the shit out of you." Seth explained their little game again. "Okay" I sighed, but as I raised my eyes he and Leah were` gone already. I looked at Paul unsure. "I love you baby, just relax." He pressed his lips to mine and then he was gone.

I took a deep breath and then went in search of my shots hidden all over school. I had to admit, it was fun being drunk and just getting more drunk while stumbling around finding booze and little notes and presents all over. Dorky little things from when I was young, embarrassing little things. All while being frightened by my friends around corners they even imported Bella… it was so sweet. I had no idea how they were going to explain this to Edward but she was keeping up with me it seemed as her and Leah kept drinking on the side. On shot 6 … or 7 I found an old picture of a young Seth and myself holding hands on my front porch. Seth appeared next to me smiling at the picture too. "You were cute." "Hay! I'm still cute" I try to fight back. He looked down at me then with his dark brown eyes. "Always." He whispers, and then hugs me close. I hear him take a deep breath and when he pulls away his eyes are a lot darker. He stares down at me for a while and then Paul just calmly walks by grabs the back of Seth's shirt and walks off dragging Seth with him making a new drunken giggle bubble out of my throat. Paul looks back at me over his shoulder smiling sexily at me.

Everyone seemed to be able to scare me except Bella. Not for lack of trying though. She tried more than the others but failed miserably by giggling while waiting behind corners giving me the opportunity to scare her. "Belly…" I say as we sit leaning against a door admiring the little secret notes we used to send to each other. "Yeah?" "I love you… " "aw I love you too…" we spent about 6 minutes on the squabbling about who loved who more.

By the time I found my 17th shot in the science room and I was shitfaced. I sat down in a chair and picked up the golden foil packet on top of the shot. I threw the shot back and when I looked back Leah was sitting next to me. "Condoms? This one's a bit confusing." I ask. "I know you've been wondering about it." She says matter-of-factly. I look around nervously. "I made them wait outside for us. So why haven't you been talking to me?" she asks. "I… I guess I forgot that I had you back… It's just, I want to but… I just remember how sad you where after you and Sam." "Hun! That's different. It wasn't sleeping with him itself, it was the fact that he imprinted on Emily just a few weeks later! But it's different with you, he imprinted on you! There's no chance for you to be left behind, he loves you!" I smiled at her… I loved him too, and I wanted too… I was ready right? I read in my dad's books that it was very hard for a wolf to be reined in and wait for an imprint… and he hasn't pushed at all…. That was love… right? I hadn't noticed Leah leave. She knew to give me some time… I loved that girl!

I stood up using the table to steady myself. I then walked out of the class and down the hall. Weird, being drunk took all the scary parts away. My breath caught in my throat when a very hot big body pushed me up against the wall. It took me a second to regain my bearings but I soon realized that the threat around my heart was still tugging me outside… not Paul… Seth? Nope, too big to be him… I didn't scream because… its pack… right? and being drunk seemed to lessen my reactions. The man inhaled deeply and when he came closer I saw his big extremely dark eyes in the little bit of moonlight trickling in from the windows above. "…Embry what the fuck are" His searing lips crashed to mine cutting me off. I started to struggle but after just a second he pulled away. He had my left arm pressed up against the wall and he slowly slid his hand up and his hot fingers simply took the foil packet out of my hand. And then… then he was just gone. I slowly slid to the floor then, my whole body numb. Did I imagine it? Nooope lips still warm… is it… fuck, is it still my sent? Why the hell… I spent a minute thinking but thoughts got jumbled. Maybe it was just imaginary… it had to be, he fucking hates me! Oi.

"Baby" I open my eyes to a dark figure leaning over me. But I just knew it was Paul! He leaned closer and the moon shined onto his face. "Need a lift?" he asks smiling. I nod and put my arms around his neck and he easily pulls me up. "Great plan." I mutter and a chuckle rumbles through the chest my head is leaning on.


	14. Chapter 14

"Kill me please! I'm begging you." I whisper to my caretaker as he smiles down at me. "I'll do anything…" "I kind of prefer you alive babe…" he laughs. I sigh and roll over hiding my head under my covers. I feel his warm hand rub my back. "Baby these will make you feel better. These and a nice big greasy breakfast." I just about threw up but I settled for a groan. His warm hand covered my shoulder and turned me to face him again. "Baby, trust me! I know." I didn't want to believe him but his smile was just so cute so I smiled back and he took that as conformation. He stuffed a glass of water and two pills in my hands that I quickly swallowed. He smiled happily and then snagged me up bridal style. "Slowwwwww." I complained making him smile again; it was starting to piss me off. He plopped me down on a chair in the kitchen and then started to make me breakfast. "Hay where's my dad?" I ask being a bit slower than usual. "He went fishing with Charlie so he'll be back tomorrow night for your Birthday dinner. He says he has a surprize." Fucking weird that Paul knows what's going on in my house….

He was right though, the breakfast helped settle my pissed off stomach and made me feel a lot better. "Told you." He said smugly making me hit his arm. Better not cheery! "So?" he asks expectantly. I smile, "You were right, it was something I had to experience but never again!" I say rubbing my head. "How about just veg'ing out on the couch till my patrol and then you can take a nap?" I smile happily at him. He picked me up bridal style and then lay down on the couch with me watching a girly movie with me. I was blessed with this boy. He was more than I could dream of. I love him with all that I am. As if reading my thoughts he kissed my head as he settled me tighter against his chest.

By the time I wake the heater at my back had disappeared and a note appeared in the pillow next to me.

*_I love you. I didn't want to wake you up. I love you. Be good. I love you. I'll see you bit later. I love you!_*

I smiled and then noticed the light on my phone blinking. *I think I'm dying. And Edward keeps saying it's a good lesson. Do you have any idea why everyone is screaming? Is the world ending? You know I don't watch news! Heeeelp me.* I smiled at Belly's message and sigh as I make my way upstairs to take a shower.

PPOV

Fuck this was getting old! If I was going to keep losing her I was going to stop fucking leaving her side! "You look constipated!" Leah said before poking my forehead. I simply growl at her. "Animal… she went to the Cullen's! Stop freaking the fuck out!" "Don't! It's hard controlling my wolf now and you know that! So just fucking stop."

I knew how embarrassed Jackie was about my wolf's mating need right now but too me knowing that she could be carrying my child was fuck hot and it was driving me nuts not mating with her but not a fuck was I going to pressure her! I would wait! I might die once a month but I would shut the fuck up till she wanted it. But with all of this my wolf was very possessive and after following my imprints sent to the treaty line and reading her note my wolf was fucking pissed! She was not under our protection there! I knew she wanted to support Bella in her hung over state but I was still not happy.

It was dark by the time I heard the rumble of her car coming towards my house. Leah made a wise choice by silently slipping out of the back door. I wasn't angry I was just protective. My wolf was a bit pissed at our little mate. As she came in she quickly spotted me on the couch leaning with my arms on my knees and my head hanging forward. She was a smart imprint. She closed the door behind her and just very slowly made her way towards me. She lowered herself onto her knees pleasing my wolf by allowing him a dominant position. She appeared in front of me as she shuffled closer on her knees. "Paul." She said as she looked into my eyes. "I left a note." I smiled slightly. "I know…"I whisper. "I… they knew they couldn't see me tomorrow so they wanted to give me my presents now." She said. "I know." I whisper. She seemed so innocent sitting on the floor in front of me but the smell of her rich sent mixed with leech was driving me nuts. My wolf wanted to claim her NOW! I lunged at her and pressed my mouth to hers. Plunging my tongue into her hot mouth. And because she is MY perfect imprint she didn't get frightened, she moaned deeply and her hands instantly grabbed onto my hair. Pulling it making me growl. "Mine… Mine…Mine…"I kept repeating in between kisses to her mouth and neck and collar bone and chest. She moaned. She wrapped her legs around my body and held my face in her palms, forcing me to look her in the eye. "Yours" she breathed at the same time that she grinded her hips into mine.

I saw the look in her eyes… I knew what she was telling me… I saw it and felt it through the bond but I had to ask. Make sure. "Are you sure?" "Yes Paul." my wolf was about ready to burst out of its cage but I couldn't allow that. She wouldn't be able to handle that. I kissed her lips softly and then I stood up with her in my arms. She laughed a husky sexy laugh that went straight to my cock, I grinded her down against my cock again which shut her up real fast. I carried her up the stairs while taking off her shirt and jeans and with skills I didn't know she possessed she took off my shirt and unbuttoned my jeans. I dropped her onto the thick fluffy white sheets. "Mmm your new bed." I looked down at my imprint as she lay on the bed. Her big blue eyes where shining happily up at me and her cheeks were a rosy pink. And to my cocks utter enjoyment she had on a pair on dark blue lacy boy shorts and a lacy blue bra. I almost drooled. Thank Alice, Thank Leah, And Thank FUCK! "Our new bed." I said before crushing my mouth to hers.

Her sent was extremely rich as it enveloped me. I wanted to cover her in my sent and erase every sign of leech. I liked and nipped at her skin and as soon as her bra left her body my mouth found one of her nipples. "Most amazing breasts" I mumbled. She moaned in reply seaming lost in the moment. My hand then slipped down her body and I quickly removed her sexily wet panties. She blushed as I looked down at her body lying on my bed. "All fucking mine!" I growled and she looked at me, not shyly and weakly but proudly.

My wolf was ecstatic not only was its mate happily sprawled out naked in front of us but she was also at the peak of her fertile stage. The smell had been driving me crazy but now the smell was fuelling my wolf's fire for its mate. I on the other hand would not rush this! My girlfriend would be made love to, not fucked. My wolf spit images into my head of our mate in the woods on her knees with me trusting into her from behind, literally fucking her like the wolf I am…. Well… she will be made love too, for now at least.

But first… I kissed my way down her neck over her amazing chest, getting lost there for a few minutes then over her stomach then her hip and her leg, and then I made my way to her inner thigh. Fuck me… the sent was amazing. She was a withering mess by the time I got to her inner thigh so I knew it was useless talking or asking. I slowly lowered my head between her legs. I spread her warm wet pink folds with two of my fingers and when she moaned I dipped my head and flicked her clit with my tongue. "Fuck… " she moaned I moaned in response and slowly licked up her slit. I wasn't expecting it to be amazing or some stupid shit but fuck it was sexy. My wolf fucking loved the taste. So fucking hot. I slipped my fingers into her hot centre as I kept nipping and sucking her clit. Her head fell back into the pillow and she moaned and withered. "Look at me… "I said deeply from between her thighs. She moaned and withered but I didn't get any more than that… "Look. At. Me. I want to see you come. Look" I growled the last word. Her eyes flew open and locked with mine but her moaning increased as she sat upright resting back on her elbows. The vibrations of my voice obviously going directly to her core. I pumped my fingers faster and she bit her lip to keep quiet. I hated that. I wanted to make her scream my name. And by the end of the night she would! My speed increased and I sucked on her bundle hard. I kept looking into her deep blue eyes. "Yes…. Yes… fuck" she moaned and I then felt her constrict around my fingers. I greedily lapped up her juices while she struggled to keep her eyes locked with mine.

Her face is absolutely stunning when she comes. Pure bliss with rosy cheeks and blue eyes. Her arms gave way and she fell back. With a heavy sigh combined with a moan. I silently kissed my way back up her body. I then moulded my mouth to hers loving the lingering taste of her love on my tongue and I wanted her to taste it. I pulled away and to my cocks utter enjoyment she hesitantly slipped her tongue over her lips. Tasting herself on her lips, I moaned. With shining eyes she smiled and pulled my head to hers. Our lips moulding together again. I felt her hot little hand slipping down my body. She tugged my boxers down and my painful erection sprung free. She looked at me innocently… "Ready?" she whispered softly. She wanted me to be sure? It made me sad to think that I didn't share my first time with her, but I sure as hell was making sure her first time was special. My first time was shitty drunken stupidness, after that it was just sex, it didn't mean shit … until now. I smiled softly at her and softly kissed her lips making her smile. "I love you so much it hurts." I whisper softly as I slowly kiss and nibble down her neck and over her collarbone. "I love you too" she whispers. Our kisses are passion filled. More passion than I had ever experienced in my whole life. "Just a sec." I say and reach over to my drawer and retrieve a condom. Jackie looks at the packet for a second with a strange expression but I quickly open it up and sit up slightly… Her eyes widen slightly as I slip the condom on. I remember her words about it not fitting and I smile reassuringly at her. She blushes but looks happy as she lies on the bed. So pure and innocent. I quickly cover her warm body with mine. I feel the tip of my dick as it strains against her extremely hot core. She moans softly and our eyes lock. My dick slides against the wetness of her folds. I softly press at her entrance and I slowly enter her heat making us both moan but our eyes never leave each other. Being inside her was more than expected, it so fucking hot and tight and just perfect. I keep my wolf on a very tight leach as I slowly press into her tight wet core. I take my time and we both moan our way through till I reach her barrier. I lean my head down and softly kiss her lips. But both of us keep our eyes locked as I quickly push forward and break through her barrier. She was the one to break the eye contact. Her body freezes up and she bites her lip. "I love you baby…. I love you so much… o baby I'm sorry… I am sorry baby…" I say as I softly place kisses all over her face…

She slowly opens her eyes and then lifts her head and kisses me. As our mouths mould together so do our body's as I slowly start to move within her. I would make her say my name.

BPOV

It wasn't planned or anything but it was perfect as he dropped me on "our" new bed. He looked at me with so much love it made my heart smell. Making me come while watching his eyes between my legs was the most sensual thing I could imagine. It was amazing and mind blowing and weirdly enough tasting me on his lips made me even wetter. When he grabbed the foil package from his drawer flashes from my drunken night returned. Being pressed against a wall by … Embry? But when he sat up all coherent thought left me. His long fingers rolled the condom onto himself. Felling him slip into me was amazing. I knew he was big but I trusted him. He slowly entered me and I so appreciated the pace he was moving at. When the sharp pain of my hymen being broken shot through me I squeezed my eyes shut.

He didn't move an inch until our eye contact was re-established. He peppered my face with kisses and helped me through but declaring his love over and over. When my eyes found his once again I couldn't help a small smile…. He was amazing and he was mine. He slowly moved inside of me. The pain slowly lessens and after a while a warm delicious pleasure fills my body. He quickly had me moaning again as he agonizingly slowly moves in and out of me. It was slow and loving and fucking hot! As he picks up speed minimally my body starts heating up. I feel my toes on that little edge, "So fucking close… please." I beg and Paul's eyes darken dramatically "Mine…. " He whispers softly as he pumps faster. "Mine…" "Paul!" I involuntarily scream. He crashes his lips to mine and a shock rocks through his body. He was coming inside me… this thought sent me over the edge. It was an amazing orgasm. One that I shared with my love.

He collapsed next to me. When his breathing calmed he disappeared into the bathroom for a second but quickly returned to me. He wrapped me up into his huge arms and held me to his chest. His body protectively covering mine. "I love you" he whispered every now and then as I drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Being woken up by kisses peppered all over my face was amazing. "I could get use to this." I hum as Paul starts sucking my earlobe making me giggle. "How about a shower hmm baby?" his still sleep scratchy voice husky in my ears. I turn while still in his arms and face him. His dark brown eyes are shining and he has a huge goofy grin on his face. "How did I get so lucky?" he asks. I smile "I keep wondering the same thing… I mean I am pretty damn awesome." I smile. He laughs a deep hearty chuckle and pulls me on top of him. I giggle as he smiles and kisses the tip of my nose. "How do you feel?" he asks as I nuzzle my nose into his neck. "Perfect" I say and smile at him "No… how do you … feel" he says raising his eyebrows o….. "Yeah… but sore… but I'm good…" "How about a nice shower?" "Mmm but I like being with you." "I never said the shower would be alone." He says. A smile spreads across my face… "No, no, no you need to rest first but a nice. Clean. Innocent. Shower will be nice." "Meh… I can live with that."

He promptly picked me up and carried me to the shower. I wrapped my still very naked body around his very naked body. I had never felt comfortable in clothes and now here I was completely naked and completely comfortable. He held me tight as he opened the water and as soon as the steam started to fill the bathroom he stepped into the warm spray. The water cascaded down my back and I relaxed even more. He held me close to his body and we simply stood in the water. We just were, I had no idea how long we stood there but when we hear the front door slam we both sigh. As if we both knew it was coming but wished it wouldn't.

"Reality…" he sighs as he lowers me to the shower floor. He holds my face in his hands and smiles happily down at me. I saw only love in his eyes and I literally felt my heart warm up. He slowly lowers his head and kisses my lips very softly. "I love you…take a few more minutes, I'll go kick some ass and take some names." "I love you too." He kisses me again softly and deeply and then steps out of the shower. As I watch him through the grass I notice his… situation. I unconsciously lick my lips as I watch him dry off. When I look at his face again he has a very cocky grin on his face. His eyes are dark but also filled with love. He then simply winks at me before dropping the towel and struts his way out into his room. With the skill set Leah blessed me with in my drunken state I wolf whistle. He had disappeared into the room already but I didn't miss the low chuckle. I turn with a smile and rest my very warm palms onto the cool tiles. I turn the cooling water even cooler and try to cool my blushing cheeks down.

When I finally make my way down the stairs the smell of coffee assaulting my nostrils I see Paul Embry Jared and Seth sitting at the table. As I get closer Jared smiles a bit, Seth grins all out and I softly ruffle his hair which makes him huff, I softly run my hand over the back of Paul's neck who sits with his back to me but I feel the love through our bond… and Embry… well Embry just fucking glowers at me. Asshole. "Where's Leah?" I ask. "Went shopping with mom." Seth explains.

I just walk into the kitchen and get a cup of coffee. "Fuck… she smells like sex." I hear Embry mutter angrily, and a low growl that I know to be Paul's. "No fighting, remember. Sam ordered no fights." Seth whispers. "Well she does. So Paul… now that you got that out of your system how about you just kick her out so we can be fucking normal again." Fucking ass… I put my cup down and lean my arms on the counter and try to calm down. "You got with the freak so please get yourself the fuck together so we can get back to banging hotties." All I could see was red! After my first fucking time I have to deal with this fuck! Just as I enter the dining room I see Pauls chair clattering to the floor. But I get to an already standing Embry first. "You stupid fucking asshole!" he looks shocked. "I am so tired of all your fucking shit! So I'm not a hottie so fucking what! He likes me so just fuck you!" "You… you heard us?" he asks shocked. "Yes!" he was shocked about that! He's shocked face soon turned pissed and he stormed out the door but I followed him out. When he turned to face me again I was all in his face. "If I'm so fucking repulsive what the fuck where you doing last night" I scream. He gets even angrier and his arms start to shake. "What are you talking about!" he seethes. "You kissed me! And took the condom! I was drunk but I'm not stupid! I remember." His shaking increases and I hear Paul behind me but I hold my hand up to stop him. "I would never kiss an excuse for a girl like you. Jack!" I snapped. I just…he was such a prick and I saw the truth in his eyes. I slapped him… hard. His eyes widen in shock and I turn to walk away. I see Paul Seth and Jared watching me with wide eyes. "Glad your mom doesn't have to see you now…Jackie boy…" Embry screams. I was wrong… slapping him was not snapping I spun then and literally lunge at him.

Before I reached him though a sharp pain radiated through my body. I felt my skin rip. I fell to the ground and I just knew. I knew because of the books and the stories and just everything. And when I looked to the ground I saw my dark paws. I look up at a very shocked Embry and I growl at him which makes him back away.

No! Please no! What about my plan to skip this messed up little hole of a place to go somewhere bigger and better and brighter. What about London and New York and… maybe even California to visit my brothers. No! No! No! I cannot be stuck in a place where almost everyone hate's me. It was such an overwhelming suffocating feeling that I did what felt natural.

I ran. I just fucking bolted into the forest. This was already different… My muscles where strong already and they felt like they were ready for hours of running. Stretching and contracting as my… paws dug into the earth. I was overwhelmed by the smells of the forest and rich soil and every fucking sound. It was distracting but that was nothing compared to the jumble of thoughts as the boys all phased in.

_What's going on_! I hear Sam's thought_. She phased! Jackie phased. Embry was an ass and she just fucking snapped!_ Seth was freaking. _What! _PissedSam. I saw through their minds as they all chased after me… _Jackie baby! Please… please… come back to me_… that fucking hurt. I whimpered. I wanted to go back. I wanted to be with him but… stuck… stuck… stuck… stuck… stuck… images of all I still wanted flashed through my mind… I didn't want to be fucking stuck! _Jackie, I want you to listen to me_… I felt the authority in his thought and I knew what was coming, I just knew an alpha order would follow… I couldn't… no…no… NO!... and with that… everything went silent. No thoughts, no distractions, just me and … my… wolf…. And our heartbeat as we picked up speed and ran with everything we had.

PPOV

"What the fuck was that!" I scream as I get closer to Sam. "She…. Before I could Alpha order her she … ripped herself out of the pack." "What! So I can't track her, or get to her? Nothing!" "You can still track her the old fashioned way but yes, no mind bond." "How the fuck did she do it?" "I don't know Paul. We didn't even know she could phase, she never gets angry enough, but it seems she is a very strong wolf. Was she showing signs at all?" "No!..." right? Did I miss it? I wasn't even… "Last night… I didn't even realize it but… she was warm, like warm to me so … probably fucking hot… I was just distracted and I…. I missed it… " Sam walks over and claps my shoulder… "It's going to be fine… we will…" "Fuck that hurt!" Embry interrupts as he and Seth collapse onto the ground with their backs against trees. "You!" I seethe as I storm towards him. He jumps up but I grab him by the throat. "This was your fault! You rag on her but beyond that… you fucking kiss her! I am going to fucking kill you!" I scream, "Wait… Embry… Explain yourself." I hear Sam's tone and release Embry's throat which he quickly rubs.

"Sam… I…don't know." "Explain!" "Her fucking sent okay! It's been making my wolf fucking crazy for days! I have no Idea why! None of the other imprints do this to me. I… just fucking lost control!" … "What! " I scream and lunge for him again. "She is my imprint!" "Paul… wait…" Seth interrupts. "He's… telling the truth, it's the same with me… it was making me go nuts. I had a hard time controlling myself." I felt betrayed… she was mine, and here my pack … my brothers were and they were fucking turning on me. "Sorry Paul…" Jared says as he stands next to Sam. My legs give way and I fall on my ass. "What about Kim?" I ask exhausted. "She was the only thing keeping me sane… when I felt like I was going to bolt I simply buried my head into Kim's hair and allowed her sent to calm me." I felt numb, Jackie as gone, my brothers were betraying me, everything was just wrong. The only thing that kept me going at this stage was the gentle tug around my heart… she was still mine.

"You can't Paul." Leah says as she stands behind me on Billy's front porch. "Sam won't let you go, the Elders won't let you go, the pack is weak and we need you here. Don't you think I would be going with you if we could! She is family Paul but we can't." "She is all I have Leah…" "You have us." "… She is all I want Leah." I hear Leah sigh and sit next to me. "We can't go, the pack is weak after she ripped herself out. But we aren't the only ones that love her… " I look up at her then. "I called the Cullen's. Jasper was pissed as hell that we didn't tell them earlier but he Rosalie and Edward left as soon as they heard and Emmet and Alice left a few hours later. Carlisle and Esme are staying to keep an eye on Bella. But they love her too and they are able to go after her. You need to… we all need to trust in them." I knew the Cullen's loved her but I felt like a failure not being able to go after her. I knew that my pack needed me, there were backs all around us, packs that would love to fight for our land but… that means the packs were around Jackie as well. I needed to go back an Alpha order was set, we were not allowed to go, I had no idea where Jackie found the strength to rip herself out but at this moment I wish I had her strength. I had no clue if and how I would forgive Sam for this betrayal. He would go after Emily… but he would not allow me to go.

I stood up from the porch and just walked away. When I was in the forest I phased not giving a shit about clothes. I ran for a while but my feet led me to the beach where I found our log. My wolf wanted our mate. Wanted to go after it but had an Alpha order to go against its instincts, it was like being ripped apart. We tried hard to calm ourselves and listen for our mate's thoughts but nothing… Gently we pulled on the tread now connecting our heart to our mates. At first there was nothing but we kept trying. There was a small glimmer of… something but we lost it after a few seconds. It must have been an hour before we got a stronger glimmer, like an emotion. The thread became just a little thicker and we were able to hold on to the emotions streaming out.

There was adrenaline and fear and searching but… Loneliness? Was that it? There was a very small tug on the threat that now seemed as strong as 4 threads… my love knew I was here. I tried to strengthen the thread to search more, to know her location but when I thought I had it one of the threads broke and I lost it…. She didn't want to be found. I was once again left with the loneliness. She missed me.

Be still and know that I'm with you  
>Be still and know that I am here<br>Be still and know that I'm with you  
>Be still, be still, and know<p>

When darkness comes upon you  
>And covers you with fear and shame<br>Be still and know that I'm with you  
>And I will say your name<p>

If terror falls upon your bed  
>And sleep no longer comes<br>Remember all the words I said  
>Be still, be still, and know<p>

And when you go through the valley  
>And the shadow comes down from the hill<br>If morning never comes to be  
>Be still, be still, be still<p>

If you forget the way to go  
>And lose where you came from<br>If no one is standing beside you  
>Be still and know I am<p>

Be still and know that I'm with you  
>Be still and know I am<p>

(Be still: The Fray)

Peace flowed through the bond… I would never let her be alone. I would always wait and help her get home. _Not yet_…


	16. Chapter 16

It was really nice feeling the tug from the other side. I missed him with all my soul but… I didn't want to go back. I knew that would mean giving up my freedom, my choices. I knew I would eventually go back… but indulging in my need seemed like the best thing at this moment. I was still phased, had been for a few days. I'm sure it would have been easier with some help but I wasn't ready to go back. I ran the whole first day and somewhere through the night I just stopped. My wolf felt calm so we curled up under a tree and slept. The next day I still kept moving but at a slower pace. I loved feeling and hearing everything. Now that I wasn't freaking it was spectacular. I spent about 3 days just wondering around. I was starving but catching and eating a raw meal sounded horrible. Then by day four a new problem aroused. I had no idea how I knew but when I woke the morning I knew I wasn't alone. I wanted to freak but my wolf took over and made me calm down. We simply stood up and calmly started walking. Once I was sure the being was following I took off at an intense speed. I sprinted forward and when I felt comfortable I made a wide turn and became the chaser. Suddenly he stopped and I ran up to him snarling.

He looked like the pack but he was slightly leaner and his hair was longer than the normal crop cut, but his smell gave him away, he smelt like earth and rain and nature… wild. He stood upright and he was wearing plain jeans hanging low on his hips with nothing else. I was freaking but even with a huge snarling wolf in front of him his eyes were calm and intelligent. Once I felt less threatened I stopped snarling. I smiled minimally. He was very beautiful, tall and dark and handsome. Lean but from the muscles he was obviously strong but built for speed. He seemed about my age but his eyes gave him away, he was older than he appeared probably thanks to the wolf genes. He let me evaluate him but when my eyes met his again he nodded in greeting. "Would you like some help phasing back?" his voice was deep and rich. Fuck that would help… wait … phasing… fuck… naked. Awe shit! I whimpered but nodded slowly. He nodded again and then took a step closer to me. "Clear your mind. Simply concentrate on human features. See your arms and your legs.." my whimper interrupted him. He looked confused for a second and then he smiled softly. "You will get used to it eventually but I will go search for some clothes first?" I nod my huge head once.

He turned then and after a few steps he started running. I followed and easily kept pace on all fours. A few kilometres out we found a camp site. I waited to the side and after a few minutes he came back with a presumably stolen shirt. He ran past me and I followed once again. When he stopped we were deep in the forest again. He laid the shirt at my paws. He was closer and when he spoke his voice was softer than before. "Clear your mind. Simply concentrate on human features. See your arms and your legs. Feel your feet, your toes wiggling." I listened to his calming voice. Saw everything in front of me. "Imagine your hair, eyes nose." I was trying very hard and had trouble getting a grip on the reality. "Hands and fingers." I felt his large warm hand on my muzzle as it tangled into my fur. My eyes snapped open. I was looking up into his brown eyes. I was back. Yay! Naked! Awe shit! I blushed and quickly bent down to retrieve the shirt. He took a step back and turned around allowing me a moment of privacy. I crouched and pulled the very large shirt over my head. My arms… they… wow their smaller I stand and look down at my now longer thinner legs… "Well fuck me" I mutter and hear a small chuckle. My eyes snap up and I see him watching me intently as I inspect my new body. He looked so fucking smug that I just stuck my tongue out at him. Making him laugh and shake his head.

"Thank you." I say softly when I get my shit together. He simply nods. I walk closer to him "Jackie." I say holding my hand out towards him. "Logan" he says taking my small hand in his large one. "Your alone." He states calmly. "So are you…" I say defensively. "Yes, but I am not a pup." I look down at my feet. He was right. I was alone and I couldn't even phase back alone. He put a finger under my chin and made me look at him. "Where is your pack?" "I… Their back home. "He nods. "You…ripped yourself out?" I simply nod. I assume that's what happened. "Strong" he simply says as he takes a step back. "Well come on let's get you some grub." I smile thankfully and follow him as he calmly turns and starts walking. Fuck! Wearing just a shirt was messed up. At least it was fuck long but damn I would like to have me some panties!

"So… where's your pack?" I ask. "Don't have one" That must fucking suck. "Do you like being on your own?" I ask, I see that he slows his speed minimally so I can keep up, how … nice "I don't mind… I will follow again when one is worth following." That was interesting… now that I was free… maybe I could not go back. Even just the thought hurt me. I would never be able to stay away from Paul. And he could not leave. I was bound. The thought frightened me but in a strange way it gave me comfort too. Fucked up situation this turned out to be. When we were in denser woods he had me help collect fire wood. He quickly had a fire going and added my dry sticks to his huge pile. "Would you like to catch your dinner or shall I?" He took one look at my facial expression and started laughing. "Me it is then." He said while still chucking. "Why don't you practise some phasing wile I go hunt. Getting angry help at the beginning but later on you will be able to phase without thinking about it." I nodded "And no ripping the shirt, I would like not to have to steal another." "I will take it of… but… how is your conscience about grand theft panties? Maybe even just some pants?" he simply laughs as he leaves. Was that a yes? I waited till I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore and then I stripped off my shirt. Phasing was not easy! Concentrating on Embry's face was helping though. I had to think hard but by the time I heard and smelt Logan's return I felt A lot more comfortable. I quickly redressed myself. When he returned he had a deer on his shoulders. "I thought it wise to clean and skin before returning after seeing your face earlier." He said with a smile which I returned thankfully.

He skilfully cooked the meat and even though it freaked me out I was starving and my stomach appreciated the sustenance. We didn't really speak much. I mean what the fuck should I say? It was weird. He seemed to be content with the silence so I accepted it. I fell asleep eventually. Even though I was warmer now the freezing wind got to be after a while and I shiver myself awake every so often but, I knew it was the coldness of the loss of Paul getting to me as well. As I was returning to sleep once again I felt a warm body wrap itself around me. I was so relieved and cuddled into the thick fur surrounding me. It was pure comfort. Logan was strange and new and quiet, but he had a good heart.

When I woke up the morning my heat source was missing but I didn't have to wait long for his return. He smiled kindly at me and gave me a bag. Inside was a plain white summery dress and to my utter shock a few pairs of panties. I blushed furiously and he laughed. I smiled a bit. "Thank you! Thank you so much." He smiled. "Sure it will all fit. I had business in a nearby town and since I was there I thought I would avoid operation grand theft panties." I laughed, "Thank you so much! I owe you. Why didn't you wake me so I could go with?" Duh idiot he probably wanted to go alone. He looked at me strangely "You … should be staying out of main towns and cities as much as possible." He frowned. "Jackie… you… you do know you that there are vampires are tracking you… right? I mean that's why I felt even more obligated to intervene, a pup can't avoid a coven this size on their own." I was utterly confused. "What! Tracking me? Are you sure… me?" He was completely shocked. "They had been tracking you when I came across them and yourself. I would have attacked but they are too many for me to handle myself… you truly did not know? There are 5 of them, 3 front runners, two blonds and one redhead and then following at a slower pace a dark headed giant and pixie" …. It clicked then, I knew the wolves wouldn't follow but I never even thought of the Cullen's… "Shit" I mutter. "Exactly that's why I went to town. I might not be part of my pack anymore but I still have friends… or acquaintances at least that will help me destroy ones that would threaten a young female pup." His words took a second to sink in.

"No!" I yell. Making him simply arches a brow, "please no… you can't destroy them… you just can't I'm begging you…" "You know I'm talking about leeches right? Vampires." He looked very shocked at my outburst but I pleaded with him with my eyes. "You don't know he yet you choose to help me and I trust you and don't question your motives. So please, please trust me when I say, if these are the people I think they are they would never, ever hurt me." He looked at me with his head copped to the side… like a confused puppy. "I will trust you… but I need more information." So… I told him about my past with the Cullen's, I was sure they would understand and accept my decision. "The protected you from their own?" I nodded. "They love me." He grimaced in a way that reminded me very much of Paul which caused a small ache in my chest. "They do not love." "Just because you haven't seen it does not mean it does not exist." He takes his time thinking it over but after a few minutes he nods. "I trust you." It's truly not often that someone says that to you so it made me smile. "So… we don't have to keep moving today? I can have some fun?" He smiles and nods.

I ran through the woods… who would have guessed that running would make me happy. I hate any form of exercise… or did. This was fun. Even at a speed I didn't miss the small things like a squirrel watching me from his tree and birds squawking at each other even higher up. I came across a small field that reminded me of Edward's, but the grass was longer and the smell of the wild flowers permeated air. Smelt so fucking good that I couldn't help myself. I breathed in deeply through my nose and then took off running into the grass. The smell made my head all light and feeling the long grass sweep past my legs and hands made me… ha The smell made my head all light and feeling the long grass sweep past my legs and hands made me… happy for the first time in days. It felt so good that I couldn't help the giggle bubbling up from my throat.

I spent some time running through the field but when I get close to the forest edge again I see them. All five of them slowly approach from the forest. I stop and watch them. We silently watch and examine each other. They smelt shitty but not as bad as the boys had said… that made me happy, it made me happy that I had no strange urge to kill them, I was still me. Rosalie and Jasper were at the front with Edward Emmet and Alice following a few feet behind. I wasn't surprized to see them, I knew deep down that if we stopped running they would catch up. They looked unsure and when a smile broke out on my face an amazing amount of relief shows on all of their faces. Rosalie then takes a step towards me but before she made it to me a deep growl echoes through the field. I see the very light shape as it shoots over my head.

Logan's wolf landed in front of me. He was crouch in a protective stance growling at Rosalie and Jasper who were closest to me. The vampires freeze as Logan's growling continues. I take slow steps towards Logan and when I am close I whine my fingers into his light beach coloured fur. I start at his back leg and as I calmly make my way forward past his blocking body I run my hand through his fur. I feel the taught muscles in his body start to calm and relax. I smile at my extended family's perplexed and astonished faces. As I get to Logan's huge head he turns and he rubs his cheek into my palm. It's so weird… why am I so at ease with this guy? Why is he so protective? What the hell in happening? I burry the questions away for later as my hand leaves his fur and I walk towards the Cullen's as soon as I am close enough to Rosalie's outstretched hand she grabs me and pulls me flush against her. I had the strange feeling that if she could she would have been crying. She held me close for a while and when she let go she looked at me with a huge smile and venom filled eyes. "Don't you scare me like that again… ever!" She said in a very motherly tone. She hugged me again then and when she finally let me go I was quickly crushed against Jaspers chest. "Hay there little bit…" he murmured into my ear. He kissed my cheek before releasing me again. I was hugged then by Alice then Edward and then pick up and held by Emmet for a few seconds. "Can't breathe…" I choke out and was quickly released. "I missed you guys." "No more scaring us! Alice couldn't see you at all at the start you scared the shit out of me." Rosalie reprimanded me. "Thought you got gobbled up until Leah explained." "Yeah Rosalie almost went rough and tore over the treaty line." Emmet laughs sounding kind off proud. There was a cough behind me and I turned to see me now jean wearing Logan standing a few feet away. I could see he was uncomfortable so I took a step closer to him to ease his nerves. "Logan…this is my family….family… Logan." Rosalie smiled at me proudly again then. He simply nodded as did my Family… "It took me a while but I can get snippets of you now…" Alice said stepping closer. "I had a feeling you wouldn't be coming home right now so I thought maybe bringing you some things might be nice." I smiled happily when she handed me an overnight type bag.

"Thank you Alice." "I put a credit card in there, maybe when you feel more comfortable you can get out of the forest." Jasper says, I smile at him then. "Thank you." "Please use it… you deserve some time… maybe get another guitar." He says wiggling his eyebrows. I smile at him… "Just don't forget where home is… " "Never."

"You better take care of her." Emmet says menacingly. No! This is not cool, don't say that! It's not his fucking job! Damn it! Agh I can beli …"He will." Edward interrupts my internal breakdown. He smiles at me. "Love you" Rosalie whispers when they all hug me goodbye and then quickly make their escape. I stand there for a minute watching the forest even when their footstep could not be heard any more. I missed home… but I wasn't ready yet, I just got my freedom. I tuned around to see Logan just quietly standing there watching me. There were so many questions running through my head he smiled sadly at me. I walked closer to him and we made our way through the field again. "So…" he says as he puts his arm around my shoulders "a guitar you say."


	17. Chapter 17

I was so freaking nervous. I had been stuck in the same place for so long that now that I was finally somewhere else it was kind of nerve racking. There were so many people, All of them young and energetic and new… fuck… she couldn't remember the last time she had seen New people…. well the Cullen's… who weren't really people, she smiled silently at the scowl Rosalie would have given her. She and Logan had gone shopping yesterday when they got into the city. It was overwhelming but he stayed at her side. NOT that he was happy about the hour of shopping. He complained from entering to leaving but he did not leave the store, he also got his revenge at the music store! Two fucking hours. I love music… but I love my mom's guitar… all the others … were just guitars… nothing special. Logan had different ideas, I repeat two fucking hours.

But now Logan was sitting against a tree strumming his guitar and I was nervously walking towards the coffee shop. He had made sure that he had a good view of the coffee shop and I had made sure that he let me do this on my own. The university campus was buzzing with young people and the coffee shop seemed to be the focal point of the activities. Two guys with back packs walked past and looked at me strangely and as they passes they laughed. Fuck! I knew this was a shitty plan! When I was at the shop I picked my usual T-shirts and baggy jeans but the very perky sales girl had giggled, and pushed me back into the dressing room with an arm full of totally not my style stuff. I had no clue what to do, the girl said I looked stunning but I highly doubted that. The much tighter that usual dark jeans, paired with black boots a blue top and a grey pea coat had me wishing for the comfort of one of Paul's sweat shirts. Logan had said I looked fine but I didn't feel fucking fine.

I got closer to the coffee shop and looked around. Megan, one of Roland's friends that I knew had said that they would be here and seeing as I could never get a hold of them I just had to cross my fingers that I would find them. I had no luck outside so I headed inside the coffee shop. The smell of coffee filled my nostrils and I craved the warm heat. Not that I could be cold but… the heat would just comfort her like Pauls always had. My phasing had giving me bit of length but I was so damn short to begin with that it didn't really help. I stood on the tips of my toes and looked over the tops of the young heads talking and laughing. I heard Roland's distinctive deep laugh and …There! In the corner I saw them. He was laughing with the rest of the table. He seemed so happy and natural, like he always did when he was surrounded by his friends. I never did fit in… not that his friends were ever willing to give me the chance. I sucked in a deep breath and made my way to his table. As I approached a guy I recognized as Michael looked up at me. He frowned for a second and then smiled.

"Well hello cutie, are you looking for me?" he said in a sexy voice wiggling his eye brows, WTF the last time I had seen Michael he hadn't even really greeted me, and now he was fucking flirting. I wanted to slap the smirk off his face but seeing as Roland's back was still to me and I was still nervous about his reaction to seeing me I simply flipped him off "Go fuck yourself Michael." The table burst out laughing and a guy sitting next to Michael choked on his coffee. Roland shoulders didn't shake with laughter, they froze completely. Very slowly turned to face me. My heart ached when I saw his dark eyes peeking out from beneath his longish unkempt black hair. He was stunned for a second, but only a second.

He jumped up out of his chair and grabbed me around my waist hugging me to him very tightly. He held me for a second and over his shoulder I could see the stunned table looking at them. Then he let me go he held my face in his hands and stared into my eyes. "I am so sorry I left." He said completely catching me off guard… "I… what are you talking about… I thought you would be shitting me out right now for being here." he smiled then, that smile… it made my heart ache even more, "O that's coming… Do you know how pissed off dad is? When he called us it was like having a conversation with a bear… all grunts and growls. He said you left…! What were you thinking… just fucking leaving like that… it's not you … Damn it Jackie what happened?" "Jackie…" before I could answer another deep voice interrupted from behind me. I turned to face another pair of deep brown eyes. These where a lot more hidden behind longer hair but I could see the shock as he took me in… I bit her lip nervously… I knew that Rafael loved me sure but Roland, the older of the two, had always been a bit nicer to me. Rafael was more like my father. He surprized me by pulling me to his chest and hugging me even tighter than Roland had. "You scared me." He whispered into my hair.

I had been so worried about coming to see them but being in their arms, I knew it was the best thing I could have done. I felt closer to my mother than I had in months. Seeing her smile on both of their faces was amazing and painful at the same time. "Come on … we have a lot to talk about, let's take a walk. Well see you guy later." Roland says as we walk toward the exit leaving a stunned Michael and friends at the table. I didn't even say bye, they had never threated me worth shit, so why should I…

"So… ripping yourself out of the pack was really fucking stupid." Roland said as soon as we were outside. I looked up at him shocked. "Please! You have known for years, you really think we were that much thicker than you?" Rafael laughed at my expression. True… they had heard the same stories and lived in the same house, why wouldn't they figure it out… "I'm… I was just so scared of being stuck there… I mean… you guys… you got out and now… I am just fucking stuck there." I say, I feel the familiar sting as tears threaten to spill. Roland stops then and Pulls my shoulders so I face him "I was serious Jackie… I am so sorry I left." "What are you talking about?" I interrupt. "I knew how bad things had gotten with you and dad… and I still left, I was just as scared of being stuck there that I got selfish." "Don't be stupid." I say, chocking back a sob. "You made the best decision you could have… If you stayed you would have been stuck in that stupid fucking town." "But maybe you wouldn't have been!" he says in a desperate voice. "If I were braver I would have gotten you out! I would have made a plan." I hugged him tightly again. He was my older brother and he had always protected me, it was horrible seeing what the helplessness was doing to him. I pulled away and smiled weakly, "But you got out." I say and take both of their hands. "You both did…" I wanted to be free so bad, but I couldn't be, and never would be… so I would now just appreciate the fact that they were. We spent an hour just walking around and talking.

When they both had a class they made me promise to wait so they could go and have dinner together. I was very tired after the stress of seeing my brothers and the emotions that came with it but I agreed happily and when they left I made my way back to Logan. He was still under the tree, where I had left him, strumming his guitar happily. While he had been alone earlier there where now more people on the grass. I smiled when she saw that a lot more groups of girls had taken a seat on the grass. The girls would stare longingly at him or giggle as a group as they swooned for the dark muscled Native American. Suddenly his hands stilled and he looked up at me. A very big smile spread across his face. He had told me that I was stressing for nothing and he was right, but still I had spent the whole previous night nervously pacing the hotel room we had rented. I smiled back tiredly at him. He laughed and shook his head as he removed the guitar from his lap and held his arm out to her. I had no fucking clue why Logan and I trusted each other so much but it felt amazingly nice to sit down between his spread out legs and lean back against his warm chest. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and sighed contently while getting comfortable. I had to hide my laughter as I saw the girls around us giving me the evil eye.

"I assume it went well" he said deeply. "Yes, all knowing one" I say rolling my eyes. I could practically feel the smug smile on his face. "They want to have dinner later… I was thinking pizza?" "Yes please." It was so weird that we were close but I just couldn't not feel uncomfortable with his, he obviously wanted to keep me safe. "It will get worse you know." "What?" I ask stifling a second yawn. "The exhaustion." He says as he tightens his hold around my shoulders. I crane my neck and raise my eyebrows at him. He smiles softly, "With being so far away from your mate. His imprint on you is strong, and with you being so far away you will tire quicker and your heat will slowly decrease. It affects you slower than a normal human but it will affect you, it's also good that you haven't imprinted on him because that would have intensified the effects." Shit… we hadn't even talked about that ever. "How did you know… wait, wait, wait." I say sitting up and turning to look at him. "When I… ran I didn't look at him so… is there a chance that I won't imprint on him?" He grimaced at my shocked expression, "It is rare… but I have seen it happen. If the double imprinted wolf is not strong enough it can rip her apart… but you are strong… I know that you would survive." Well fuck me… the thought of not being purely Paul's felt shitty. I can't fathom having enough room for anyone else. My heart and soul and body was filled with him… if there was more I would explode. The thought scared me and I allowed Logan to pull me back against his chest again. After a while of silence I ask "Have… you ever?" "No… I have not been blessed with that curse as of yet." It was strange how true his contradiction was… it was a curse and a blessing all rolled up into one. I fell asleep on his chest while still thinking of the imprints.

I was in a dreamless sleep. I felt a warm hand softly stroking my hair. Of all the ways to wake up I had to admit it was very sweet of Logan not just to shake me awake. I looked up at Logan then who smiled and then nodded towards…. My two very pissed off brothers standing and glaring at us… well Logan mostly. I jumped up then running my fingers through my hair; Logan got up then too and helped pick the few stray pieces of grass off my jacket. When He picked a stray leaf off my ass I spun around to a sheepish looking Logan I laughed and slapped his chest and he simply laughed. I know I keep repeating this shit but why the hell are we so close. Why does he seem to care so much? Why do I feel so comfortable? A throat cleared and I spun to face my pissed brothers. Roland crooked his finger at me, calling me over. I walked to them. He looked me in the eye and Rafael kept scowling at Logan. "Who is that?" Roland seethed lowly, and I had to hold in a giggle, "That's Logan… and no matter how softly you speak…" I lean in close "He can still hear you." I whisper to them. I hear Logan's deep chuckle. Rafael's scowl deepened and Roland's eyes got big as he looked towards the now approaching Logan. "This is Logan." I say when he reaches my side. "He's my … friend." "Friend seriously? You were fucking sleeping on top of him Jackie! Dad said Paul imprinted on you… what the hell!" Rafael seethes. I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks at the insinuations "He did! But I ran and then I was alone and stuck Phased and Logan came along and he helped me and he… he…" "I protect her." Logan calmly speaks up. They both eye him suspiciously. "Why?" Roland asks." Because no matter how strong she is, a pup… a FEMALE pup must never be left alone…Never." He sounded so passionate… almost angry at the idea that all three of us looked at him then. His brown eyes seemed to darken, a touchy topic it seems… I slip my hand into his and squeeze a bit; he looks dawn into my eyes then and smiles down at me, his eyes lightening instantly. "That didn't seem like protecting back there." Rafael speaks up making us look at him again. "She was cold." "Wolves don't get cold…" "They do when they are away from their imprinted mates, so she will need me all the more." He says seeming irritated with the boys.

"Look" I say making them all look at me. "I am still me… I am not stupid and I can make decisions for myself. Please… " I say releasing Logan's hand and taking each of my brothers. "Trust me." "We just worry…" "I know" I say smiling at Roland. "But get over it and buy me some dinner, I'm freaking starving!"

Dinner was a hot dog from a street vendor, I was sceptical but damn that shit was good! We walked around and they showed me their favourite spots. Some were nice, some were disturbing but we ended up at a club. I was told to act chilled. I mean how the fuck is chilled? I had no idea how but I ended up getting in. I had never been in a club and it was interesting seeing everyone grinding all over each other. I couldn't help missing Paul at that second, I had only slept with him once but I missed it still, I missed him. As Logan passes by he calmly closes my slightly ajar mouth, making me blush deeply and when his back is to me I stupidly just wipe my mouth making sure I didn't drool.

My brothers quickly find their friends at a table and I politely smile at the few people I remember but I don't try and talk, they never felt the need to be nice to me and I did not find the need to talk to the now slightly shocked faces. I was very happy to see Roland's friend Megan, and I fell into a conversation with her. It felt nice not being completely out. But as soon as Michael joined the chat I felt weird. He had been so horrible to me over the years and now he was acting all nice and… flirty, it was weird. Roland wrapped his arm around Meagan who happily accompanied him to the dance floor and I was left standing with a grinning Michael. "How's about a dance?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows. I look over at the grinding mass of bodies on the dance floor, "Ah… I don't really know this song." I say. "Doesn't matter, I'll teach you." he says as he reaches for me. I resist the urge to step away as he reaches for me but just as he is about to tow me away a dark warm arm wraps around my waist and pulls me back.

Logan pulls me into his lap then, not even really looking at me as he calmly just continues his conversation with a guy I didn't recognise about some sport not even acknowledging Michael. I almost stuck my tongue out at a shocked and slightly pouting Michael as he watches me. Michael was a big guy but obviously Logan was bigger and his lean muscles seemed to deter Michael from talking to me again. It was a very fun night, most of which I spent on Logan's lap due to seat shortage and his Michael repellent abilities. At the end of the night I hugged my brother's goodbye, and went back to the hotel.

"Thank you." I say softly lying in my single bed. "Any time." Comes the reply from the single bed across the room. I sit up then, the questions where making me crazy and I just had to know the truth. "Why is that?" I ask. The room is dark but I can see his still horizontal for in the bed, his face calm as he looks at me. "Why are you here? Why do you protect me when you don't know me at all? … What happened to your pack Logan?" it was silent for a while but I could still see him watching me, "My pack… they weren't the most moral pack, they still believed in the old ways." I look at him and even in the dark he sees my raised eyebrow, "Female wolves were seen as the ultimate power and something a pack wanted to have and own." "Like a possession?" "Exactly. The females were treated as possessions and they were used for their breading abilities. Female wolves have always been rare and so a pack kept their females captive or made them fear so much that they would not leave the pack. With time the females who were once strong and fearless would become mindless captives." It made my heart ache, I knew that females were power but I never knew that packs would treat them like shit… "What was her name… "I asked after seeing his pained expression I knew I had found the root.

"Maria… I grew up with her and a few weeks after I phased she did too. We also didn't want to be stuck in a small town so we ran. We found and were accepted into a pack in the south. It all seemed perfect the pack wasn't situated in one space and travelled a bit more. Then … Maria started acting strange… the males and females weren't together as much so it took me a while to notice, but she was skittish and avoided getting close to me which was weird we had been very close. But she hadn't said anything. So I didn't suspect anything… " "You loved her…" he smiled faintly. "Had for years… but she wasn't my imprint so I had no claim, but no one else had imprinted on her either, so you can imagine my shock when I found out she was pregnant… it was the Alpha so I stood no chance but we could run, and I told her so… but she wouldn't. I knew she didn't love him but still she was too scared to leave. "His eyes were still locked with mine and it was hard to even blink, I didn't want to break the connection. "When she fell pregnant again I left…" his voice was soft but I still heard. "Seeing you out there alone, I couldn't just leave you for the wolves…" He smiled faintly. His eyes were so sad and it made the smile look even more forced. "That's why I'm not pressuring you to go back too soon … I would hate for you to be stuck too." The thought made me shiver and he frowned. I promptly stood up and walked to my bed. he silently got into my bed and as soon as I felt his warm hands wrap around me I realized how cold I was. I laid back and put my cold fingers against his warm chest. He shivered and I smiled. "But you are strong… " he whispered as my eyes started to drift closed "stronger than anyone suspects."


	18. Chapter 18

I woke encased in Logan's heated grip. I was curled up onto my side and he was curled protectively around me. For a second seeing the dark strong arms made me think of Paul but the sent surrounding me was not him, and it hurt. I spent a few minutes remembering the previous night. Having him trust me enough to tell me his story was an amazing honour, and even after being so open he didn't close up but actually opened even more by keeping me warm. He was an amazing person. I tried not to giggle I reached around and pressed my chilly fingers to his chest. Instead of holding me closer as Paul had Logan surprized me by pushing away. And with a very high pitched squeak my but hit the carpeted floor next to the bed. As I lay starring up, Logan's face pears over the beds edge. He tries not to laugh but the twinkle in his eyes gave him away. He burst out laughing and I followed soon after. I quickly retreated to the warmth of the covers and kept my cold fingers to myself.

"So what are we doing next?" Logan's still sleepy voice asks. "Well I just want to not be stuck…" I sit up and look down at him with a smile. "Where do you want to go?" His smile seemed mischievous "I have travelled a lot… but… There is a way I still have to travel…" I had no clue what the hell he was talking about but I soon found out. Our meagre belongings were stuffed into a backpack or sold at a pawn shop and soon I was clinging to Logan's back as we sped down the highway on a Kawasaki ninja 650r. Now I had no idea what the big deal was but Logan was grinning like a school boy. "I'm not sure this is what the Cullen's had in mind." I say knowing he can hear me, "They wanted you to have fun… well this is fun." He was right. With my wolfiness I didn't have to wear a helmet and so I could feel the breeze in my hair and smell all the things nature had to offer. It was a sense overload… and I loved it.

Lose my mind Sebastian Ingrosso

"Can we freeze karma and surrender our rights and wrongs  
>Can we just for a night let the stars decide where we belong<br>Maybe heaven right now is a devil or angel away  
>That won't change<br>Together we vow that our colors will sparkle the faith  
>And I will find you<br>I will find you  
>I will reach you<br>Or I, I, I will lose my mind  
>Lose my mind<br>Lose my mind  
>Lose my mind<br>Lose my mind, yeah!"

PPOV

The smell of her on my pillows was starting to fade. It was a sickening realization. My wolf was starting to become mad… the only thing keeping us sane was the snippets of emotions and flickers of images we received through the bond. We had a strong bond but I could feel the strings around my heart growing tighter with each passing day and the overwhelming fear that the strings would snap, was slowly driving me insane.

I was pissed when the Cullen's returned without her. I thought they loved her but now I was starting to wonder… I wanted to run after her so bad, but the Alpha order was like a suffocating leach around my neck. I didn't even go to school anymore because I was becoming too volatile or was simply not in the mood. When I woke in the mornings, I would phase and run to the border line closes to her direction… I would spend the whole day there, trying to cross the line and with each day I would get a few steps farther. I loved the flashes I get through the bond. The love she sent my way every now and then, I knew that she was doing it on purpose thus she was thinking of me. I liked the image she sent me of her brothers as they hugged her… it made her so happy, it radiated through the bond… I wanted to be pissed at her, wanted to scream, but I simply couldn't. I knew her fears, felt them, and I knew she would return as soon as she felt that it was of her own doing and not an order against her will. I felt the same frustration being stuck here, away from my mate, but I was so very proud of her for being so strong.

I was becoming more and more distant from the pack hoping that maybe I would just be able to fade away and then rip myself out when they didn't suspect it, wouldn't fight it. I sit a few feet over the border line as night starts to fall and simply feel my mate. She has been stressed all day, wrestling with decisions I have no clue about but when there's a flutter in the bond I am completely alert. I feel her love stream through the bond, stronger than before and I hear her whispered voice as an image filters into my brain. _Run. Now_. Without thinking about it or trying my wolf takes over and simply runs. I run towards the well-known image in my head of a dirty sexy underground club in Port Angeles. I run towards my mate. So was so fucking close that nothing else mattered. No order or borders would keep me away when she was this close. I ran and thanked the spirits that I was the only one phased. It would take them a while to figure out I'm gone and follow my scent.

As soon as I was close enough I phased back en pulled on the dark jeans shoes and black shirt tied around my leg. The music blared out of the doors as I cross the street. I skip the line outside the door and simply walk in. The burley men at the door took one look at my size and pissed of expression and made the wise choice of leaving me the fuck alone. The music was booming inside the club and the smell of sweat and sex and cigarettes hung in the air but even through all that I smelt the very fait smell of my imprint. It made my wolf crazy to smell her, and not just smell her but smell her combined with sex. Claim. Claim. Claim, was all that went through my mind. I walked straight into the dancing mass of people and followed the tugging of my mate. The strings where almost painful. I saw the flash of her dark hair first and practically threw a guy out of my way to get to her. She spun around and my heart felt like it was going to explode.

She was taller and slightly thinner which caused an instinctive worry to edge into my mind, but she looked so good. A dark short skirt with a tight sexy black V-neck top that made her breast took extremely sexy. And then the dark tight fuck hot leather jacket. Her hair was in its natural slight curl. The wolf genes making it longer and even shinier. I had the urge to plunge my hand into it and pull her closer… But that was nothing compared to her face. Her rosy cheeks, her full lips slightly ajar and her big blue eyes as they locked with mine. Weeks. Weeks I had been worried about her imprinting on someone else and here she was in front of me and as her pupils slightly dilate I know that she is mine and I am hers. The strings connecting us turned to chains and my wolf revelled in it.

I reach out to her and she takes a step back. Fear slams through me but as I look at her face I can't help returning the very sexy fuck me now grin she is wearing. I was willing to fuck her right there and then, claim her for all to see, but she had other plans as she slowly backs away. Never more than 2 feet making sure I follow. _Like I wouldn't_. I repressed the urge to punch every person that passes between us but with my eyes locked with hers she slowly leads me to the back of the club. When she reaches the back door and pushes it open I pounce on her. As soon as my fingers touch her an almost electrical current rips though my body and quickly becomes a deep fire. By the time the door closes behind us I have per pressed up against the allay wall. I wrap my arms around her and pick her up cushioning her from the rough wall… but only slightly. I press my whole body tightly against hers and when she moans deeply feeling my cock against her I slam my mouth down on hers. Feeling her slick warm tongue slide against mine makes me impossible harder.

It was dirty in the ally, fuck I loved this woman she deserves more, but it was like having no control and by the way her hands were ripping at my shirt I knew she didn't have any either. Buttons didn't exist as she rips my shirt open and runs her burning fingers over my chest. She locks her legs around my waist and the feel of her silky long legs with the roughness of her heels digging into me was an unexpected turn on. I pulled her skirt up and met her very sexy very wet naked folds. A deep growl escapes my chest and as soon as my fingers pass over her bundle of nerves her deep sexy moan escapes as well.

I wanted to tell her how much I missed her or loved her or anything but I was incapable of words. And apparently also of four play because when she started unbuttoning my pants I was gone. She pulled my zip down and very authoritatively thrust her hand into my jeans. It was a tight fit but I felt her fingers grab me and pull me out of my pants. Fucking hot. It wasn't sweet or slow or nice. She quickly positioned me at her entrance and with one very rough movement I slammed into her. A scream ripped out of her throat. That's when realization hit me, we had only had sex once and this must still be fucking sore. I guiltily looked down at her face but her eyes were open and as they locked with mine heat seemed to sizzle between us. There was no pain on her face, just a smirk filled with pure animalistic hunger. She wiggled a bit and I smiled at her eagerness. I pulled out halfway then and slammed back into her making her mouth drop open.

Feeling her tightly wrapped around me in all senses of the words was mind blowing. She was tight and wet and hot and I just pumped harder and faster and to my utter pleasure more screams tore through her. Her nails dug into my shoulders as she held on while I fucked her against the wall. Her breasts were bouncing in front of my face and I couldn't stop myself. I leaned forward and lightly bit her nipple through her shirt. Her scream rang through the ally and almost drowned out the music coming from inside the club. I felt her constricting around my dick. The feeling of her pleasure storming through the bond sent me over the edge and I buried my head into the side of her neck.

"Mine…" I heard her raspy whisper next to my ear. Strangely enough this statement didn't hurt my ego because of the pure truth behind it. I was hers and she was mine.

It was just as the guys had explained. My entire world shifted. I don't think I realized how much I missed him till the moment I saw him. He was wearing all black and his hair had grown out slightly from its usual buzz cut and when his eyes found me they looked wild. But as my world shifted I had to be with him. In the back of my mind it registered that Paul had an amazingly strong will to actually give me time before sleeping with me… I had a weaker will. This thought made a wicked smile curve my lips, one that Paul returned.

I could not imagine anything sexier than this. The roughness of the wall behind me. The heat of my lover's skin against mine. The strength of his hands on my thigh and ass. When he slammed into me I screamed, not because of pain but because of the utter and complete feeling of pleasure and completeness. And then… well then he literally fucked me against the wall, and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

I was so lost in the feeling of him holding me to him that I hadn't even noticed their cents. Paul's deep growl quickly enlightened me and I felt the icy chill run down my spine. Paul's eyes quickly found mine and he must have seen the fear in them, his hand held me tighter to him but he pulled away slightly so I could lower my feet to the ground. I quickly tucked him back into his pants and blushed when his eyes went cocky, because he was certainly ready for another round. But now was not the time because their scents intensified as they walked into the ally, Sam naturally front and centre.

We did not turn towards them, he held me tight turning only slightly to hide me even more behind him. It must have been hard because turning your back towards that amount of muscle went against every self-preservation instinct, but protecting me seemed slightly more important.

"Jackie…" Paul's deep growl quickly stopped Sam's sentence. "You can't force her to come home; it has to be done otherwise she will always feel trapped." Paul's spoke up but his eyes never left mine, it was true, I was probably ready to go home but if he made me do it, it would be different. "You know you want her home Paul, and she needs to come home now. There is no choice in the matter, the pack is still not completely recovered after she ripped herself out, we cannot be weak now, and it's out of the question." His voice was strong and set and made it clear that he was not giving me a choice, the power in his voice was overwhelming and I knew the hairs on my wolf's back would bristle as his strong manly Alpha scent swirled around me. "Jackie" Hearing him say my name made me shiver and Paul's hands squeezed a bit. I felt in my bones the power that he was going to put behind the order. Fear slammed through my body, I knew they would never hurt me but still, I didn't want to be a captive like Maria. I wanted to go back… but by myself, not made to do so by an Alpha.

The power of him was almost suffocating as it swirled around me, I resisted the urge to couch, I never knew wolves could do this, send their sent and power out to cover you like a thick blanket. Relief came in and unexpected form. Sam's sent being pushed away by Logan's earthy rain scent. Sam's eyes widened at the sheer power of Logan, as he calmly sits on his bike at the end of the ally. "You are taking our female?" he asks eyes big, "No, I will just not allow you to force her into anything." "We want to take her home! To her father and friends!" Logan didn't bat a lid at the fuming Sam. My eye's stayed glued to Paul's, I felt the internal struggle in himself come to a point, he bent closer to me and I felt his lips touch my forehead softly. "Would you rather take her by force, or have her come to you when she is ready?" Paul hugged me quickly and then I felt his arm's release me. I looked at him with scared eyes, but he just smiled softly, "I love you baby." He whispered. "You cannot take her from her mate!" Sam bellows. Logan did not answer his eyes just meeting Paul's, he nods and Paul nod's in return "Go on baby." He whispers into my ear, slightly pushing me towards Logan. "No!" Sam screams as I make my way towards Logan. Paul then swings around and looks at Sam. "She is going." He says eerily calm, "I will go back with you but I will not make her go." I quickly got onto the bike with Logan wrapping my arms around him. My eyes then slid towards Paul. I winked…


	19. Chapter 19

I'm Only Joking by Jesse Kongos

"Wadu-aidu-wadaidu

There is a song

You're trembling to its tune

At the request of the moon

Licking her chops

She looks at the lunatics

She needs another fix

I'm only joking

I don't believe a thing I said

What are you smoking?

I'm just fucking with your head

Only a crazy

Little thing I read

Maybe the planets

Are trying to become the stars

And we really came from Mars

The earth is alive

And man is a parasite

(And) Heavenly bodies make us fight

I'm only joking

Wadu-aidu-wadaidu"

PPOV

As soon as she winked I knew I made the right decision. She would be home very soon it was just about the principle; she wanted to do it herself. Now the fact that her arms were wrapped around another wolf… not so good. They sped off leaving me with a very pissed of Alpha. After this little "betrayal" I have been kept on a very tight leach. I was not allowed near the boarders and I had to go to school every day. And that would be why I was sitting here in the cafeteria next to my pack as they stuff their faces. I wasn't close to anyone except a at the moment absent Leah, probably because she was just as pissed about the situation as I was.

There was commotion going on in the school but I wasn't giving it any attention until I smelt a spicy sweet scent and felt the tugging at my heart. Jackie had kept a tight leach on her own emotions for the last couple of days but right now I felt the Joy and pure adrenaline pumping through the bond. I jumped up making my chair clatter to the floor. "You get right back here miss Black!" I hear mister Redbuck screaming. My heart starts to race as I feel her approach… approach really fucking fast! The whole school is staring at the closed cafeteria door, waiting to see the action. The doors burst open and Jackie runs in at full human speed. Tight dark jeans, a flowing blue top and a huge grin was all she wore. Her hair was in a stream behind her as she ran, barely missing a freshman staring at her in shock. She spun around missing him by an inch and all the while she kept the ball of fluff safely in her arms. "You can't do this!" A huffing and Puffing Mister Redbuck screams as he enters the cafeteria behind her.

The absolute musical sound of her laugh drifts through the cafeteria and the exhausted mister Redbuck stops as if he is just as mesmerised by the pure and joyous sound of it as I am… my eyes following her , like all the other student as she runs out of the back doors. Leah's tall form then comes running into the cafeteria, a pair of black Levi shoes in her hands, obviously belonging to my barefooted imprint… when she exists the doors as well I quickly jump over my chair on the ground and run after them. I had to knock a few people out of my way but it didn't matter. When I get outside there is no sign of Jackie only Leah's fast retreating form disappearing into the forest. I run, following as quick as I can, ignoring the sound of people coming outside to see what's going on or the sound of some of my pack following me into the forest.

I stop next to Leah. Jackie is sitting on her knees on the forest floor. She turns towards me her blue eyes shining with mischief "It's just a rabbit." She says smiling as she releases Maggie the science class bunny who quickly hops away. "Cute on though" I say quoting her right back. She stands up then and I take in the way she looks. She was slightly taller and slightly thinner, but not skinny. Her dark jeans still hugged her sexy hips perfectly and the flowing blue top fit perfectly and had a low V-neck which showed off her full cleavage. The image going straight to my cock.

I then look down at her bare feet, she wiggles her toes and I smile and meet her eyes. She then literally jumps into my arms. "I knew you'd be back." I say as I burry my nose into her hair. "Just couldn't stay away." She chuckles as she wraps her arms around my neck. "I have that effect on people." I say earning a snort from the she- wolf at our side. I hold on to her crushing her to my chest as her bare feet dangle a few inches from the ground. Not too tall I think smiling. I instantly regret it when I release her because Seth quickly intersects her from my arms, hugging her to him and swinging her in circles, the sound of her giggle is the only reason that I don't grab her back.

"Did you miss me too? Did you? Did you?" "Duh you idiot! Now put me down before I kick your ass!" she laughs. He promptly puts her down "O yeah… you could probably do that now…" he says taking a step back, faking fear. They continue joking but I adore the way she just naturally gravitates towards me. Unconsciously making her way back to my side, all the time laughing with Leah and Seth, her arm or shoulder occasionally touches mine. The rest of the pack kept their distance until Sam arrived. As soon as I smelt him I looked down at Jackie, she was still talking a mile a minute about her adventures but she small frown marring her perfect face let me know that she knew he was close. He did not say a word as he approached and we returned the favour. Jackie smiled softly at her two friends then turned to me. She softly took my hand in hers, and started walking deeper into the forest, taking me with her.

She wasn't scared of Sam at all; she just ignored him, ignored the suffocating presence and leads me away. It was like I could taste his fury in the air. He wanted to sort this shit out now but Jackie was going to do this her way, and I was going to follow. He didn't stop us, which surprized me, he probably didn't want to be labelled as the dictator he sometimes seemed to be. When the sounds and smells of the pack faded completely she stopped, wrapped her arms around my neck and softly pressed her lips to mine. The kiss was slow and hot and pure. It was like feeling every ounce of love she had for me all wrapped into a kiss. Her lips left mine and by the time I pried my eyes open she was gone. I spun around not seeing her, "fuck! No, that was real, you were here, I did not fucking imagine this shit." Her light giggle filled the air. Her head popped out from behind a big tree. "A little dramatic today, aren't we?" she asks with a bad little smile.

She cocked her finger towards me, calling me closer. Her eye's seemed darker her sent stronger. I take a step towards her, and she takes one back, "You can't hide from me you know" I say putting my hand on my heart, "I will always be able to find you." He smile brightened and her eyes gleamed, "True…" she whispers, "But can you catch me?" she asks, and with that she spun around and took off into the forest. She had a head start because I had to pull my shoes off first. My wolf revelled in the feeling of the soil between our toes and the smell of our giggling mate as she played hide and seek. I followed the tugging in my chest, her spicy sweet scent and the occasional laugh that made its way to my ears. Her scent suddenly became spicier and soon shreds of her clothing littered the forest floor. I was in such a shock the day she phased for the first time that it had all almost become a blur; I couldn't even really remember what her wolf looked like. I quickly phased and as my paws now dug into the soil my speed increased at the prospect of seeing my phased mate. The forest seemed to become denser as I ran, following her sent. I came to an abrupt halt as her sent stopped as well but I could not see her. The forest was darker here but as she slowly stepped closer to me the small amount of light filtering through the tops of the trees fell on her.

She was magnificent. She was only slightly smaller than Leah in wolf form, probably because she phased so suddenly and had only had the fever for a day or so. Her fur was a deep midnight black, not the black of Sam's fur, darker even. As she stepped into the small amount of light that the forest allowed in the darkness of her fur appeared almost blue, almost as if absorbing the light. She was beautiful. I looked into her eyes wanting to tell her how much I loved her, how amazing I thought she looked. A warm tingling sense overwhelmed my mind momentarily confusing me, but I soon felt the absolute power fill my body and soul. I felt the bonds of not just her and I intensify but the bonds of the whole pack. After a second I felt the rest of the pack phase and as one we raised our muzzles, our deep strong howls filling the air, celebrating the utter power of a she-wolf joining a pack. I lowered my muzzle and where the dark creature had sat a minute ago my stunning blue eyes naked girlfriend now stood grinning. _Fuck me now thank… _I phase back not wanting to hear Brady, one of the youngest wolves in the pack.

I stand up and look down at my imprint, appreciating the tanned colour of her skin, the length of her legs, the curve of her hips the dip of her middle the thank fuck still fullness of her breasts the slope of her neck the blush on her cheeks the grin on her lips and the love in her eyes. It was overwhelming and not enough all at the same time. I reach out and touch my hand to her cheek, she instinctively leans in. I take a step closer and bend down touching my lips to hers. What started out slow soon became wild. Our kiss deepening as I lower her to the forest floor. My hands blindly gripping at her flesh of her hips and her breasts.

The pleasure of her flipping us around and climbing on top of me. Her hair tickles my chest as she places searing wet kisses to my chest. Her hand moves down and her warm fingers encircle my throbbing manhood. She moves her face back to mine and as our eyes meet she slowly lowers herself onto me. The feeling of her encasing me in her heat makes all the air rush out of my lungs. For a second she does not move allowing us both to enjoy the feeling of our joined flesh. She rests both her palms on my chest using me as leverage. I hold on to her hips lift her up painfully slow till mid shaft before slamming her back down as I thrust upwards with my hips. A deep moan escapes her throat. She leans forwards as I lift and then she slams back down. "again" she moans, to which I comply, "again" …I comply "Faster" … I comply "harder" ….I comply. We thrust and moan, it's loud and rough and dirty and I loved every fucking second of it. Love the sounds of her breathy moans, her fast breathing, the look of her face, the shine in her eyes as she keeps them locked with mine and of fucking course that way her breasts bounce mere inches from my face. A breast man is what I am, and I tried to commit this image of my imprint riding me to memory. I picked up speed as I felt her body start to quake and as soon as I felt her tighten I let go and we both happily fell over the edge together. Our deep moans swirling around us and becoming one. She collapsed on top of me. I have no clue how long we laid there as I stoked her back, just enjoying the feeling of her being there with me, part of me. I knew that no matter what I would fight with all I was for this girl.

Hours later we laughed as we stealthily tried to make our naked assed way back to my house without being spotted. But every 10 seconds I had to stop and try to stifle Jackie's giggles, I would have wrung her neck if the giggles weren't so damn cute, having indecent exposure on my record was a mission I would like to avoid. But alas her giggles were adorable, she was naked and I was a pussy, so I settled for spanking her ass causing another round of giggles. From an uninvolved perspective I guess you could say my spanking was the cause of the giggles but then again, I was most definitely involved.

We finally made it to my house and Jackie pretty much fell into the kitchen through the back door in a fit of laughter. I probably would have joined her if it wasn't for Brady and Collin standing in front of my open fridge door. Both stopping their hunt for food and staring at my imprint as she clutches the kitchen counter with tears running down her cheeks. Most probably falling into another fit after seeing my pissed off face. My eyes darken and my wolf growls at the 2 staring boys as I step in front of her.

"O, relax Paul…" she says still smiling. "It's not like it never going to happen; I mean you all see Leah naked all the time. I'm part of that now." She says peeking out from behind me and smiling at the boys, making them grin. "True," the she- wolf says as she waltzes into the kitchen throwing a pair of cut offs at me and one of my old football shirts and a pair of panties at Jackie "but then again I am pretty damn sexy." She grins as we get dressed. "Yeah Leah, but you don't have a pair of knockers like that!" Brady says as he spins and then storms out of the kitchen. A crash from the living room followed by the scream of "Mercy! Mercyyyyy!" soon follows.

Leah and I both started canning ourselves as Paul stormed after one of the young boys. "Hi, I'm Collin and that freaking idiot was Brady." The other boy says as he closes the fridge and holds his hand out to me. The boys are both tall and muscular but seem gangly, like Seth did when he first phased, seems like I missed them phasing while I was gone. I smile and shake his hand "Jackie" "I'm glad you are back, Paul was a real grouch." He says his eyes twinkling. "Paul is always a grouch"

Paul walks in his hand to his heart in mock offence "You injure me my dear!" I wink at him and we both smile as he steps closer and wraps his arms around me. "You look sexy in my shirt" he mumbles as he buries his face into my neck. "Yeah…" Leah mutters as she walks towards the living room with Collin in tow, "Picked that one out special for you, it has your name on the back." Paul then spun me around and a grown escapes his throat. "Mrs Lahote" he mutters as he bends down and kisses my neck.

A few minutes later we make our way to the living room to find the pack their excluding Sam and Embry who I believe where out patrolling. I was thankful for their absence. We made our way to the only open seat and Paul sat down pulling me into his lap. I relaxed against him my back moulding perfectly against his chest. "You packed quite the push when you re-joined the pack." Jared says from the opposite couch with a smiling Kim on his lap. "Ah… Sorry?" I apologize with more of a question. "No, no!" he says, "It was amazing! The feeling of the power that filled us… even Kim felt it." He nudged the smiling Kim who nodded happily, "Yeah! Felt like this happy buzz all over." Hmmm… I never read about the imprints feeling it... weird. I smile back and cuddle into Paul more before I sigh… "I know what you are thinking… and no! I just got you back, no way are you leaving now." I smile more, "It's just across the road." "It's a big road." I laugh while stroking the possessive are around my waist while he buries his head into my neck. "He is going to have a shit fit when he sees me; there is no way he will let me sleep here."

I was right, my dad had a royal shit fit, going from hugging to screaming to sending me to my room followed by an hour of him tinkering outside my window trying to bar/ lock me in. I screamed about being treated like a criminal, he said I ran like one. I called him an ass, he said he was one with a brand new aneurism thanks to me… it was back and for like this till I accepted defeat and my father sleeping on my floor for the night. It was a shit night.

"Please o please, Paul…" "No" he answers straight faced. "But… but… please! You live alone and there's so much space…" "Not if you move in… " "Do you want my father to have an aneurism and spending each night on your bedroom floor?" His face scrunches up in slight horror. "I would go through that for you…" He says. "But I want…. Need you to do this for me…" I use the full power of my new found puppy dog pout. Ha-ha Irony. "Please…" I ask allowing the desperation to slightly seep into my voice. He caved! Kissing my neck and letting us end up one the floor with a thump… "So when are you going to tell him?" I blush guiltily as a throat clears from the front porch. I see his eyes flashing accusingly to mine. "I knew you would see the light?" I say lightly, not at all lighting the storm in his eyes. He jumps up, leaving me lying on the floor and throws the front door open coming eye to eye with Logan…

"I might have said yes but there will be some ground rules." He says, not bothering to hide his anger at the other man. "It was to be expected." Logan replies calmly. "Which part?" "Both, rules in another's house is a given and saying no to an imprint is hard… especially with one like her." he says winking in my direction. Baaaaad idea! "She is mine!" Paul seethes, puffing up to his bigger than  
>Logan size. Logan stays calm only his eye's flash to Paul. "I would never interrupt and imprint! I only got involved to protect a pup from a fate worse that dying itself! I was lucky to be blessed with a meeting with a gifted person such as your imprint but let it be clear that I know that she is yours!" I wanted to object at the belonging to someone else but though it smart to shut my mouth… for now. "I spent many nights with her." Paul growls, "But as I am sure you know I did nothing! She has only your sent on her! If someone else might have found her she might have not been so lucky, not all wolves respect an imprint. Breeding like that" he points at me, "Is very rare, most wolves would have seen the golden opportunity." … Breeding like me? What? Logan lower's and calms his voice. "But I smelt you on her, and felt your bond from miles away, and I chose to protect your mate as I would want someone to protect mine. She is the perfect mate for you but you must also accept that she is and will be more than just that in life." They were silent for a time, seeming to be having a silent man-moment. Paul then holds his hand out towards Logan "Thank you for protecting what is mine when I couldn't." "As I will always do." Logan says shaking his hand. Paul then steps back allowing Logan to enter.<p>

They then proceeded to completely ignore my existence as they got to know each other and established rules. "I want a 10 km radius around the house if me and Jackie are having sex." My jaw just about fell off, "I like trying to make her scream, it's fun, she's a hard nut to crack." Logan shakes his head as he listens with a smile on his face. As they make their way to the kitchen, Paul grabs them both a beer and they flop onto the couch on either side of me, still not giving me that much attention. I huff and make my way towards the steps just to get away. "I'll give you the same deal when you bring someone home." Paul continues. I lay on his bed and burry my head under his pillows. "I don't think there is a big chance of that, but thanks." I still hear Logan. The stupid men kept talking. When the conversation moved on to sex positions I kind of snapped. Paul and I hadn't been together for that long so I didn't want to imagine how he got all is information. I jumped up and threw the window open. The slight breeze filled my lungs carrying the scent of the forest. I jumped out the second floor window landing lightly on my bare feet. Paul was at the window instantly "Stop scaring the shit out of me Jackie Black!" I turn and smile, wave my fingers slightly and then take off at a jog towards my female haven.


End file.
